SUKI DAISUKI
by Tsumicchi uwu
Summary: Secuencia de drabbles/one-shots/songfics/etc. de TODAS las parejas posibles de Fairy Tail. Chapter 49: [Drabble] En algún momento, del que no fue completamente consciente, el Dragon Slayer de las sombras consideró a Kagura Mikazuchi una chica linda. [Rogue/Kagura]
1. Quizás (Happy x Charle)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre que vais a leer._

 _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos partes; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Happy x Charle._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _Drabble. Ninguna._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el drabble son devueltos a sus respectivos dueños._

-o-

 _ **«QUIZÁS»**_

–Nee… Charle~ –Dijo el exceed azul, al mismo tiempo que revoloteaba al lado de la nombrada–. ¿Me quieres?

La pequeña exceed se ruborizó hasta las orejas, y desviando la mirada respondió: –Quizás.

No era la respuesta que esperaba, sin embargo, lo hacía más feliz.

" _Quizás"_. Con eso se conformaba, no hacía falta nada más para ponerlo de buen humor. Un " _quizás"_ no era un " _no_ ", aunque tampoco era un " _si_ ", pero eso significaba que él tenía la oportunidad de conquistarla, para convertir ese _quizás_ en un rotundo _sí_.

El tenía derecho a seguir amándola, y a ser, en un futuro no muy lejano, correspondido por su amada.

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _Bien owo este es el primero de muchos (?) La verdad me encanta mucho esta parejita y de pronto se me vino este coso a la cabeza y pos no resistí la tentación de escribirlo (?) Espero que les haya gustado y que nos veamos en el siguiente one-shot/drabble/songfic/etc. Byebye~_


	2. Valiente (Gildarts x Erza)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre que vais a leer._

 __ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos partes; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Gildarts x Erza._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _Drabble. Tiene universo alterno (UA), OoC. Si eres sensible a estos temas por favor abstente de leer, gracias. nwn_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el drabble son devueltos a sus respectivos dueños._

-o-

 _ **«VALIENTE»**_

 _Valiente_ , esa era la palabra que describía a la perfección a Gildarts Clive, porque había que tener mucho valor para _seducir_ a Erza Scarlet alías _Titania rompe huevos._ Sí, la pelirroja era una mujer de armas tomar, y él, bueno, un conquistador innato que no se daría por vencido hasta que la chica aceptara, por lo menos, una cita. No pedía nada más, _aún_.

Algunos dirían que no era _valiente_ , solo un simple idiota que deseaba quedar _estéril_ gratis, y vamos, que las operaciones eran costosas.

Era un milagro verlo vivo luego de semejante golpizas que la Scarlet le propinaba al mayor cada vez que se le acercaba. Después de la doceava vez los demás estudiantes perdieron la cuenta, aunque apostaban que ya habían superado el número treinta.

Sin embargo, luego de la tercera vez, el de cabellos naranjos ya se había acostumbrado a los golpes, así que ya no sentía dolor, salvo el de su corazón rompiéndose cada vez que la pelirroja lo rechazaba.

¿Por qué lo rechazaba? No lo sabía, ni le importaba, él solo quería una cita con Erza, lo demás le daba igual.

Mientras Clive se esforzaba cada día –mejor dicho cada hora– en cortejarla, la menor no dejaba de preguntarse si el mayor era masoquista o un simple idiota –optando más por la última opción–. Podría ser idiota, pero era un idiota que logró llamar su atención, y ella, ya había decidido darle una oportunidad a aquel _valiente._

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _Gildarts es un loquillo (?) La verdad no puedo evitar imaginármelo así, tan masoquista (?) ¿Cómo se lo imaginan ustedes? eue Bien, nos leemos la próxima semana en el siguiente_ _one-shot/drabble/songfic/etc. Byebye~ que tengan un lindo(a) día/tarde/noche._


	3. Errores de la primera cita (NaGura)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre que vais a leer._

 _**6-. NO** haré ningún one-shot __**yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos partes; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Natsu x Kagura._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _One-shot. Tiene OoC, mucho OoC._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el drabble son devueltos a sus respectivos dueños._

-o-

 _ **«ERRORES DE LA PRIMERA CITA»**_

Hay muchas cosas que no deben decirse ni hacerse en una cita, entre ellas: _Seguir los consejos de tus amigos._ Sin duda alguna hacerlo significa perder a la chica, o tu dignidad. Lástima que Natsu Dragneel no lo sabía. ¡Oh, pobre alma ingenua!

–¿Qué se debe hacer en un cita? –Se había preguntado en voz alta el de cabellera rosa, lo suficientemente alta como para que los chismosos del gremio se agruparan a su alrededor, formando una especie de ronda, en la que él era el centro de atención–.

–¡¿Qué dijiste flamitas?! –Vociferó el mago de hielo sin terminar de creérselo: Natsu Dragneel, su idiota amigo/rival, tenía una cita. Era imposible. Nadie en su sano juicio saldría con semejante problema andante–. ¡¿Una cita?! ¡¿Tú?!

–¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, congelador con patas?! –Contraatacó el _nombrado_ , poniéndose de pie, dispuesto a comenzar la pelea en cualquier momento–.

–Pues, que es imposible que _tú_ tengas una cita –Se burló, con una sonrisa socarrona mientras lo señalaba despectivamente–. Eres _Natsu._

El de cabellos rosas estaba cabreado, de verdad quería estampar su gran puño flameante en la cara del Fullbaster, pero fue interrumpido por la maga de re-equipación, quien estaba en el medio de ambos magos.

–En hora buena, Natsu –Comentó orgullosa la Scarlet–. ¿Quién es la afortunada?

–Querrás decir desafortunada. _Ge-hee_ –Se burló el Dragon Slayer del hierro–.

–¡Gajeel! –Lo regañó la pequeña maga de escritura solida–.

Dudó unos momentos si responder aquella pregunta o no, ¿Debía decirle a Erza que su cita era Kagura, su casi hermanita desde hace unos meses? Asintió. Estaba seguro que Erza apoyaría su relación.

–Kagura –Contestó transcurridos unos segundos, observando detenidamente la puerta por si debía echarse a correr en cualquier momento–.

–¡Felicitaciones! –Le dio _suaves_ palmadas en la espalda, en señal de apoyo–. Cuídala mucho.

Asintió. Por supuesto que lo haría.

–Ara Ara ¿Cuándo es la cita? –Preguntó Mirajane con su característica sonrisa y su mano apoyada en su mejilla–.

–Mañana –Contestó emocionado–. A las diez –Terminó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas–.

–¡Entonces necesitarás nuestra ayuda! –Dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa, señalando a las chicas–. Nos encargaremos de dejarte guapo.

–No se pueden hacer milagros –Se burló Gray–.

–¡¿Qué dijiste?! –Chilló el más bajo–.

–¿Y? ¿Ya sabes dónde la llevarás? –Preguntó la menor de los Strauss bebiendo su jugo. Natsu negó–. Abrió un nuevo restaurant, es muy lindo –Sonrió–. ¡Ah! ¡Pero es muy elegante!

–Descartado –Dijeron todos al unísono–.

–¿Qu-Qué tal el parque? –Comentó tímidamente Wendy–. Estarían más cómodos.

–Demasiado cliché –Negó Bickslow–. ¡Llévala a un bosque!

–Mejor a un motel –Comentó Laxus desde la barra–. O un callejón, es más barato.

–¿Motel? –Preguntó con la curiosidad carcomiéndole–. ¿Qué es eso?

–¡Nada! –Chilló la rubia avergonzada. Joder, era difícil creer que Natsu Dragneel, el que muchas veces decía o hacía cosas que rayaban con el acoso sexual, no supiera lo que eran _esos lugares_. Advirtió con la mirada a los otros miembros, para que mantuvieran la boca cerrada–. ¡Y no la lleves al callejón! ¡Ni digas, ni hagas nada estúpido, ¿Entendido?!

–Anotado –Asintió rápidamente–.

–Dile que se ve adorable, ¡Como un pescado! ¡¿Charle~ quieres uno?! –Se fue volando hacia la exceed blanca, que reposaba en el regazo de la pequeña peliazul–.

–Dile hola, eso enamora –Sonrió avergonzado Romeo–.

–Dile lo fuerte que es, ¡Como un hombre! –Gritó eufórico Elfman, recibiendo un golpe de Evergreen–.

Asintió. Rogando a los cielos poder recordar todo eso a la mañana siguiente.

–Trátala indiferente, les gustan los chicos rudos. _Ge-hee_.

–Regálale un látigo –La mayor de los Strauss sonreía inocentemente–.

–Actúa como eres –Le aconsejó su futura _cuñada_ –. Solo eso.

–Si tiene frío quémala con tus llamas, cabeza de cerilla –Rió sonoramente Gray. Natsu no era tan idiota como para hacerlo, ¿cierto?–.

–¡Gray! –Lo regañaron las chicas–.

.

.

.

Se levantó temprano ese día, demasiado temprano en su opinión. Solo eran las… ¡Nueve y cuarenta y dos! Salió como cohete de su cama, tomando una ducha rápida y vistiéndose mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Se preparó un sándwich y salió corriendo de su hogar, hasta el lugar de encuentro: La estación de tren. Se le revolvía el estomago de solo pensar en ese espantoso lugar, pero valía la pena, definitivamente el deseo de verla era más fuerte.

Miró a todos lados, en busca de la chica. Sin resultados.

Se maldijo internamente. Quizás se había aburrido de esperarlo y se había marchado. _¡NO!_ Miró el gran reloj frente a él, aún faltaban dos minutos para las diez. Suspiró aliviado, desatando su corbata.

Se sentía incómodo, _raro_ , con la ropa que llevaba puesta, ropa _elegante._ Bufó. Lucy y Mirajane se habían esmerado tanto en escoger sus prendas la noche anterior, para que se viera _presentable_ , que ya no se reconocía a sí mismo. Sentía que se sofocaba en aquellas molestas prendas.

–¿Dragneel? –Preguntó una melodiosa voz, con duda. Una voz que el de cabellos rosas reconocería en cualquier lugar–.

–¡Kagura! –Exclamó eufórico–.

–¿Qu-Qué te pasó? –Preguntó, con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras lo señalaba tímidamente–. Te ves… N-No pareces tú –Iba a decir que se veía más guapo que de costumbre, pero la vergüenza se había apoderado de ella–. Umh… ¿Va-Vamos?

Asintió.

–Espera –La detuvo, al verla comenzar a caminar. Se quitó la molesta chaqueta y desabotonó un poco su camisa, no era tan exhibicionista como Gray, claro. Sonrió satisfecho–.

–¡¿Qu-Qué ha-?! –Chilló tapándose el rostro, avergonzada–.

–Iremos al bosque –La interrumpió con una gran sonrisa–.

–¿Qué? –Exclamó confundida. De todos los lugares posibles, ¿Por qué el bosque?–.

–¡Vamos! –Tomó su mano, para luego llevarla a rastras hasta el lugar en cuestión–.

El silencio reinaba a su alrededor, ninguno sabía que decir, hasta que Natsu, completamente decidido, recordando los _sabios_ consejos de sus amigos, abrió la boca.

–Hey, Kagura –La tomó de los hombros, mirándola fijamente–. Te ves igual que un pescado –Terminó con una boba sonrisa, y claro, la expresión confundida de la menor. Estaba seguro que con esa frase, cortesía de Happy, la conquistaría–.

–¿Disculpa? –Enarcó una de sus finas cejas, preguntándose si de verdad se veía tan rara–.

–Digo, me gustan tus manos –Las tomó entre las suyas con delicadeza, que sabrá Mavis de donde sacó–. ¡Son manos fuertes, manos de hombres!

La de cabellos violáceos miró sus manos: ¿Realmente eran manos de hombres? Chilló aterrada de solo imaginarlo. No lo entendía, sus manos eran mucho más pequeñas que las de él, ¿cómo podrían ser consideradas como tales?

–Dragneel –Su voz de ultratumba amenazaba con acabar con el Dragon Slayer de fuego si no cerraba su bocota–.

Quería golpearlo, hasta medio matarlo, arruinar ese rostro que le parecía tan atractivo.

Y en ese momento, el Dragneel recordó las sabias palabras de Romeo: –Hola –Alzó la mano en ademán de saludo. Borrando toda la ira acumulada de su acompañante–.

–Ho-Hola –Saludó sonrojada, agachando la cabeza. Se veía muy adorable–.

–¿Ya nos vamos? –Preguntó indiferente, sorprendiendo a la chica, quién lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos–.

–Estás actuando muy raro –Murmuró, alejándose de él–. Mejor me voy –Se dio media vuelta, con la intención de marcharse–.

–¡Espera! –Gritó, víctima de la desesperación. Definitivamente el consejo de Gajeel no funcionó. Cambio de táctica: El consejo de Mirajane–. ¡Te compraré un látigo!

–¡T-Te odio! –Gritó, apretando los puños–.

–¿Eh? –Exclamó confundido el de mirada jade, aún no entendía la situación–.

–¡Eres de lo peor, Natsu Dragneel!

–¿Kagura?

–No quiero volver a verte –Su voz se quebró, mientras pequeñas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas–.

Sintió una pequeña opresión en el pecho al verla llorar, dolor que se expandió al darse cuenta que él era el responsable: Fue un idiota, lo suponía, mas no sabía que la había hecho enojar.

–No sé que hice, pero lo siento mucho –La acurrucó entre sus fuertes brazos–. Por favor, no llores.

–Su-Suéltame –Dijo entre sollozos la menor, intentando apartarlo–. No me toques.

–Lo siento –Repitió, acercándola más–. Si me dices que hice prometo no volver a hacerlo.

–¡Es todo! ¡Actúas raro! ¡No pareces tú! –Escondió su rostro en su fuerte pecho–. Me gusta el Natsu problemático, idiota pero tierno, no el Natsu idiota y gilipollas.

Sonrió. Erza tenía razón, solo debía actuar como era, solo eso.

–Bien, ¡Pelea conmigo! –Exclamó eufórico–.

Negó, tomando el cuello de la camisa del contrario para atraerlo hasta sus labios. No fue más que un simple roce de labios de unos pocos segundos, pero fue especial.

Decir que el Dragon Slayer de fuego estaba sorprendido era poco, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y el sonrojo le cubría toda la cara, casi competía con el cabello de su compañera de gremio.

Al separarse la menor volvió a esconderse en el pecho de su cita.

–Tengo frío –Murmuró–.

 _*Si tiene frío quémala con tus llamas*_ Recordó las palabras de Gray.

Negó, ni él era tan idiota como para hacerlo.

Quizás lo hubiera hecho hace dos minutos atrás, pero ahora no lo necesitaba.

Terminó de quitarse la camisa, poniéndola en los hombros de la menor, para luego pasar su brazo alrededor de ésta.

–¿Así está mejor? –Preguntó un poco indeciso. No sabía si estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo–.

–Gra-Gracias –Respondió sonriendo avergonzada–.

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _¡Pedido cumplido! ¡Yay~! Primero que nada me disculpo por la demora, estaba en semanas de prueba y tenía que estudiar ;n; Espero que haya válido la pena la espera c: No sabía que escribir de ellos y se me vino esto a la mente yyy no resistí las ganas de plasmarlo en el Word xDu~ Es la primera vez que intento un Nagura, no me crucifique, por favor :c Me conformo con haberle sacado una pequeña sonrisa, ¿lo logre? owo También me disculpo si tiene muchas faltas de ortografía o falta de coherencia; son las 06:00 am… y es domingo D: Me muero de sueño y me da pereza revisarlo. ¡VIVA LA PEREZA~! (/*A*)/ Bueno, eso sería todo por hoy, que tengan un lindo(a) día/tarde/noche. Byebye~ *^* Nos leemos en el siguiente drabble/one-shot/songfic/etc._


	4. Nosotros (Laxus x Evergreen)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre qué vais a leer._

 _ **6-. No**_ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos partes; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Laxus x Evergreen._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _Drabble. Unilateral y mención de Laxus x Mirajane._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el drabble son devueltos a sus respectivos dueños._

-o-

 _ **«NOSOTROS»**_

No existía un _nosotros,_ y posiblemente jamás lo haría, ella lo sabía perfectamente.

Laxus Dreyar jamás voltearía a verla como a una _mujer_ , solo la veía como a una compañera, una amiga, incluso como a una hermana. Por ello debía fingir indiferencia cada vez que lo veía coqueteando con la albina.

Le dolía aparentar que todo estaba bien mientras su corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

Jamás habría un _nosotros_ , Laxus y ella… Era imposible. Él ya había escogido, prefería a aquella muchacha; y a ella ni siquiera volteó a mirarla cuando le confesó que se casaría con la Strauss.

No habría un _nosotros._ Eso le lastimaba, pero debía ser fuerte, forzar una sonrisa y felicitar a la feliz pareja.

Ellos si tenían un _nosotros_ , Evergreen sabía que no podría meterse en medio, merecían ser felices, sin interrupciones, amarse hasta el fin de sus días. Su mayor deseo era ver al amor de su vida feliz, incluso si no era a su lado.

El amor puede ser injusto, mientras tú amas a aquella persona con todo tu corazón, ella no te corresponde. Puedes ser herido o herir a alguien, pero aun así todos buscamos amar y ser amados, todos buscamos tener un nosotros, aún sí eso significa tener el corazón hecho pedazos toda tu vida.

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _Holi (?) ¿Alguien se sintió identificado(a) con este drabble? ;u; Prometo que el siguiente que suba será el Natsu x NekoErza ouó ¡Lo juro! Bueno uwu ya me marcho a hacer la tarea D: Byebye~ eue_

 _ **:**_ _Asdasdasdasd me alegra que le haya gustado el Natsu x Kagura uwu Si quiere a Natsu por alguien en específico solo pida, tengo mucho tiempo libre xD (?). Que tenga un lindo día~_

 _ **.777:**_ _Huhuh~ No sabe lo feliz que me hace que le haya gustado el one-shot u/u Y si, Erza se enteró D: por eso no está Natsu ahora u.u El pobre se está recuperando aún :c ok no. ¡Claro que se puede, usted pida con confianza~! El siguiente que suba será el Natsu x NekoErza ewe Que tenga un lindo día ouo_


	5. Dulce despertar (Natsu x Erza)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre qué vais a leer._

 _ **6-. No**_ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos partes; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Natsu x NekoErza._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _One-shot. Tiene OoC, mucho, mucho OoC -no me hago responsable de nada (?)- y UA._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el one-shot son devueltos a sus respectivos dueños._

-o-

 _ **«DULCE DESPERTAR»**_

Hay despertadores y _**despertadores**_ , ¿La diferencia? Muy sencilla, al primero, solo lo apagas y sigues durmiendo, como la alarma de tu celular; mientras que al segundo, por más que quieras, no hay como callarlos… Como tu madre o tu gato.

Por supuesto que tu madre te levanta con amor, botándote de la cama o tirándote agua fría, pero con amor; mientras que tu gato lo hace con hambre. Sí, los cabrones te levantan temprano para comer y anda a negarte para seguir durmiendo, que terminas todo ensangrentado o, no vives para contarlo.

–Cinco minutitos más~ –Canturreó el de cabellos rosas medio dormido, acurrucándose en su cama, hasta quedar en posición fetal–.

–¡Natsu! –Gritó, al mismo tiempo que lo movía–. ¡Tengo hambre! –Rugió cual león–.

El Dragneel se sentó de golpe en la cama, espantado, mirando el reloj: –No molestes –Volvió a recostarse, cerrando los ojos con la intención de caer, nuevamente, en los brazos de Morfeo–. Es muy temprano –Murmuró, somnoliento–. ¡AHH DUELE, DUELE! –Gritó, despertando a todo el vecindario, con un gran dolor en la parte derecha de su cara, la parte arañada con saña–. ¡Erza! –Se quejó, sobándose, dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante a la pelirroja–.

–Tengo hambre –Volvió a repetir, con voz firme, sin inmutarse–.

–Ya voy, ya voy –Se puso de pie, bostezando–. Desgraciada… –Murmuró, arrepintiéndose de inmediato, al verla sacar las garras, recién afiladas por lo visto–. ¡Perdón! –Lloriqueó, tapándose la cara–. A este paso ya no seré hermoso y todo por tu culpa.

–Natsu, tú no eres… –Fue interrumpida por el cantito animado de su _dueño_ –.

–Lalalala~ –Se tapaba los oídos, no quería escuchar las afiladas palabras de su _gata_ , tan afiladas como sus garras, o incluso más–.

Entró a la cocina, seguido de la felina.

Abrió la nevera, sacando una rebanada de pastel de fresa, para luego ponerlo frente a su a _gresora._

–¡Pastel! –Chilló jubilosa–.

–Te gusta mucho, ¿eh? –Acarició su cabeza suavemente, al igual que sus orejas, provocando que la felina comenzara a ronronear gustosa–. Buena chica –Alabó, pasando su mano por el cuello, al cual hacía cosquillas–.

Ronroneó más fuerte. Amaba comer pastel, al igual que ser acariciada por el Dragneel, y ahora, tenía ambas cosas. ¡Yay~!

–Ojalá siempre fueses tan dócil –Comentó el chico, suspirando–. Y no me arañaras desde tan temprano –Murmuró, más para sí mismo–. Solo pido que seas más dulce para levantarme, en especial en vacaciones –La regañó suavemente, sin dejar de acariciarla–.

–Nyaa~ –Maulló la pelirroja juguetonamente, mientras lamía la mano del peli-rosa–. ¿Así está bien? –Sonrió satisfecha al ver el pequeño sonrojo del chico–. ¿O así? –Se acercó a su rostro, lo suficiente como para lamer su mejilla–.

–¿Er-Erza? –Abría y cerraba la boca sorprendido, ¡¿Ella de verdad hizo eso?!–.

–¿Qué prefieres? –Preguntó, volviendo a comer de su pastel–.

–Umh… la mejilla –Dijo en un murmullo, pasando su mano por el lugar lamido, con una gran sonrisa–.

–Bien –Respondió la minina con un gran sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, casi compitiendo con sus cabellos–.

Definitivamente no había un despertar más dulce que ese, ¿verdad?.

No podía evitarlo, la sonrisa no se le borraba del rostro. Estaba feliz.

–¿Quieres más pastel? –Preguntó, abriendo la nevera–.

–¡Si!

En ese momento Erza entendió algo, si eres buena con tu dueño éste te alimenta más. Rió bajito. No es tan malo despertarlo con _dulzura_ , después de todo.

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _¡Otro pedido cumplido! Espero que le haya gustado y disculpe la demora ouo Estaba hibernando (?) Bueno, que tengan un lindo día~ Byebye eue_


	6. Película porno (Natsu x Mirajane)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre qué vais a leer._

 _ **6-. No**_ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos partes; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Natsu x Mirajane._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _One-shot. Posible OoC y traumas._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el one-shot son devueltos a sus respectivos dueños._

-o-

 _ **«PELÍCULA PORNO»**_

Fue un error, un grave error, no, el peor error de toda su vida. Jamás volvería a invitar a su novia a ver una película porno. Jamás, en absoluto.

Sus amigos se lo habían recomendado: _"Nunca falla"_ , le habían asegurado. Sí, fue un idiota por creer que así avanzarían al _siguiente paso_ , o más bien, por creer que con ella funcionaría, con Mirajane Strauss, la apodada _"Demonio"._

Debió haberlo tenido presente, no por nada la albina era apodada así.

.

.

.

Su primer _error_ de la noche, sin duda fue la manera de invitarla: –¡Hey, Mira! –Gritó eufórico el de cabellos rosas, en pleno parque, sonriendo–. ¡Veamos una película porno! –Las personas se voltearon a verlo como a un demente, sin embargo este decidió ignorarlos al igual que la de mirada azulada–.

–Ara, ara –Sonrió inocentemente, con su mano apoyada en su mejilla, como de costumbre–. Natsu es un pervertido –Bromeó, provocando un gran sonrojo en su acompañante–.

–¡No es así! –Negaba rápidamente avergonzado al verse descubierto–. Solo… Quería verla contigo.

–Pues… no tengo problemas con ello –Dijo sin abandonar su aire angelical–. Pero yo escojo la película.

–¡Claro! –Exclamó alzando los brazos de la emoción–.

Y ese, fue su segundo error: Dejarla escoger la película.

.

.

.

Jamás, pero jamás en su corta vida, pensó que su novia tuviera _esa clase de gustos_.

En la película la protagonista estaba amarrada, mientras era nalgueada por el hombre; gimiendo, o más bien gritando, demasiado. Las frases obscenas abundaban allí.

Miró de reojo a la albina, con un notable sonrojo, moviéndose incómoda de un lado a otro, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla. Tragó duro. Si el Dragneel no se equivocaba, su novia estaba excitada.

–Nee~ Natsu –Canturreó la albina, con una voz que al Dragneel le pareció de lo más sensual–. ¿Podemos intentarlo?

Decir que en ese momento Natsu estaba excitado era poco. Diablos, no esperaba que ella se lo propusiera así, de forma tan sexi e ingenua a la vez.

Y su tercer error se hizo presente:

–¡Si! –Aulló sin pensárselo dos veces. De verdad le calentaba la idea de probar todo aquello con la albina. De someterla y hacerla gritar de placer–.

La sonrisa que le dirigió su novia fue como un regalo de los ángeles. En ese momento estaba listo para morir, no, primero quería hacerla suya y luego se moriría.

–Natsu, ponte en cuatro –Dijo suave pero firmemente–.

–¿Qué? –La mandíbula casi le llegaba al suelo–. ¿Mira?

–Ponte en cuatro –Volvió a repetir, pero su voz ya no era suave–. Ahora –Demandó–.

El Dragneel sudo frío.

Dudó un momento: ¿Qué debía hacer?

Echarse a correr era una opción, pero tarde o temprano la albina lo encontraría y sería para peor; Negarse definitivamente no era una opción, valoraba su vida; Someterse, le asustaba, si, pero parecía la alternativa más segura.

Lo hizo, se puso en cuatro, dejando su dignidad de lado.

.

.

.

–Oi. ¿No creen que le pasa algo a _flamitas_? –Preguntó Gray un poco preocupado, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta–.

–También lo pensé –Asintió Loke, sofocando su risa con su mano, mientras miraba pasar al de cabellos rosas–. Camina como un patito.

–Y no se sienta. _Ge-hee_ –Se burló el Redfox–.

Las carcajadas inundaron el gremio.

–Pobre hombre –Se lamentaron entre carcajadas–.

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _Umh~ eso sería todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el NaMi, aunque fue muuuy suavecito nwn Me pareció traumante escribir lo que ocurrió, por eso mejor imagínenselo. Me disculpo con los chicos(as) que no les gustó, pero esto lo tenía en mente desde hace tiempo y como consuelo Mira solo lo nalgueó y después se auto-violó ella misma, por eso Natsu no se puede sentar (?) En fin~ Aprovecho de avisar que posiblemente no subiré nada hasta Junio ;w; y que cuando vuelva cumpliré con los pedidos que tengo ouo y también pueden dejar más pedidos, si quieren, claro. ¡Me demoro pero cumplo! Byebye~ *w*_


	7. Mascota (Gray x Lucy)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre qué vais a leer._

 _ **6-. No**_ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos partes; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Gray x Lucy._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _One-shot. UA (Hombres-lobos), Lucy tiene alrededor de seis años y Gray once, posible OoC. Si eres sensible a estos temas por favor abstente de leer, gracias nwn_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el one-shot son devueltos a sus respectivos dueños._

 _ **ACLARACIONES:**_ _Umh~ Para serle sincera, no puedo ver a Gray como hombre-perro (?), por eso lo dejé como hombre-lobo. Lo sé, lo sé, bastante cliché u.u Por eso quise hacer algo diferente, no el típico_ _ **"reclamar a la chica"**_ _o esas cosas *cofcofconlemonpormontonescofcof (?). Espero que no le moleste demasiado ;w;_

-o-

 _ **«MASCOTA»**_

En un bosque, a las afueras de la ciudad se encontraban una niña y su _mascota_ discutiendo.

–No soy un hombre-perro –Repitió por enésima vez el hombre, bastante cabreado–.

–Pero… Tienes orejitas –Las acarició suavemente, provocando que el pelinegro moviese lo cola gustoso–. Y una colita de perrito –Río la pequeña mientras la apretaba un poco–.

–De lobo –Gruñó, mostrándole los caninos a la pequeña–. Soy lobo, no perro –Reiteró–.

La pequeña rubia negó: –No existen los hombres-lobos –Razonó, sonriendo inocentemente. Parecía un ángel–.

–Corrección: No existen los hombres perros –Replicó el mayor–.

–Lobos –Dijo la Heartfilia, dando por zanjado el asunto. El pelinegro suspiró agotado, no había como hacer entrar en razón a esa niña–. Tú eres un perro –Hizo un pequeño puchero que al mayor le pareció de lo más adorable–. Y eres mi mascota –Dictaminó la de mirada achocolatada, señalándolo–. _Inu-chan~_ –Canturreó alegre–. Me protegerás, me animarás cuando esté triste, morderás a los niños que me molesten y…

Fue interrumpida por el lobo: – _¡¿Inu-chan?!_ –Gritó aterrado, asustando a todas las aves y animales pequeños que se encontraban en el bosque en ese momento–. Mi nombre es Gray, Gray Fullbaster –Frunció el ceño, en señal de disgusto–. Y no soy tu jodida mascota, niña. Busca niños de tu edad para jugar –Aconsejó el lobo, dándose la vuelta–. Adiós –Hizo un ademán con la mano, en señal de despedida, para luego marcharse, dejando a la pequeña sola en el gran bosque, un bosque lleno de lobos–.

–¿ _Inu-chan_? –Exclamó confundida la rubia, ladeando levemente su cabecita. Era la primera vez que conocía un perro tan arisco–.

-o-

Detuvo su andar a unos cinco metros de la rubia, escondiéndose detrás de un árbol. No lo admitiría en voz alta, ni ahora ni nunca, probablemente, pero estaba preocupado por la mocosa. El Fullbaster sabía que era como soltar un gatito indefenso en medio de una jauría de perros, o mejor dicho en este caso, soltar una pequeña coneja en medio de una manada de lobos.

Apretó más de la cuenta el árbol, sin darse ni cuenta. ¿Qué se supone que haría si alguno de sus estúpidos compañeros intentaba hacerle algo? No dejaba de preguntarse el pelinegro. Y fue en ese momento, en que su mente divagaba, que ocurrió lo que más temía: Sus compañeros rodeaban a la rubia, no, sus compañeras la rodeaban.

 _¡Diablos!_ ¿Por qué, de todos los miembros posibles, tenían que ser precisamente _esas_ dos?

-o-

–¿Cómo te llamas? –Le preguntó amistosamente la peli-rosa–.

–¿Qué haces aquí solita? –Le preguntó la mayor, inclinándose hasta quedar a la altura–.

–Nee~ ¿Eres humana?

No dejaban de atacarla con preguntas, sin darle tiempo a contestar ninguna.

–¿Sabes dónde está tu casa? –Le preguntó la mayor, sonriendo–.

La rubia mareada de tantas preguntas alzó la mano: –Espera –Dijo tras unos segundos–. Mi nombre es Lucy –Una gran sonrisa se asomó por sus labios–. Busco a _Inu-chan_. Soy humana –Apuntó a las afueras del bosque, donde había una enorme mansión a unos metros–. Allí está mi casa –Terminó, bajando la mano–.

–Aaawww~ –Chilló la peli-rosa emocionada–. Eres tan linda~

La morena asintió repetidamente, con un leve sonrojo, conteniendo las ganas de apretujarla.

–¿Te ayudamos a buscarlo? –Preguntó amablemente–.

–Umh –Asintió levemente, poniéndose de puntillas, alzando su mano lo más que podía–. Es así de alto, cabello oscuro, ojos grises, una colita esponjocita y si le acaricias las orejitas mueve la colita.

–¿Esponjocita? –Río bajo Meredy–.

–¿Gray? –Exclamó en voz alta la morena, al ver al azabache tras el árbol–. ¿Qué…?

–¡Ese es! –Chilló la rubia–. Ese es su nombre.

–¡¿Eeeh?!

El de cabellos oscuros maldijo su suerte, queriendo fundirse con el árbol. Volvió a maldecir. Por Dios, cuanto hubiese deseado ser un camaleón en ese momento.

Se acercó con paso dubitativo hasta las mujeres: –Ho-Hola –Saludó–. ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

–¡ _Inu-chan_ , volviste!

–¿Qué significa esto? –La Milkovich frunció el ceño–. ¿Tienes de mascota a una humana? ¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?! –Regañó al menor–. Acepté que tuvieras como mascota una ardilla, un pez, incluso un gato, pero no aceptaré que tengas a una humana, Gray.

El Fullbaster negó: –Pero, nee-chan… –La llamó un poco asustado–. No es mi mascota, al parecer, yo soy su mascota –Lo último lo murmuró, un poco avergonzado–.

–¿Qué? –Ultear alzó una de sus finas cejas, incrédula–. Gray, repítelo.

–Soy la mascota de la mocosa.

–¡No me jodas, mentiroso!

–¡No es mentira! –Señaló a la pequeña–. Díselo, niña.

– _Inu-chan_ es mi mascota –Dijo la rubia, apretando su cola–. Mire, su colita es esponjocita.

La peli-rosa se echó a reír con ganas, contagiando a la Milkovich, mientras la niña las miraba confusa. ¿Acaso había dicho algo raro?

El Fullbaster gruñó, dirigiéndole una mirada entre enojada y avergonzada a la rubia.

–No lo vuelvas a decir –La regañó, con el ceño fruncido y completamente sonrojado–.

La rubia asintió, sin entender muy bien la situación.

–Gray, eres toda una caja de sorpresas –Se burló la peli-rosa, limpiándose las lágrimas que se le habían escapado de tanto reírse–. _I-N-U-CHAN~_

–Cállate –Gruñó–.

-o-

Diez años habían pasado de aquello, ahora la pequeña rubia era toda una mujer y el hombre-lobo, pues, seguía siendo uno: Con cola esponjocita y debilidad en sus orejitas.

–Lucy –La llamó, o más bien le gruñó el Fullbaster–. Ven aquí.

–Ya voy, ya voy –Suspiró la menor, inclinándose hasta juntar sus labios, un roce leve, pero lleno de sentimientos, creados durante todos esos años–. _Inu-chan_ –Se burló, con una gran sonrisa–.

–No me llames así –Gruñó sonrojado–.

– _Inu-chan_ –Volvió a repetir, con voz infantil, mientras salía corriendo–.

–¡Lucy! –Exclamó, corriendo tras ella–.

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _¡Volví~! -Saca las telarañas y limpia poquito, muy poquito porque tiene flojera (?)- Las razones de porque no estuve estos días probablemente no les interese, pero las daré igual porque sí, me desperté rebelde hoy (?) Teníamos una excursión a una salitrera el fin de semana pasado owo Así que no me había dado el tiempo de escribir nada u.u Lo bueno fue que, gracias a eso, tengo muuuchaaas ideas para terminar los pedidos xD Desde comedia hasta terror ewe Cambiando de tema u/w/u Muchas gracias por los lindos reviews w Me encantaría contestarlos todos pero ya saben, la nación pereza me ataca muy seguido (?) Sobre los pedidos OwO los tengo anotados todos, así que no se preocupen, tardarán pero llegarán, incluso si me toman años subirlos (?) Hasta ahora los que tengo son:_

 _-Natsu x Millianna_

 _-Natsu x Juvia_

 _-Laxus x Erza_

 _-Doranbolt x Wendy_

 _-Freed x Mirajane (Me esforzaré para que quede decente ;u;)_

 _-Natsu x Cana_

 _-Natsu x EdoWendy_

 _-Natsu x Hisui_

 _-Natsu x Ultear (Posiblemente sea un lemon, si tiene alguna queja me dice y pienso en otra cosa n.n)_

 _-Zeref x Erza_

 _-Lyon x Meredy_

 _-Jellal x Kagura (*w* Pensaba que era la única a la que le gustaba esta pareja)_

 _ **Cumpliré con TODOS, como ya dije, sin embargo, no sé cuál será el orden. Lo más seguro es que este orden NO se respete.**_ _Segundo, posiblemente, hayan otras parejas (aparte del Natear) en que piense ponerle lemon, no tengo nada concreto en mi cabeza aún. Si os molesta que la pareja que pidieron tenga lemon, avisad, por favor. En fin~ eso es todo por el año, digo, día c: Nos leemos luego, que tengan un lindo día~_


	8. Serenata (Sting x Angel)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre que vais a leer._

 _ **6-. No**_ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos partes; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Sting x Angel._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _Drabble. Posible OoC._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el drabble son devueltos a sus respectivos dueños._

-o-

 _ **«SERENATA»**_

No hay nada más romántico que una serenata en el balcón de tu habitación, o eso piensa la mayoría de la gente, claro, menos Angel Aguria. Bueno, en realidad no era que no le gustasen, ni nada por el estilo, simplemente no era agradable escuchar al _pollo chillar,_ perdón, a su novio cantar.

Sí, Angel podía asegurar que Sting Eucliffe no tenía lo que usualmente se llama como _oído musical_ , pero ella no era _malvada_ , no podía pedirle a su novio que dejase de _torturar_ sus oídos. Lo amaba demasiado como para lastimar su corazoncito, y él, también la amaba con todo su ser, por ello fue a su casa a cantarle a los cuatro vientos todos sus sentimientos.

Pero nunca pensó que su amor fuera tan macabro, después de escucharlo, Angel se preguntaba si era alguna forma de decirle que quería terminar con ella, sin embargo, aquella boba sonrisa le decía que no era eso, que él juntó todo el valor que pudo para hacer semejante espectáculo delante de todo el vecindario.

Se escuchaban risas y comentarios, pero la albina no les dio importancia, claro, Sting estaba haciendo el ridículo, pero lo que la enternecía era que lo hacía por ella, para demostrarle su amor.

¿Y qué si su novio tenía voz de pito? Después de todo seguía siendo el idiota más tierno y sexy de todo el mundo.

Sting era _su_ idiota desafinado, y estaba orgullosa de ello.

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _Lo sé, lo sé, no es un pedido pero ñeh~ Debía subirlo si o si uwu La verdad morí de ternura escribiendo este drabble u/u Sting para mí es uno de los más tiernos de la serie, y por ello no puedo evitar escribir cosas así de él. Lo de desafinado, bueno, no sé qué opinan ustedes, pero a mí realmente me parece que cuando Sting canta tortura oídos (?) Por eso me cae bien, porque juntos dejaremos al mundo sordo ewe (?) xD Bueno, ahora me despido, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en el próximo one-shot owo Byebye~ *A*_


	9. Virgen (Natsu x EdoWendy)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre qué vais a leer._

 _ **6-. No**_ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos partes; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Natsu x EdoWendy._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _One-shot. Posible OoC, Semi-UA y cosas raras (?) Se comprueba -después de un tiempo- que a la autora se le han ido las cabras al monte o, como se dice por ahí, se cree una demente matryoshka (?)_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el one-shot son devueltos a sus respectivos dueños._

 _ **ACLARACIONES:**_ _Esto es importante para que se entienda la_ _ **"historia"**_ _, porque sino no le encontraréis sentido (y ya de por sí, no tiene sentido). Un día, estaba muy aburrida y busque en el diccionario la definición de_ _ **virgen**_ _; sabía lo que significaba, claro, pero tenía curiosidad por saber cómo aparecía la definición en uno de estos. Así que tomé un diccionario, para buscar la palabra y me apareció la definición que aparece en este one-shot. Una definición bastante ambigua, en mi opinión, por eso la dejé así. Y también aclaro, no en todos los diccionarios aparece la misma definición, ya lo comprobé. En otros aparece: "Persona que no ha tenido relaciones sexuales" y relativo a la Virgen María, así que si en su diccionario no aparece como aquí, solo debéis buscarlo en otro y listo OwO_

-o-

 _ **«VIRGEN»**_

Su pesadilla comenzó el viernes, a las 16:27 hrs. Para ser más específica, cuando Gray le gritó ese _apodo infernal_ al Dragon Slayer de fuego. Si el azabache quería _ofenderlo_ o _herirlo_ de alguna forma, no lo consiguió, o eso creían todos.

Esa misma tarde, Natsu Dragneel se fue más temprano que de costumbre, excusándose de tener que _limpiar_ su casa. Una excusa bastante _extraña,_ si se hablaba del peli-rosa. No obstante, nadie le prestó demasiada atención. Grave error, gracias a esto ahora estaba ella _pagando las consecuencias._

.

.

.

" _ **Virgen: Persona que no ha tenido comercio carnal."**_

Leyó el peli-rosa en un _libro mágico_ , que le había obsequiado Levy hace unos años. Era increíble, alucinante: Tenía muchos significados.

Volvió a leer la definición, frunciendo el ceño, no entendía muy bien la definición, pero ya lo haría, tenía toda la noche para analizarla, ¿no?

Se echó en la cama, mirando el techo, intentando descifrar semejante _adivinanza._ Cerró sus ojos, estaba cansado de pensar. Transcurridos unos minutos, el Dragon Slayer de fuego que se encontraba dormitando, despertó de golpe, sentándose en la cama mientras gritaba eufórico: _¡Ya lo sé! ¡Estoy encendido!_

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, se levantó temprano, dirigiéndose al gremio con la intención de buscar a alguien que pudiese ayudarlo a solucionar su _problema_.

Para su suerte, allí estaba Wendy, la de Edolas, tomando un jugo mientras charlaba con Lissana. Se acercó, interrumpiendo su conversación.

–EdoWendy –La llamó como solía hacerlo siempre, provocando que la peli-azul frunciera su ceño levemente. La albina sonrió, poniéndose de pie para retirarse–. Necesito tu ayuda.

–Mi nombre es _Wendy_ , no _EdoWendy_ –Lo corrigió, suspirando derrotada. No había como hacerlo entrar en razón–. ¿Qué necesitas?

–Te vendo mi carne.

–¿Disculpa? –La confusión estaba plasmada en su rostro. Joder, ese tipo era raro, lo sabía, pero no pensaba que era _taaan_ _raro_ –. ¿Qué dijiste?

–Que te vendo mi carne –Volvió a repetir el peli-rosa como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo–.

–¿Y por qué yo…? –Fue interrumpida–.

–No quiero ser virgen –Confesó el mago decidido, provocando un gran sonrojo en la muchacha–. ¿Me ayudarás?

–¿¡Pero de qué diablos me hablas!? –Gritó avergonzada, mirando a todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie los hubiera escuchado–.

–De esto –Señaló el diccionario que tenía en sus manos–.

Y en ese momento, la chica comprendió todo: Natsu era un idiota... Y ella también, por malpensar la situación. ¡Vamos, hablaban de Natsu Dragneel! Estaba más que claro que ese tipo le saldría con algún comentario bobo.

Suspiró aliviada, tomando el diccionario: –Ya veo –Se asomó una leve sonrisa–. Pero estás equivocado; _Virgen_ , significa otra cosa.

–¿Qué significa? –Preguntó confundido el Dragneel–.

–Pues… –El rubor volvió a sus mejillas, mientras se acercaba a su oído–. Que no has tenido relaciones sexuales –Murmuró, para luego alejarse y apreciar el rostro del mayor. Su rostro estaba relajado, como si no le hubiese afectado la información, en cambio, ella se moría de la pena. Se sentía una pervertida al tener que explicarle eso al peli-rosa–.

Tomó jugo, con la intención de que el color bajara de su rostro.

–¿…Entonces me ayudarás? –Preguntó nuevamente el Dragon Slayer, con una gran sonrisa–.

Y como era de esperarse, la peli-azul escupió el líquido.

–¡Ni loca!

–Por favor –Suplicó, sentándose a su lado–.

–No.

–Vamos…

–Que no. No insistas.

Aunque quizás no era tan mala idea…

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _¿Ya no quieren ser vírgenes? ¡Pues ya saben que deben hacer! Ok no, no lo hagan, podrían terminar en el hospital (?) Este mes estoy muy atareada, por ello no he actualizado muy seguido, pero en Julio tendré mucho más tiempo uwu Así que estaré más activa por aquí ¡Yay~! -sip, vendré más seguido a hinchar xD- Bueno, eso sería todo por hoy, que tengan un lindo día. Hasta la próxima semana, quizás OwO_


	10. Juego de miradas (Natsu x Aries)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre qué vais a leer._

 _ **6-. No**_ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos partes; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Natsu x Aries._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _One-shot. Tiene UA y posible OoC (?)_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el one-shot son devueltos a sus respectivos dueños._

-o-

 _ **«JUEGO DE MIRADAS»**_

Se sentía incómoda, como si aquel chico de mirada verdosa pudiese ver a través de ella o leer sus pensamientos. Se sonrojó violentamente. ¿Qué pasaría si fuese cierto, si de verdad pudiese saber en qué pensaba? Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en lo guapo que era o en su hermosa sonrisa pero, no importaba cuanto lo intentase, no lograba su cometido.

Bajó la mirada avergonzada, esperando que aquel sujeto dejase de escanearla con tanto descaro, llevándose una gran sorpresa al volver a alzarla: Aquella mirada penetrante seguía fija en ella.

Chilló bajito, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Acaso lo conocía de algún lugar? o, ¿Le debía algo? No y no. Ella lo recordaría. ¡Vamos, ¿cómo podría olvidarse de semejante hombre?! Tendría que ser asexual para no notarlo; con su metro setenta y algo, sus músculos marcados en su playera negra y aquella particular cabellera rosa.

Suspiró, regañándose mentalmente por actuar como colegiala enamorada a sus 19 años.

Le devolvió la mirada, retándolo a un duelo, transmitiéndole un mensaje muy claro: "No sé qué pretendes, pero no caeré. Soy una chica fuerte". O eso pretendía, ya que su contrincante lo único que vio fue a un indefenso carnero, listo para ser devorado.

El misterioso chico interrumpió su _juego de miradas_ , para girarse hacia uno de sus amigos, comentándole algo, que obviamente la peli-rosa no pudo oír debido a la distancia que los separaba.

Ambos amigos reían.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y sus mejillas resplandecían cual semáforo en rojo. Se sentía una idiota… ¡Por Dios! ¡La mirada nunca fue dirigida a ella, y ahora, el peli-rosa se burlaba de ella con sus amigos!

A la velocidad de un rayo tomó sus pertenencias, para retirarse de la cafetería de la Universidad con pasos rápidos y torpes. Ya casi llegaba a su meta: La salida.

–¡Hey, Aries! –Escuchó gritar a alguien, una voz que desconocía. Se volteó lentamente aterrada, deseando haber escuchado mal. ¿Y si era ese chico? ¿Y si le recriminaba sus _malas_ miradas? Negó, él no sabía su nombre. Quizás llamaban a otra persona, se tranquilizó a sí misma, pero, _Aries_ era un nombre muy raro… Entró en pánico nuevamente y la expresión en su rostro la delataba–.

Se quedó de piedra al ver al protagonista de su _mini-drama mental_ alzando su mano, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. No se movió, no podía hacerlo. Sus pies parecían estar de vacaciones o pegados al frío suelo de la cafetería.

Rogó a los cielos, a todos los Dioses existentes, que llamara a otra persona o que hubiera escuchado mal, producto del pánico. Incluso rogó volverse invisible.

La peli-rosa no era una persona que maldijera, sin embargo, igual lo hizo: Maldijo su suerte al verlo ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia ella, maldijo a los amigos del peli-rosa por reírse de su situación y, también maldijo al chico por ser tan guapo.

Solo unos metros y ya la alcanzaba, unos metros para ser regañada por el muchacho, unos metros que la aterraban.

No pudo más.

Se echó a correr, como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

A pesar de ser mala en deportes, cuando la vergüenza se apoderaba de ella podía correr igual que una gacela; pero claro, no se puede comparar a una gacela con un tigre. Sería estúpido hacerlo… Si, fue una idiota al pensar que podría huir de alguien mucho más atlético.

Solo bastaron unos segundos para que el de cabellos rosas la atrapara, entre sus fuertes brazos; su espalda contra su duro y firme torso.

–¿Por qué corres? –Preguntó el chico riendo, sin soltarla–.

Chilló bajito. Queriendo que la tierra se la tragase allí mismo.

–Oe, Aries –La llamó, alzando una ceja–. Ese es tu nombre, ¿no? –Preguntó risueño; al no obtener respuesta la volteó, encontrándose con los ojos aguados de la peli-rosa–. ¿Eh?

–¡Lo siento! –Lloriqueó avergonzada–. ¡Lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención! ¡Lo siento! –Volvió a repetir entre sollozos–.

–¿Eh? –Volvió a exclamar asombrado y preocupado a la vez–. ¿Aries?

–¡Lo siento! –Repitió, como si no pudiese decir nada más–.

–¿Por qué te disculpas?

–¡Lo sien-! –Fue interrumpida por los labios del peli-rosa, que presionaban los suyos, de forma suave–.

No sabía qué hacer. ¿¡De verdad estaba besándola!?

No podía creerlo… ¡Estaba besando a un desconocido! Uno muy lindo, pero desconocido al fin y al cabo.

Cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la cálida sensación de aquella caricia en sus labios. Sentía sus mejillas arder, y como poco a poco se quedaba sin respiración.

Por fin se distanciaron, solo lo necesario para que la chica pudiese recuperar el aliento. El peli-rosa se negaba a soltarla del todo, no quería dejarla huir de nuevo.

–¿Estás bien, Aries? –Preguntó con un leve sonrojo decorando sus mejillas–.

Asintió con la cabeza gacha, incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra.

–Que bien –Contestó el peli-rosa risueño, abrazándola–. No quería apresurar las cosas pero no me diste otra opción –Rió estruendosamente–. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

–¿Eh? –Alzó la vista sorprendida, chocando miradas–. ¿Qu-Qué…?

–Lo tomaré como un sí –Le sonrió, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Definitivamente le encantaba aquella mirada–. Por cierto, mi nombre es Natsu, Natsu Dragneel.

–Na-Natsu… –Murmuró, como si fuese la palabra más hermosa que hubiese salido de sus labios–.

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _¡NaRies está en la casa (?)! *w* Espero que le haya gustado uwu Y disculpe la demora~ Seré sincera, cuando leí "Natsu x Aries" casi muero de ternura con solo imaginármelo, me encanta esta parejita u/w/u son tan lindos~ Y pos, debía escribirlo si o si. Espero no haberlo decepcionado (?)_

 _Muchas gracias por todos los lindos reviews uwu y por los favs y follows -muere de felicidad y revive porque tiene que cumplir pedidos (?)- Me hacen muuuyyy feliz con cada uno y me motivan a seguir escribiendo estas "cosas" que yo oso llamar "one-shot" xDu~_

 _ **Sobre los pedidos, los que tengo son:**_

 _ **-**_ _Lyon x Meredy_

 _ **-**_ _Natsu x Millianna_

 _ **-**_ _Laxus x Erza_

 _ **-**_ _Natsu x Cana_

 _ **-**_ _Natsu x Juvia_

 _ **-**_ _Natsu x Ultear_

 _ **-**_ _Zeref x Erza_

 _ **-**_ _Jellal x Kagura_

 _ **-**_ _Natsu x Hisui_

 _ **-**_ _Freed x Mirajane_

 _ **-**_ _Natsu x Virgo_

 _ **-**_ _Gray x Fem-Natsu ewe_

 _ **-**_ _Doranbolt x Wendy_

 _Ya saben,_ _ **este orden no se respetará, pero eso no significa que no los vaya a cumplir**_ _*o* Cambiando de tema, comenzaron las semanas de pruebas en mi liceo D: Por ello no estaré por aquí muy seguido, es más, quizás la próxima semana no pueda actualizar. Lo bueno de esto es que tendré unos días en Julio de mini-vacaciones, por así llamarlo, en donde podré ponerme al día con los pedidos. Así que les pido que me tengan paciencia. Y si quieren, pueden dejar sus pedidos *A* Eso sería todo, hasta la próxima OwO Byebye~_


	11. Wendy la exploradora (Doranbolt x Wendy)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre qué vais a leer._

 _ **6-. No**_ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos partes; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Doranbolt x Wendy._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _One-shot. Tiene UA._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el one-shot son devueltos a sus respectivos dueños._

-o-

 _ **«WENDY LA EXPLORADORA»**_

Cada domingo era así, desde hace unos meses: El moreno muy temprano abandona la comodidad de su cama para ducharse, se viste con esmero y toma un desayuno ligero, para luego limpiar su, un poco desordenado, departamento. Una vez aseado su entorno, se sienta impaciente en el sofá y enciende la televisión, esperando a que el timbre suene.

Espera y espera, golpeando incesantemente el suelo con su pie. Se pone de pie, paseándose como león enjaulado por la sala, para luego volver a sentarse, o más bien echarse, en el sofá, sin apartar la vista del reloj.

Suspira abatido, reincorporándose en el mueble, para luego volver a pararse y sentarse, nuevamente _._

El timbre suena, anunciando su, tan esperada, visita.

Se levanta, casi tropezando con la mesa que adorna el centro de la sala. Se limpia las ropas y se posiciona detrás de la puerta.

Cuenta hasta tres, para luego abrir la puerta y recibir a la chica con una gran sonrisa.

–¿Si? –Pregunta como si no supiese de quien se trata, como si no llevase horas esperándola–.

–Buenos días, Doranbolt-san –Sonríe inocentemente la pequeña–.

–Wendy –Dice, rogando que su voz no suene tan ansiosa–. ¿Cómo has estado?

–Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y usted? –Pregunta la pequeña peli-azul, sin abandonar su sonrisa–.

–Bien también –Responde, intentando sofocar la sonrisilla traicionera que siempre amenaza con salir cuando la peli-azul está cerca–.

–¿Quiere comprar galletas, Doranbolt-san? –Pregunta la pequeña, apuntando hacia las cajas que se encuentran en su carrito–.

–Claro –Responde, sacando la billetera–. Dame doce cajas.

–Doranbolt-san usted siempre compra muchas cajas –Ríe bajo, entregándole al cliente lo pedido–. Morirá de diabetes –Bromeó, mientras recibía el dinero–.

–Puedes conservar el cambio –Dice, con una gran sonrisa–.

–¿Eh? Pues, gracias –Responde la de orbes achocolatadas, sonriendo–. Hasta luego, Doranbolt-san –Dice haciendo un ademán de despedida con su mano, para luego voltearse y emprender su camino–.

–Hasta luego, Wendy –Responde embobado, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. No se mueve de allí hasta que la menor abandona el edificio–.

.

.

.

–¡Joder Doranbolt! –Grita su mejor amigo, el lunes por la mañana–. ¡Deja de comprar galletas! –Lo regaña, sabiendo que no lo hará entrar en razón–.

–Es por una buena causa –Responde, haciendo caso omiso de los regaños del de lentes–.

– _Buena causa_ –Bufa, tomando una de las cajas y sacando galletas–. Ni siquiera saben bien –Frunce el ceño, tragando con dificultad–.

– _Wendy es una buena causa_ –Murmura al aire–.

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _Un pedido más cumplido ewe Espero que le haya gustado nwn Cambiando de tema, los invito a leer_ _ **Doranbolt/Mest's Month**_ _*A* que participa en el reto:_ _ **Mes de apreciación: Junio 2015 - Doranbolt/Mest del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos**_ _-Tsumi haciendo propaganda desde tiempos inmemorables (?)- xD_ _Eso sería todo por hoy, gracias por leer :3 Byebye~_


	12. Lunar (Freed x Mirajane)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre qué vais a leer._

 _ **6-. No**_ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos sitios; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Freed x Mirajane._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _One-shot. Posible OoC._

 _ **PEDIDOS PENDIENTES: 1)**_ _Natsu x Millianna._ _ **2)**_ _Lyon x Meredy._ _ **3)**_ _Natsu x Hisui._ _ **4)**_ _Gray x Fem-Natsu._ _ **5)**_ _Natsu x Minerva._ _ **6)**_ _Gray x Cana._ _ **7)**_ _Laxus x Erza._ _ **8)**_ _Gray x Angel._ _ **9)**_ _Jellal x Kagura._ _ **10)**_ _Natsu x Juvia._ _ **11)**_ _Natsu x Cana._ _ **12)**_ _Zeref x Erza._ _ **13)**_ _Natsu x Ultear._ _ **14)**_ _Natsu x Virgo…_ _ **Cumpliré con TODOS, sin embargo, no sé cuál será el orden. Este orden NO se respetará.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el one-shot son devueltos a sus respectivos dueños._

-o-

 _ **«LUNAR»**_

El lunar de Freed Justine no era un _lunar_ , o no uno _real_. Porque aquel _lunar_ no era nada más y nada menos que otro _dibujo_ _fallido_ de la Strauss. Así es, aquella _mancha_ que decoraba el lado izquierdo de su rostro, bajo su ojo descubierto, era obra de la albina.

.

.

.

Todo había comenzado en su adolescencia.

Él solo era una víctima del profundo amor que sentía por su compañera de gremio, un simple idiota enamorado dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por la chica que le gustaba. Y como tal, se dejó llevar por la dulce palabrería de la de orbes azuladas.

–Ara, Ara… Freed –Lo había llamado suavemente, con una sonrisa–. ¿Me quieres? –Preguntó sin rodeos, obteniendo como respuesta el enorme sonrojo del de cabellos verdes y la incesante tos que lo aquejaba–.

–¡Mi-Mi-Mira! –Chilló con dificultad, en medio de la tos–.

–¿Lo haces? –Volvió a preguntar, con pequeñas lágrimas decorando su angelical rostro–.

La culpa lo invadió rápidamente; se puso de pie, tomándola de los hombros y completamente avergonzado murmuró: –T-Te quiero…

La albina sonrió satisfecha, dejando atrás aquella fachada.

–Entonces, ¿Confías en mí? –Preguntó inocentemente, con su mano apoyada en su nívea mejilla–.

–L-Lo hago… –Contestó confundido. No tenía idea de a que punto quería llegar su amada–.

Y fue en ese preciso momento que lo comprendió. La albina sacó un marcador mágico, de esos nuevos, los que tenían fama de ser _permanentes_ ; según decían los rumores, _Ese marcador duraba toda la vida._

–¿Mira?

–Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que nos queremos –Argumentó la albina, al ver la confusión plasmada en el rostro del contrario. Acercó lentamente el marcador a la zona–. Solo será algo pequeño.

Asintió levemente, cerrando los ojos al sentir el objeto rozar su piel.

–Listo –Canturreó jubilosa la maga–.

 _¿Eso era todo?_ Se preguntó internamente el peli-verde un poco decepcionado, mientras abría sus ojos; pensaba que escribiría algo como: _Freed & Mira por siempre, _o cosas así de _cursi_.

Tomó el espejo que le ofrecía la albina, mirando, detenidamente, la zona dibujada... ¿Era en serio? ¿Le había dibujado un lunar? ¿Solo eso? Pensaba incrédulo el mago.

–¿Te gusta el corazón que dibujé? –Preguntó sonriente su acompañante–.

Paseó su mirada del espejo a la albina, para luego sonreírle a esta última.

–Umh. Es muy lindo Mira –Comentó–. Gracias.

Bueno, quizás si entrecerraba los ojos o si volteaba su cabeza parecería un corazón...

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _Aunque me prometí a mí misma que quedaría decente… Por alguna extraña razón terminó en esto TwT (?) De verdad, lo siento mucho ;w;_ _También me disculpo por la ausencia ;-; La semana pasada terminaron los exámenes, y quise darme de "vacaciones" el viernes u.u Y el sábado me entretuve leyendo_ _ **Awkward**_ _de_ _ **Marni Bates**_ _*Tsumi lo recomienda* -por si les interesa leerlo xD- E, inocentemente pensé: -"Hey, no hay problema. El Domingo escribo los one-shot"… Y ese es el momento en el que entran mis padres, obligándome a salir TwT_

 _Cambiando de tema, para los fans de Natsu (?) Les tengo buenas noticias, ¡el próximo que suba será uno con Natsu como protagonista (aunque aún no sé con quien xD)! -revisa los pedidos pendientes (?)- ewe Si no tengo problemas, lo estaría subiendo el miércoles uwu En fin~ que tengan un lindo día~_


	13. La entrevista (Natsu x Juvia)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre qué vais a leer._

 _ **6-. No**_ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos sitios; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Natsu x Juvia._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _One-shot. Tiene UA y posible OoC._

 _ **PEDIDOS PENDIENTES: 1)**_ _Natsu x Millianna._ _ **2)**_ _Lyon x Meredy._ _ **3)**_ _Natsu x Hisui._ _ **4)**_ _Gray x Fem-Natsu._ _ **5)**_ _Natsu x Minerva._ _ **6)**_ _Gray x Cana._ _ **7)**_ _Laxus x Erza._ _ **8)**_ _Gray x Angel._ _ **9)**_ _Jellal x Kagura._ _ **10)**_ _Freed x Wendy._ _ **11)**_ _Natsu x Cana._ _ **12)**_ _Zeref x Erza._ _ **13)**_ _Natsu x Ultear._ _ **14)**_ _Natsu x Virgo…_ _ **Cumpliré con TODOS, sin embargo, no sé cuál será el orden. Este orden NO se respetará.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el one-shot son devueltos a sus respectivos dueños._

-o-

 _ **«LA ENTREVISTA»**_

Terminó de cepillar sus hebras azuladas, dejando el cepillo a un lado mientras se echaba un último vistazo antes de salir. _Bien,_ murmuró para sí misma. Tomó su bolso y sus llaves, para luego abandonar su hogar.

Hoy era un día importante, su futuro laboral dependía de cómo actuase hoy frente al basquetbolista _Natsu Dragneel_. Debía dejar una buena impresión y entrevistar lo mejor que pudiese al deportista… Si no, bueno, debía olvidarse de su ascenso. No importaba lo bien que se llevase con su jefa, Aquarius no era una mujer condescendiente.

Tomó el primer taxi que encontró, dándole la dirección en donde se encontraría con el Dragneel: una cancha de básquetbol callejero. Le resultaba extraño que, con la fama que tenía el chico, aceptase la entrevista siempre y cuando fuese allí, sin cobrar un mísero céntimo. Normalmente las personas de su clase eran unas divas, exigiendo cenas costosas y regalías por una pequeña entrevista. Sin embargo, hasta ahora el Dragneel demostraba lo contrario. No pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa mientras le pagaba al chofer y agradecía por sus servicios.

Una vez se bajó del automóvil observó su alrededor, en busca del deportista. No le tomó mucho tiempo antes de reconocer su cabellera rosa. Se acercó sonriendo, pues, su lema era: _Siempre sonríe y dale la razón al entrevistado, aunque no la tenga. Tu sueldo te lo agradecerá._

–Dragneel-san –lo llamó suavemente, sin abandonar aquella sonrisa–.

–¿Uh…? –entrecerró sus ojos, escaneándola–. ¿Tú eres…? –dejó la pregunta en el aire, dándole la oportunidad de presentarse–.

–Juvia Lockser –se identificó rápidamente–. Juvia viene de parte de la revista _Fairy Tail_.

–¡Ah! –exclamó, señalándola acusatoriamente–. ¡Tú eres la chismosa que viene a espiarme por un día!

 _¿Chismosa?_ No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante semejante acusación. Era verdad que ese era el objetivo principal de la revista para la que trabaja, pero ella no era ninguna chismosa… Estuvo a punto de desmentirlo, sin embargo, recordó su lema: _Siempre sonríe y dale la razón al entrevistado._

–A-Así es, Dragneel-san –sonrió, con las palabras _Niña buena_ escritas por toda la cara–. Juvia está ansiosa de trabajar con usted.

–Llámame Natsu –sonrió el peli-rosa, tomándola de la mano para luego arrastrarla al interior de la cancha–.

–¿Na-Natsu-san? –El Dragneel soltó su mano, tomando el bolso de la peli-azul para dejarlo en el suelo; invitándola a la cancha–.

–Vamos a jugar, Juvia –dribló el balón en sus manos, maestralmente–. Intenta quitarme el balón.

–N-N-No –negó rápidamente. Siempre había sido mala en deportes y realmente no quería avergonzarse así misma frente a un profesional–. Juvia prefiere solo mirar.

–¿Por qué? –Interrogó, encestando un triple: dejando maravillada a la Lockser–. No es difícil.

–¡Eso fue increíble! –no pudo evitar gritar emocionada, apenándose inmediatamente–. Pe-Perdón…

–Ten –le ofreció el balón–. Inténtalo.

–Umh… Juvia cree que deberían comenzar con la entrevista, Natsu-san –dijo con la clara intención de evitar hacer el _ridículo_ –.

–Tenemos todo el día para ello –alegó el peli-rosa sonriendo–.

–Pe-Pero… –quiso replicar, pero la mirada llena de confianza que le dedicaba su acompañante la obligó a hacer lo impensable. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos y lanzó el balón al aire, sin la técnica adecuada, ni dirección; simplemente la lazó hacia arriba. Lentamente abrió los ojos, sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma–. ¡Juvia lo hi-! –fue cortada por el fuerte sonido del balón golpeando la cabeza del Dragneel–. ¡Natsu-san! –chilló, asustada de haberlo dañado. El peli-rosa yacía en el frío suelo, al parecer, inconsciente. Rápidamente se posicionó a su lado, preocupada–. ¡Juvia lo siente mucho, de verdad lo siente!

Solo había silencio, a excepción del ruido de los autos al pasar por la calle.

El pánico se estaba apoderando de ella. ¿Y si lo había matado por el balonazo? Poco creíble pero cierto… Ya veía en los periódicos: " _Joven periodista mata a famoso basquetbolista de un balonazo"_. Perdería su trabajo e iría a la cárcel. _¡Juvia no quiere eso!_

Una fuerte carcajada la sacó de sus pensamientos; levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro risueño del deportista. Estaba vivo… Y se burlaba de ella… _¡Dios, eres_ _tan_ _injusto!_

–¡Me gusta tu estilo, Juvia! –comentó entre risas, avergonzando aún más a la peli-azul–.

 _Siempre sonríe y dale la razón al entrevistado._

–Gra-Gracias, Natsu-san –una pequeña y nerviosa sonrisa se asomó–. A Juvia le tomó años perfeccionar la técnica –y sin siquiera darse cuenta ya le estaba siguiendo el juego–.

–Bien –se levantó con un poco de dificultad, ayudando luego a la chica a pararse–. Sigamos.

–Juvia no quiere matarlo a balonazos.

–No lo harás, soy muy resistente –respondió sonriente, pero la mirada preocupada de la peli-azul le dejó en claro que no podrían continuar jugando–. Bien, entonces vamos a comer algo –ofreció, aunque a la Lockser le pareció más bien una demanda–.

–¿Y la entrevista? –Preguntó automáticamente–.

–Umh… ¿La hacemos mientras comemos?

La peli-azul asintió, tomando su bolso para luego seguir al chico.

–¿Te parece bien un helado? –Preguntó, girándose hacia Juvia–. ¿O quieres otra cosa?

–Un helado está bien.

–Yo pago –demandó al ver que la chica comenzaba a sacar su billetera–.

–A Juvia no le parece justo.

–Pues, Juvia me dio un balonazo, lo mínimo que puede hacer es dejarme comprarle un helado –razonó el peli-rosa–.

–A Juvia le parece aún más injusto –dijo entre dientes–.

–¿De qué sabor quieres?

–Umh… –realmente no tenía un sabor favorito, todos le gustaban… Miró el cabello del deportista, e inmediatamente contestó–. De fresa, por favor –tras decir aquello se ruborizó, _¿En qué estaba pensando?_ –.

–En seguida vengo.

Juvia agradeció que el peli-rosa no notase nada. Aunque también se preguntaba la razón del porqué se sentía tan nerviosa con el peli-rosa cerca.

A los pocos minutos regresó con los helados, sacando del trance a la peli-azul.

–Juvia –la llamó, entregándole el helado de fresa–. ¿Sucede algo?

–¿Eh? No –respondió rápidamente, tomando el helado. ¡ _Nuestras manos se tocaron!_. Pensó dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro–. Gracias…

–No es nada –respondió, mirándola fijamente, como si tratase de encontrar algo en ella. Acción que no hizo más que ponerla extremadamente nerviosa–.

–¡Ah! –Exclamó, con la intención de que el color bajase de su cara–. Sobre la entrevista…

–Joder, Juvia –suspiró el Dragneel, comiendo de su helado–. ¿Tu vida gira en torno a tu trabajo?

 _Pues, si. Ayuda a Juvia a subsistir._ Quería decirle, sin embargo, lo que salió de sus labios fue un simple: –Lo siento –¿por qué se disculpaba? No lo sabía, ni lo averiguaría, por lo visto–.

–¿Te gusta el pistacho? –preguntó, mirándola de reojo. Juvia asintió–. ¿Quieres? –le ofreció de su helado, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas–.

 _¿¡UN BESO INDIRECTO!?_ Pensó la chica al borde de la muerte. Y Juvia no lo sabía, pero no era la única que había pensado en ello.

–Gracias –murmuró, para luego comer del helado–. Es delicioso, Natsu-sama.

 _¡No!_

–¿Sa-Sama? –Inquirió entre sorprendido y halagado el nombrado–.

–Ahahaha –reía avergonzada y nerviosa la chica–.

–¿Juvia?

–La entrevista… –fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento para desviar el tema. Y lo consiguió, el suspiró cansado que dio el basquetbolista se lo aseguró–.

–Ah~ Tenemos todo el día para ello…

Y Juvia aprendió a no confiar en su palabra…

.

.

.

 **Dos días después…**

Natsu y Juvia se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, aunque ésta última desease que fuesen _algo más_ ,incluso habían intercambiado números… Solo había un pequeño problema, el Dragneel JAMÁS contestó sus preguntas, es más, ni siquiera las dejaba hacérselas.

Su trabajo peligraba y Aquarius ya se lo había advertido cuatro veces en el corto período que había transcurrido. Solo tenía hasta el final del día para entregar algo que no tenía…

 _Adiós trabajo._

Y para rematar, el peli-rosa se negaba a ayudarla. Le había mandado por mensajes todas las preguntas, pidiéndole, no, más bien, rogándole que se las contestase, pero al parecer Natsu estaba demasiado ocupado como para hacerlo.

Se mordió el labio inferior, intentando calmar su frustración.

Podría inventarse las respuestas, pero ello iba contra su ética.

Se aferró a su almohada, como si esta le fuese a dar las respuestas que tanto esperaba. _Ojalá tú fueses mi entrevistado,_ pensó con amargura la Lockser.

Su celular sonó; rápidamente lo tomó, viendo de quien era: _Natsu Dragneel_. Su corazón dio un brinco nada más ver su nombre en la pequeña pantalla e inmediatamente contestó:

– _¿Natsu-san?_

– _¡Juvia, salgamos hoy!_ –se escuchaba emocionado–.

– _Lo siento, Juvia tiene trabajo, debe terminar una entrevista que no ha comenzado_ –dejó que la amargura se notase en su voz. Tenía la esperanza de que el chico contestase sus preguntas si lo hacía sentirse un poco culpable–.

– _¿En serio? ¿A quién entrevistas ahora?_

A Juvia realmente le gustaba Natsu, pero en ese momento no pudo evitar pensar que era un idiota.

– _A usted, Natsu-san. ¿No lo recuerda?_

– _Pero yo no he respondido nada…_

– _Exacto. Por ello el trabajo de Juvia peligra_ –suspiró agotada–. _Si disculpa a Juvia, debe buscar un nuevo traba-_

– _¡Espera! Estaré en tu casa en un momento._ –Y cortó la llamada–.

–¿Eh?

Aún no salía de su confusión cuando el timbre sonó. No podía creerlo, el deportista no bromeaba con _"en un momento_ ". A la velocidad de un rayo se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola y dejando pasar al peli-rosa.

–Lo siento –se disculpó sin aliento, parecía como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Juvia se sintió culpable, si no hubiese sido tan _fría_ , el Dragneel no hubiera tenido que correr tanto. Se veía muy cansado… Pero, por otra parte, no podía evitar sentirse feliz; se había tomado esas molestias por ella–. Comencemos con la entrevista, Juvia.

Asintió, corriendo a la cocina en busca de jugo para hidratarlo. Volvió a la sala, extendiéndoselo; él lo aceptó agradecido, con una gran sonrisa.

–¿Qué lo motivó a jugar básquetbol? –Preguntó tomando notas–.

–Mi padre –respondió, dejando el vaso, ahora vacío, en la mesa–. Él también jugaba, aunque no profesionalmente… Siguiente.

–¿Eh? Ah, Sí –balbuceó–. ¿Algún miedo?

–¿No te reirás? –alzó una ceja, interrogando–.

Juvia negó.

–No es miedo, pero no soporto los transportes –murmuró un poco avergonzado–. Esa es otra razón del porqué soy deportista: tengo piernas fuertes. Gracias a todos los kilómetros que he corrido en toda mi vida.

A pesar de que lo prometió no pudo contener la risa.

–¡Hey!

–Ju-Juvia lo siente –se disculpó, aún carcajeándose–. ¿Tiene novia? –Preguntó, sin querer realmente. No sabía qué haría si le respondía que sí… Eso sin duda le dolería–.

–Si –admitió él. Y allí estaba, la respuesta que tanto temía… Se encogió en el sofá, queriendo fundirse con él–. Aunque ella no lo sabe –rió el peli-rosa, viendo la inocente reacción de la chica: inmediatamente se había incorporado, con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente–.

–¿Có-Cómo…? –Preguntó, con un hilo de voz–.

– _Chismosa_ … –se burló, provocando que la chica hiciera un puchero que le pareció de lo más adorable–. Se llama Juvia y su hobbie es darme balonazos.

–¿Eh? ¿¡Juvia!? –Casi gritó, dejando caer la libreta que tenía en sus manos–.

–Ups. Ahora lo sabe –rió estruendosamente–.

–¡Natsu-sama! –se quejó avergonzada–. ¡Deje de tomarle el pelo a Juvia, por favor!

–No lo hago –contestó serio, tomando su muñeca y tirando de ella hacia él–. Jamás podría tomarte el pelo –la acurrucó en su pecho–. Siguiente pregunta.

–¿De-De verdad es el novio de Juvia? –preguntó inocentemente la peli-azul, levantando la mirada para encararlo–.

–Sí, pero es un secreto –sonrió, acariciando sus cabellos azules–. ¿No se lo dirás, cierto?

–Juvia ya lo sabe –sonrió deslumbrantemente–.

–Oh, ¿Y qué opina de eso?

–Juvia ama a Natsu-sama –besó su mejilla–.

–Eso no es amor –negó divertido el Dragneel–. Esto sí es amor –tomó su barbilla, para acercar sus labios a los propios; culminando en un dulce y tierno beso–.

.

.

.

–Así que… –el tono molesto y ceño fruncido de su jefa la asustó un poco–. ¿La novia de Natsu Dragneel?

–Hehe~ Natsu-sama es increíble –canturreó con una aura rosa y corazones a su alrededor–. ¿No lo cree, Aquarius-san?

–¡Juvia! –Le regañó, sacándola de su mundo–. ¡Utilizaste una entrevista para conseguir novio!

–Juvia no lo tenía planeado –negó la peli-azul–. Juvia lo jura.

La de cabellos celestes suspiró: –Como sea –relajó su ceño fruncido–. Felicidades.

–Muchas gracias, Aquarius-san.

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _¡Me disculpo por la demora! Sé que prometí subirlo el miércoles, pero ocurrió algo que no esperaba :c En compensación, les he traído un one-shot muuuuyyyy largo, es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora uwu Y por supuesto, debía ser NaVia~ Espero que les haya gustado y-y-y ahora no prometo nada sobre la actualización; el mundo se pone en mi contra cada vez que prometo algo xD Si no me creen pregúntenle a mi mejor amigo OwO Lo único que diré es que trataré de que sea lo más pronto posible y no sé de qué pareja será. En fin~ que tengan un lindo día…_


	14. Primerizos (Lyon x Meredy)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre qué vais a leer._

 _ **6-. No**_ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos sitios; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Lyon x Meredy._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _One-shot. Contiene posible OoC (justificado por las hormonas, creo xD)._

 _ **PEDIDOS PENDIENTES: 1)**_ _Natsu x Millianna._ _ **2)**_ _Bachus x Lisanna._ _ **3)**_ _Natsu x Hisui._ _ **4)**_ _Gray x Fem-Natsu._ _ **5)**_ _Natsu x Minerva._ _ **6)**_ _Gray x Cana._ _ **7)**_ _Laxus x Erza._ _ **8)**_ _Gray x Angel._ _ **9)**_ _Jellal x Kagura._ _ **10)**_ _Freed x Wendy._ _ **11)**_ _Natsu x Cana._ _ **12)**_ _Zeref x Erza._ _ **13)**_ _Natsu x Ultear_ _ **14)**_ _Natsu x Virgo…_ _ **Cumpliré con TODOS, sin embargo, no sé cuál será el orden. Este orden NO se respetará.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el one-shot es devuelto a su respectivo dueño._

-o-

 _ **«PRIMERIZOS»**_

 _ **Segundo mes…**_

Vio la preocupación y el miedo plasmados en el rostro de su pareja, y francamente, no era para menos. Él también estaba aterrado. Si no fuera por las lágrimas de la peli-rosa que amenazaban con salir, él probablemente se hubiese echado a correr, para tomar aire y pensarlo con calma. No obstante, en ese momento solo se abalanzó a abrazar a su joven novia, mientras le murmuraba un: –Todo va a estar bien. Saldremos adelante –una frase que ni él mismo se tragaba en ese instante.

Las palabras de Polyushca seguían haciendo eco en la habitación, o era su cabeza quien se lo repetía una y otra vez, haciéndolo consciente de la enorme responsabilidad que ahora cargaban en sus hombros.

– _La humana está embarazada._

La estrechó fuertemente en sus brazos, mientras la menor se aferraba a él, llorando, desahogándose… Continuó allí, sin moverse de su lado, frotando su espalda, confortándola, hasta que la menor cedió ante el sueño.

Dormía tranquilamente, aún con lágrimas decorando su angelical rostro; delicadamente se las quitó con su pulgar. Quitó algunos mechones rosas de su frente, para luego besarla.

–Te amo, Med –murmuró, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tenía miedo, sin embargo, sabía que Meredy estaba aún más aterrada. Ella era prácticamente una niña, mayor de edad sí, pero niña al fin y al cabo. En cambio él, ya era un adulto... Otra parte de él estaba realmente feliz. Sentía que todos sus sueños acababan de cumplirse, como si no necesitase nada más para ser feliz; solo a Meredy y al bebé que venía en camino.

Siempre quiso formar una familia, cálida y amorosa, como la familia que algún día ambos tuvieron y que por razones del cruel destino perdieron; aunque quizás el destino no fuese tan cruel, después de todo los unió y les dio a cada uno, una nueva _familia_. No obstante, jamás pensó que sería así. Él esperaba que fuese planeado, cuando la chica se sintiese preparada para traer una vida al mundo. Y ahora, claramente, no lo estaba. Ni ella, ni él…

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, frotándolos para desperezarse. Miró a su lado, encontrándose con el dormido rostro del chico… Dormía como un _bebé_. No pudo evitar palidecer ante esta comparación.

 _¿Realmente abría un bebé jugando alrededor de la casa?_

A Meredy le gustaban los niños, siempre cuidaba de las niñitas de Jellal, cuando éste se iba de misión. Pero no se sentía preparada para cuidar de hijos propios…

 _Era una enorme responsabilidad…_

Tocó delicadamente su plano vientre, sonriendo débilmente. Francamente, le agradaba la idea de tener un _mini-Lyon_ revoloteando por la casa… Pero también tenía miedo. Le aterraba siquiera el pensar ser una mala madre. Confiaba en el Vastia, él sería el mejor padre del mundo, de eso no tenía dudas… Pero, _¿y ella?_ Meredy no había tenido una _buena_ madre o si la tuvo, ya no la recordaba… Su única imagen materna había sido Ultear, quien la rescató cuando era pequeña y le dio todo el amor que una madre pudiese darle a un hijo. La Milkovich había sido una gran madre: la mejor que pudo haber deseado… Pero ella no era su verdadera madre, por ello estaba aterrada. Había escuchado que algunas cosas se heredan, y ella, temía haber heredado las cosas malas de su progenitora.

Se mordió el labio inferior, intentando disipar el miedo; pero no bastaba con ello. El temor y la preocupación seguían invadiéndola, y no parecían tener la intención de marcharse.

Sintió al de cabellos plateados removerse en la cama, hasta sentarse a su lado. Lo miró de reojo, sin atreverse a decir nada; en su lugar jugó nerviosa con sus dedos. El chico solo la miró preocupado, escaneándola detenidamente.

–Lo harás bien –afirmó sonriendo el Vastia, como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos–. Seremos unos buenos padres, Med –la estrechó en sus brazos, besando su mejilla. La peli-rosa asintió vagamente–. Ya verás, seremos la envidia de todos los padres en las reuniones –bromeó, con la intención de aligerar el ambiente. Y lo logró. La peli-rosa soltó una pequeña carcajada, mientras le empujaba de manera juguetona.

–Idiota –infló los mofletes, en ademán infantil.

–Todo va a estar bien –murmuró, para luego juntar sus labios en un tierno beso.

Meredy asintió.

 _Todo iba a estar bien. No tenía de qué preocuparse. Ambos serían unos buenos padres._

.

.

.

 _ **Cuarto mes…**_

El Vastia la miró perplejo, intentando encontrar el _chiste_ en las acciones de la joven; no lo encontraba. Vamos, que había estado leyendo libros sobre paternidad en los últimos meses, y éstos lo prevenían sobre los llamados antojos y los constantes cambios de humor de una embarazada. Pero esto, rayaba en lo extraño. _¿Hielo?_ ¿Qué clase de antojo era ese? Y ni hablar de la conducta de la menor en los recientes días. ¡Joder, si se desnudaba a cada momento! ¡Ya se le estaba pegando su lado exhibicionista!

Una noche, Meredy había llegado a pedirle, _amablemente_ , que éste hiciera de _hielera personal_. Si, sonaba raro. Y no solo sonaba raro, era _RARO_. Lyon se pasó toda la noche, y cuando decía toda la noche, era _TODA LA NOCHE_ , fabricando cubitos de hielo. Uno tras otro, sin dormir. Pero admitía que había valido la pena. Se desvelaría todas las noches que la peli-rosa se lo pidiera, y todo para ver aquella radiante sonrisa en su rostro. Sin importar que al otro día se levantara con unas ojeras de mil demonios, mientras ella se burlaba de su desgracia… Provocada gracias a ella.

Luego de aquellos, muy especiales, antojos; la peli-rosa actuaba aún más extraña… Todo había comenzado hace unas semanas, cuando fueron de visita a la casa de Gray, su casi-hermano... O recién lo había notado el Vastia. Las dos opciones eran válidas.

Lyon y el Fullbaster peleaban como siempre, desvistiéndose de paso. Todo era tan normal… Hasta que miraron a su lado, abrumados; pues, la peli-rosa se encontraba en posición de combate… En ropa interior. Atacándolos con palabrotas, nada dignas de ella.

Desde ese momento, el Vastia entendió que el embarazo afectaba más a las mujeres de lo que él pensaba…

.

.

.

 _ **Quinto mes…**_

–¡ _Que lindos. Están embarazados!_ –Había canturreado una mujer mayor, cuando la pareja estaba dando un pequeño paseo por el parque, para estirar las piernas. _Era bueno para el bebé,_ o eso decían… Si, era bueno. Pero sí Meredy ya no se podía la panza a ÉL le tocaba cargarla–. _Muchas felicidades._

El Vastia no dejaba de analizar sus palabras: _"Están embarazados"_. Rió ante la ingenuidad de la anciana. Pfff… Si la embarazada era Meredy, no él. Él no estaba con antojos –a excepción del helado, que por alguna razón últimamente no podía dejarlo de lado–; él no tenía cambios de humor constantemente –o eso creía, porque a la peli-rosa le parecía más sensible de lo normal–. Además, lo más importante, él no podía sentir al bebé en su vientre –en eso no podía objetar la menor–.

–¡Lyon, está pateando! –Dijo con gran emoción Meredy, mientras ponía sus manos en _el lugar de los hechos_ –. ¡Ven, apurate!

Y eso hizo, dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para sentir las pataditas de su hijo o hija; no era relevante el género, lo único que le importaba era que naciese sano.

–¿Dónde? –Interrogó, ansioso. Su corazón latía expectante.

–Aquí –señaló la peli-rosa, tomando su mano y posicionándola allí–. ¿Lo sientes? –Sonrió, desbordando dulzura.

–No… –negó, un poco decepcionado–. No siento nada, Med.

–Pero sí está pateando fuerte –alegó la menor, sintiendo la desilusión del Vastia–. Lyon… –murmuró, compadeciéndose de él. Sería maravilloso si pudiesen compartir esos momentos juntos… Que el mayor se deleitara con los golpecitos del bebé y ella pudiese apreciar su rostro, reflejando una mezcla de sentimientos... Pero eso, era imposible: Lyon no podía quedar embarazado, ni nada por el estilo… Si tan solo hubiese un modo…

–Nee… Med, ¿qué se siente? –Había preguntado, con una débil sonrisa. La peli-rosa sentía como su corazón se encogía con nada más verlo.

Se mantuvo en silencio, intentando encontrar una respuesta que dejase satisfecho al mayor: –¿Quieres sentirlo? –Volvió a preguntar, sonriendo. El de cabellos grisáceos solo la miró confundido, asintiendo levemente–. Entonces… –utilizó su magia, uniéndolos. Sonrió satisfecha al ver el rostro sorprendido del mayor cuando sintió una patadita del bebé.

Era en momentos así, que Meredy agradecía ser maga sensorial.

–¡Med, me pateó! –Chilló, acariciando su propio vientre; _como si él fuese el embarazado_. La peli-rosa rió ante esta comparación.

Asintió efusivamente: –¿Qué sientes? –Preguntó risueña.

–Los amo. A ti y al bebé –la besó tiernamente.

–También te amamos, Lyon.

.

.

.

 _ **Octavo mes…**_

 _Paranoico_ , esa era la palabra que describía a Lyon Vastia en los últimos días. Meredy admitía que estaba igual de nerviosa, sino más; sin embargo, alguien debía mantenerse _calmado_ en la casa. Y ese, no sería el Vastia…

Nada más la peli-rosa abría la boca y el chico corría por toda la casa gritando: _¡Ya viene, ya viene!..._ Una escena cómica, pero preocupante. ¿Qué haría cuando llegase el momento del parto?

Suspiró resignada, mientras seguía comiendo cubitos de hielo y se estiraba en la cama; algo un poco difícil, debido a su, muy abultado, vientre.

Era algo realmente injusto.

ELLA era la embarazada, ELLA debía perder la cordura; no obstante, el Vastia no se lo permitía con sus acciones…

Miró el bol en donde tenía los hielos: estaba vacío. Refunfuñó, sentándose en la cama.

–¡Lyon! –Gritó, fuerte y claro. Dos segundos después, el de cabellos claros entraba estrepitosamente en la habitación, echando la puerta abajo con una patada. La peli-rosa alzó una de sus finas cejas, admirando la puerta tirada.

–¿¡Qué sucede!? ¿¡Ya es hora!? –Apenas y le entendía lo que decía el mayor. Jamás había escuchado hablar a alguien con semejante rapidez.

Negó suavemente.

–Se me acabó el hielo –señaló el bol con la mirada, con una pequeña sonrisa que intentaba ocultar, para no _molestar_ al mayor–. ¿Me das más, por favor?

Escuchó el fuerte suspiro de alivio que daba el Vastia, mientras de sus dedos salía el hielo en forma de cubo.

–Meredy, lo haces apropósito –la regañó, depositando el cubito en el bol; para luego seguir con otro, hasta llenar el recipiente.

–No es cierto –se defendió la menor, con un puchero–. Tú eres el paranoico.

–No soy paranoico.

Besó su mejilla: –Cuando se me rompa la bolsa gritaré "Ya es hora" –sonrió, dándole tranquilidad al mayor–. Debes relajarte.

–Tú también –acarició su cabeza, mientras la atraía hacia ella; abrazándola.

.

.

.

 _ **Noveno mes…**_

–Gray –gruñó el Vastia–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–De visita –respondió sin más, auto-invitándose a pasar–. ¿Meredy está postrada en cama?

–Está embarazada, imbécil –alegó el mayor.

–Lo mismo –se encogió de hombros, indiferente–. No se puede parar.

–Mejor lárgat-

–¡Ly-Lyon, ya es hora! –Escuchó gritar a la chica desde la habitación, con una voz desgarradora, acompañada de quejidos. Le tomó unos segundos analizar las palabras emitidas por la joven…

El Vastia entró en pánico; sus ojos casi se salían de la impresión y sus pies no le respondían como quería. Y, en medio de ello, solo se volteó hacia el Fullbaster, tomándolo por los hombros con una boba sonrisa; sonrisa que no hizo más que producirle náuseas a Gray.

–¡Va-Va a nacer! –Gritaba eufórico, mientras abrazaba al pelinegro, palmeando su espalda… _Wow… Sí que está emocionado._ Pensó el menor–. ¡Está por nacer! ¡Está naciendo, Gray! –Repetía, riendo hasta las lágrimas.

–¿Está… naciendo? –Alzó una ceja, incrédulo–.

–Sí, Gray. Seré padre.

–¿Entonces qué haces aquí, idiota? –Sin querer, o queriendo, daba igual en ese momento; alzó la voz–. Ve con ella.

–¡Ah! Cierto –asintió el mayor, nervioso; para luego correr hasta la habitación, mientras gritaba–. ¡Gray, ve por Chelia! ¡Ella nos puede ayudar!

–¿Y por qué diablos debo ir yo? –Bufó–. Ni siquiera sé donde está –Iba a continuar quejándose pero los gritos de la peli-rosa lo obligaron a moverse rápido. _La pobre chica estaba sufriendo_ … Corrió hasta el gremio del de cabellos claros; tenía la vana esperanza de encontrar allí a la menor de las primas Blendy. Y vaya que tenía razón: Allí estaba.

No había tiempo de explicar nada. Solo tomó su mano, para luego llevársela corriendo hasta la casa de Lyon; escuchaba como la chica se quejaba y pedía explicaciones sobre sus hechos, pero éste se _negaba_ a dárselas. Abrió la puerta bruscamente, casi empujándola hasta la habitación de la pareja.

–Meredy –jadeó el Fullbaster agotado, sosteniéndose de sus rodillas; dándole a entender a Chelia a que se refería–. Es-Está…

–¿¡Eeeh!? –Exclamó, más que sorprendida–. Pero yo jamás he ayudado en un part-

–Chelia, ayúdala, por favor –esa era la voz del Vastia, llena de súplica. La chica se mordió el labio inferior, asintiendo levemente–. Gracias.

Rápidamente se posicionó al borde de la cama, entre las piernas ya abiertas de Meredy.

–Re-Respira hondo –pidió, con un hilo de voz–. Gray, toma su mano.

–¿Eh?

–Espera, ¿Por qué yo?

–¡Yo debería tomar su mano! –Exclamaba el Vastia, mirando retadoramente al pelinegro.

–Porque sí. Hazlo tú –dijo infando los mofletes–. No dejaré que lo haga Lyon.

–Pero yo no…

–¡SOLO DAME LA MANO, JODIDA PRINCESA DE HIELO! –Ese gritó bestial era de la embarazada. Y el Fullbaster, ni tonto ni perezoso, tomó su mano. Meredy embarazada era de temer. Joder, sí hasta se compadecía de Lyon en ese momento.

–Puja –ordenó la menor.

Apretó fuertemente la mano del pelinegro, mientras pujaba con todas sus fuerzas. Realmente, Gray no sabía para que ocupaba sus fuerzas, ¿Para pujar o para arrancarle la mano? Bueno, lo que importaba era que hacía un magnífico trabajo con ambos.

–Vamos, Med –alentaba a su lado el Vastia, sonriendo–. Tú puedes. Es como si estuvieses orinando –la comparación no le agradó nada a Meredy, ni mucho menos la boba sonrisa que tenía el mayor. Mientras ella sufría, él solo sonreía como buen idiota. Frunció el ceño y suspirando pesadamente utilizó su magia. _Si voy a sufrir, que lo haga conmigo._ Pensó, de manera cruel.

El grito desgarrador que dio el mayor fue suficiente para subirle los ánimos a Meredy. Sonrió ladinamente, mientras continuaba con su labor: pujar.

Por otro lado, Lyon estaba viendo _estrellas_ , allí, tirado en el frío suelo, retorciéndose de dolor y _aullando_.

–Va-Vamos… Lyon… –se burlaba la peli-rosa–. Pu-Puja conmigo…

–¡LYON! –Chilló Chelia, corriendo en su ayuda.

–¡Chelia, Meredy está…! –Vociferaba Gray, ignorando por completo al Vastia.

–¡AAAGH! –Gritaban ambos, Lyon y Meredy…

El llanto de un bebé resonó en el cuarto, alertando a los presentes. _Nació._ Fue lo primero que se les vino a la mente, mientras intercambiaban miradas entre los cuatro. La primera en reaccionar fue Chelia, quién se puso de pie, yendo hacia el recién nacido.

–El cordón –dijo, buscando algo con qué cortarlo. Gray si perder tiempo le extendió unas tijeras, que para su suerte estaban sobre la mesita de noche: –Ten.

–Gracias –sonrió la menor, tomándolas.

.

.

.

Meredy se veía agotada, su rostro estaba más pálido que de costumbre y su respiración inconstante no cesaba. Lyon vio que sonreía débilmente, mientras se desvanecía la magia que los unía. Estaba preocupado, la chica ya no tenía fuerzas y sus ojos se cerraban lentamente.

–Descansa –apartó algunos mechones rosas, besando su frente–. Estaremos aquí cuando despiertes –sonrió, dándole tranquilidad a su mujer.

Asintió, dejándose vencer por el cansancio.

–Tu hijo –carraspeó Chelia, llamando su atención–. Aquí está –se lo extendió, envuelto en una manta azul cielo.

–Gracias a Dios se parece a Meredy –opinó el Fullbaster, con la clara intención de molestarlo.

–Lyon… –murmuró la peli-rosa menor, tomando aire–. Hazte a un lado.

–¿Eh?

–Voy a curarla –señaló a la peli-rosa.

–Gracias, Chelia. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco –agradeció sinceramente el de cabellos claros.

Puso sus manos sobre el adolorido cuerpo de la mayor, sanándola de inmediato. Sonrió al ver que Meredy comenzaba a despertar.

–Gracias –sonrió la peli-rosa, sintiendo su cuerpo ligero.

–No es nada –le devolvió la sonrisa… Meredy _fue_ su rival… Meredy ya había ganado todas las batallas, y ahora, la guerra. Ya no tenía razones para guardarle rencor, puesto que no podría luchar contra ella.

–¿Y cómo se llamará? –Preguntó Gray, fingiendo desinterés.

Ambos padres se miraron, para luego sonreír y decir: –Reon.

–Oh…

Meredy tomó al pequeño en sus brazos, acurrucándolo en su pecho. Y sin dejar de sonreír dijo: –Nee… Reon, te presento a tus padrinos: Gray Fullbaster y Chelia Blendy.

–¿¡QUÉ!?

Ambos padres reían. Diablos, sus rostros al enterarse de la noticia… valían una fortuna en cualquier revista.

MIentras Gray y Chelia aún no salían del asombro; Lyon y Meredy se besaban, murmurando un _Te amo;_ para luego besar la frente de su pequeño primogénito.

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _¡Lyredy forever~! *con voz de bestia, pls* Bueno, espero que le haya gustado y que haya valido la pena la larga espera uwu_

 _Me he dado cuenta que el Lyredy se está haciendo popu (?) Y la verdad lo entiendo, es una parejita muy linda OwO_

 _Había pensado en escribir sobre todos los meses pero me pareció muy, muy, muy largo –de hecho, incluso ahora está muy largo xD- Así que tuve que resumir bastante uwu Con esto ya no actualizo hasta dentro de unos meses (?) ok no, pero tengan paciencia ;w; Que debo cumplir con mi papel de estudiante :c_

 _Cambiando de tema, ¿Cuántas madres en el mundo habrían deseado tener el poder de Meredy? xD ¿Ya eres madre? ¡Cuéntanos tu historia (?)! Ok no. Bueno, eso sería todo por hoy~ Que tengan un lindo día :3_


	15. Luz (Natsu x Ultear)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre qué vais a leer._

 _ **6-. No**_ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos sitios; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Natsu x Ultear._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _Drabble. Ninguna, creo. ouo_

 _ **PEDIDOS PENDIENTES: 1)**_ _Natsu x Millianna._ _ **2)**_ _Bachus x Lisanna._ _ **3)**_ _Natsu x Hisui._ _ **4)**_ _Gray x Fem-Natsu._ _ **5)**_ _Natsu x Minerva._ _ **6)**_ _Gray x Cana._ _ **7)**_ _Laxus x Erza._ _ **8)**_ _Gray x Angel._ _ **9)**_ _Jellal x Kagura._ _ **10)**_ _Freed x Wendy._ _ **11)**_ _Natsu x Cana._ _ **12)**_ _Zeref x Erza._ _ **13)**_ _Natsu x Mavis._ _ **14)**_ _Natsu x Virgo._ _ **15)**_ _Sting x Lisanna._ _ **16)**_ _Yuriy x Mavis._ _ **17)**_ _Natsu x Bisca…_ _ **Cumpliré con TODOS, sin embargo, no sé cuál será el orden. Este orden NO se respetará.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el one-shot es devuelto a su respectivo dueño._

-o-

 _ **«LUZ»**_

En la vida de Ultear sólo había oscuridad. La misma oscuridad que ella dejó que la rodease y la despojase de toda la luz que en algún momento tuvo.

Se dejó llevar por el rencor y la insaciable sed de venganza. Se dejó arrastrar por la soledad –o de eso intentaba convencerse–; quizás, sólo quizás, si no hubiese estado sola, no se encontraría tan sumida en la oscuridad. Quizás, si en ese momento hubiese tenido a alguien, ahora ella podría estar libre de pecados… No obstante, la realidad era otra: Ella estaba sola, jamás tuvo a nadie que pudiese ayudarla a salir de aquel profundo agujero.

Lastimó personas inocentes. Se lastimó así misma muchas veces; creyendo que eso le ayudaría a ser libre, sin siquiera notar que con eso no hacía más que hundirse más y más…

Intentó redimir sus pecados y comenzar una nueva vida. Ya casi lo lograba. Y cuando por fin creyó poder alcanzar a ver la luz, de nuevo fue rodeada de oscuridad; aquello la destrozó. Le hizo darse cuenta de que aún se encontraba cayendo en la oscuridad; y que no podría salir de allí jamás.

Ultear no tenía derecho a ver la luz…

– _Eres nuestra compañera_ –la voz del Dragneel la hizo sobresaltarse, no, lo que en verdad la hizo sobresaltarse fueron aquellas palabras.

 _Compañeros._ Qué lindo sonaba esa palabra; linda y lejana. Casi imposible.

Rió bajo por la inocencia del chico. _Compañeros_ … Ellos no lo eran, Ultear no los tenía, ella estaba sola… Por más que quisiese convencerse de lo contrario, siempre volvía a caer; volviendo a la realidad.

– _Somos compañeros_ –volvía a repetirle, para hacerla entrar en razón–. _No estás sola, Ultear_ –la cálida sonrisa que acompañaba aquellas palabras provocaban en ella alegría. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando escuchar aquellas palabras?

Inconscientemente las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir, llevándose consigo sus preocupaciones, su dolor, su todo…

Y en ese momento Ultear lo entendió: la luz que tanto anhelaba ver estaba allí, parada frente a ella.

Natsu Dragneel era su luz.

No pudo evitar pensar que, si moría justo ahora, lo haría inmensamente feliz… No necesitaba nada más.

– _Gracias…_ –agradeció débilmente; casi inaudible, dejando que el viento se la llevase consigo. Sintiendo como el peli-rosa la rodeaba con sus brazos, atrayéndole hacia él; ahuecando su cabeza en su pecho, dándole el confort que tanto había necesitado…

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _Aunque principalmente había pensado en un lemon, al final me decidí por esto ;u; Espero que les haya gustado, y si, sé que es muy corto, pero el sentimiento es lo que importa (?) *frase tomada de uno de mis compañeros (?)* En fin, que tengan un lindo día uwu Byebye~_


	16. Deseo prohibido (Simon x Kagura)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre qué vais a leer._

 _ **6-. No**_ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos sitios; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Simon x Kagura._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _Drabble. Tiene incesto, unilateral y lime; si eres sensible a estos temas por favor abstente de leer, gracias._

 _ **PEDIDOS PENDIENTES: 1)**_ _Natsu x Millianna._ _ **2)**_ _Bachus x Lisanna._ _ **3)**_ _Natsu x Hisui._ _ **4)**_ _Gray x Fem-Natsu._ _ **5)**_ _Natsu x Minerva._ _ **6)**_ _Gray x Cana._ _ **7)**_ _Laxus x Erza._ _ **8)**_ _Gray x Angel._ _ **9)**_ _Jellal x Kagura._ _ **10)**_ _Freed x Wendy._ _ **11)**_ _Natsu x Cana._ _ **12)**_ _Zeref x Erza._ _ **13)**_ _Natsu x Mavis._ _ **14)**_ _Natsu x Virgo._ _ **15)**_ _Sting x Lisanna._ _ **16)**_ _Yuriy x Mavis._ _ **17)**_ _Natsu x Bisca_ _ **18)**_ _Loke x Aries._ _ **19)**_ _Midnight/Macbeth x Meredy._ _ **20)**_ _Gajeel x Evergreen…_ _ **Cumpliré con TODOS, sin embargo, no sé cuál será el orden. Este orden NO se respetará.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el drabble es devuelto a su respectivo dueño._

-o-

 _ **«DESEO PROHIBIDO»**_

Sabía que no debía, pero aún así no podía evitarlo: deseaba a su hermano.

Deseaba tenerlo allí, junto a ella; deseaba sus grandes manos acariciando su cuerpo; deseaba su lengua recorriendo cada rincón de su ser; deseaba tener aquel trozo de carne dentro de su boca, saborearlo; deseaba que su hermano la tomara violentamente, despojándola de su inocencia; deseaba sus besos, húmedos y demandantes… Deseaba todo de él.

Sin bien lo deseaba, sabía que jamás podría tenerlo, por ello debía conformarse con tocarse ella misma, imaginando que él era quien le producía semejante placer.

 _Su hermano._

Esos pensamientos se los llevaría a la tumba, actuando como si nada frente al protagonista de sus oscuros deseos, fingiendo que solo lo veía como a un hermano, nada más.

Una vil mentira, con la que podría seguir a su lado, como siempre.

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _¿Qué les pareció? Sé que fue cortito y que, probablemente, me lancen a un acantilado por la trama D: pero en mi defensa fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente con esta pareja xD Umh… no tengo hermanos, por ello no me da pena escribir cosas así u.u *Tsumi es una desvergonzada (?)* Y me disculpo con las personitas que sí los tienen :3 No era mi intención traumarlos, ni nada por el estilo. En fin~ ewe nos leemos en el próximo drabble/one-shot/songfic/etc. Byebye uwu_


	17. Novio a prueba (Gajeel x Evergreen)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre qué vais a leer._

 _ **6-. No**_ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos sitios; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Gajeel x Evergreen._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _One-shot. Mucho, mucho, mucho OoC y celos de casi hermanos (?)_

 _ **PEDIDOS PENDIENTES: 1)**_ _Natsu x Millianna._ _ **2)**_ _Bachus x Lisanna._ _ **3)**_ _Natsu x Hisui._ _ **4)**_ _Gray x Fem-Natsu._ _ **5)**_ _Natsu x Minerva._ _ **6)**_ _Gray x Cana._ _ **7)**_ _Laxus x Erza._ _ **8)**_ _Gray x Angel._ _ **9)**_ _Jellal x Kagura._ _ **10)**_ _Freed x Wendy._ _ **11)**_ _Natsu x Cana._ _ **12)**_ _Zeref x Erza._ _ **13)**_ _Natsu x Mavis._ _ **14)**_ _Natsu x Virgo._ _ **15)**_ _Sting x Lisanna._ _ **16)**_ _Yuriy x Mavis._ _ **17)**_ _Natsu x Bisca._ _ **18)**_ _Loke x Aries._ _ **19)**_ _Macbeth x Meredy…_ _ **Cumpliré con TODOS, sin embargo, no sé cuál será el orden. Este orden NO se respetará.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el one-shot es devuelto a su respectivo dueño._

-o-

 _ **«NOVIO A PRUEBA»**_

Su relación era un secreto – _era,_ hasta que fueron descubiertos–. Su relación _era_ un secreto, no por vergüenza, sino porque Gajeel valoraba su vida. El Redfox no era idiota; sabía que gritar a los cuatro vientos que tenía una relación con la autodenominada _Reina de las hadas_ era una muerte segura. Ni Laxus, ni Raijinshuu lo dejarían tranquilo. Y si Gajeel debía ser sincero, hubiera preferido ser descubierto por Mirajane –y ser chantajeado por ésta–, que por el mismísimo Laxus Dreyar; pero, lamentablemente, la suerte no estaba de su lado. No ese día, eso era un hecho.

Y es que peor que ser _descubierto_ , es ser descubierto con _las manos en la masa_ –o para ser más específica, sus manos colándose por el vestido de la castaña–.

 _Doble mierda._

Vale, era su culpa por ocupar el sótano del gremio como hotel; pero en su defensa –si es que podía defenderse– él no sabía que el blondo pasaba el rato allí –y cómo saberlo, si él no paraba allí; Gajeel nunca iba al sótano y ahora que iba… _¡Diablos! Lo pillaban en el acto_ –.

El ambiente era denso, tan denso que podría cortarlo con un cuchillo –pero Gajeel no se pasaría de listo sacando un cuchillo para comprobar su teoría; eso sería un suicidio–. El ambiente era tan denso que hasta le costaba respirar normalmente y le inmovilizaba en su lugar –ni las manos le había quitado a Evergreen _el desgraciado_ , como el Dreyar decidió apodarlo–; ¿o era el miedo que le infundía el rubio el que le inmovilizaba? Quizás un poco de ambas.

El pelinegro tragó duro. Auto-convenciéndose de que todo aquello era una pesadilla, que cuando abriese los ojos estaría en su cama, pero el fuerte empujón que le dio su novia lo hizo darse cuenta de la realidad: _Sí estaba jodido._

Trastabilló un poco debido al empujón y cuando ya pudo recuperar el equilibrio paseó su mirada de la castaña al Dreyar, y viceversa, una y otra vez. Nadie se atrevía a abrir la boca, ¿para qué hacerlo? Se hundirían más –si es que aquello se podía–.

–La-Laxus, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –Evergreen decidió romper el hielo, acomodándose sus ropas; actuando _muy_ casual, es más, Gajeel apostaba a que la maga estaba ignorando su presencia. Tampoco era que le molestase, en ese momento, ser _invisible_. Aquella sería una trágica escena; allí correría sangre y el Redfox apostaba que no sería de la menstruación de la castaña, porque Evergreen no estaba en _esos_ días.

–Ever… –llamó el blondo, acercándose a grandes zancadas. El Dragon Slayer del hierro sólo miraba la escena, expectante. El Dreyar lo golpearía, no, lo mataría y lo haría parecer un suicidio. Eso decían los rumores sobre el D.S. del rayo…–. ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó, con una pizca de preocupación, que bien era tapada con la ira que expresaba hacia el pelinegro con su mirada. Una vez llegó hasta donde se encontraba la pareja, Laxus, _disimuladamente_ , empujó al Redfox; empujón que de disimulado no tenía nada: ni la fuerza, ni la intención; porque Gajeel llegó a parar a la pared, formando parte de la extraña decoración del sótano.

–Cabrón…

Sólo bastó una mirada del rubio para que Gajeel se callara de nuevo.

–Es-Estoy bien, Laxus –dijo Evergreen, un poco preocupada. ¡Qué bien sabía disimularlo! El Redfox por poco no se entera–. Sabes, umh, no sé cómo decirlo –continuó; ambos Dragones Slayers la miraban, cohibiéndola bastante–. Gajeel es…

–Un violador. Debe ser borrado del mundo. Tranquila, que de eso me encargo yo –dictaminó, quitándose la chaqueta. Tronó sus dedos, al mismo tiempo que sus manos deprendían rayos; realmente lo iba a matar.

–¡Es mi novio! –Gritó, muy, muy apenada la castaña, lanzándole su abanico a la cabeza de Gajeel –que Mavis sabrá de dónde sacó–.

–AHGDYA

–¿Qué? ¿Él? ¿Tu novio? ¿Quién lo autorizó? ¿Bickslow? ¿Freed? ¿El viejo? –Seguía atacándola con preguntas, una tras otra–. ¿Lo dices para defenderlo? Si es así, lo mataré el triple de veces.

–¿Cómo se supone que me mates tres veces? –El tono de Gajeel sonaba desafiante, y lo era; no porque realmente estuviese desafiándolo, sino porque era _costumbre_. Una costumbre que el Redfox hubiese preferido no tener.

–Lo digo en serio: Gajeel Redfox es mi novio…

.

.

.

–¿Así que _quieres_ ser el novio de Ever? –Preguntó Freed, cruzado de brazos.

–Yo _SOY_ el novio de Ever.

–No, no lo eres.

–¡Laxus!

–Para ser el novio _oficial_ debes pasar pruebas duras –finalizó el de cabellera verdosa–. Debes ganarte nuestro respeto.

–Yo _ESTOY_ saliendo con Ever; no me interesa ganarme tu respeto ni el tuyo, ni el tuyo tampoco –iba señalando a cada uno de los presentes y al terminar, su dedo se dirigió al rubio; aunque dijese aquello, Gajeel podría hacer una excepción…

–La primera prueba la tienes conmigo –se señaló así mismo Freed, ignorando completamente lo dicho por el Dragon Slayer–. Vamos –lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, arrastrándolo, al ver que el azabache se negaba a cooperar.

 _Suerte_. A Evergreen le hubiese gustado decirlo en voz alta, pero no lo haría. Jamás lo haría.

.

.

.

 _ **Primera prueba: con Freed… "Buen cocinero"**_

 _¿Duras pruebas?_ ¿Hablaba en serio el Justine? ¿O era una broma de mal gusto? Porque Gajeel esperaba pelear contra él –quería hacerlo, quería vencerlo–, pero en lugar de eso, estaba en una cocina, con un delantal blanco –si, muy cliché–.

–Para salir con Ever debes ser bueno cocinando –le extendió una olla y vegetales.

–¿Qué? –No sabía que le disgustaba más: el actuar como ama de casa, o bien, el que dudaran de sus increíbles talentos culinarios. _Por favor, si él era todo un chef_. PantherLily siempre elogiaba su jugo de kiwi –cabe destacar que sólo debía exprimir la jodida fruta–.

–¿No esperarás que Ever cocine, no? –Más que una pregunta parecía una afirmación; corrección: _era_ una afirmación.

El Dragon Slayer del hierro balbuceó palabras ininteligibles, mientras tomaba de mala gana los utensilios y alimentos que le eran ofrecidos. Si para salir _oficialmente_ –como ese trío de idiotas decía– debía demostrar que era buen cocinero, lo haría. Y los dejaría con la boca abierta –ya sea por el asombro o, por el exceso de sal–.

El Redfox cocinaba a una velocidad sobrehumana, parecía tener años de práctica – _parecía_ , porque no la tenía. Y, recalcando lo anterior, no era realmente bueno cocinando–; Freed incluso llegó a pensar que sería mejor cocinero que él. Temió ser reemplazado por Gajeel, temió que Laxus lo elogiase a él de ahora en adelante…

Y por esa razón, sabotearía todo su trabajo, su _esfuerzo_.

Era algo muy cruel, Freed era consciente de aquello, pero no podía permitir que su Dios elogiase a otros. No podía ni lo haría. Laxus era _su_ Dios…

Y, aprovechando el momento en que el Redfox se volteó a buscar qué más agregarle a la extraña mezcla que se alzaba ante ambos magos, el peli-verde decidió poner su plan en marcha. Cuidadosamente se acercó hasta la olla, procurando que el pelinegro no lo descubriese y, sin más, vertió todo condimento que se cruzase en su camino.

Lo que no sabía el Justine era que, lejos de _arruinar_ la comida, la estaba mejorando. Inconscientemente, sus dotes culinarias –que éste si tenía– se esmeraban en preparar un exquisito plato…

–Listo. _Ge-hee_ –decía el orgulloso Dragon Slayer, con su característica sonrisa.

Freed sólo lo miró, sonriendo autosuficiente, convencido de haber hecho un buen trabajo con el sabotaje.

–Déjame probarlo –pidió, tomando una cuchara. Tomó un poco de la exótica comida; era de un color violeta y estaba cubierto por algo verde, era espeso e intragable… Y a pesar de todo eso, era _pasable_. No era un manjar, ni tampoco muy deliciosa; pero sí era un pequeño gustillo al paladar…

Freed se desplomó allí mismo. Todo su esfuerzo para nada…

Gajeel era un _magnífico_ cocinero, mejor que él; porque a pesar de todo el sabotaje, su platillo sabía _bien_.

–Pasaste la prueba…

Y la verdad detrás todo aquello, era que Freed era el _magnífico_ cocinero; no el Redfox. El de cabellera verde fue el que mejoró la _comida_ de Gajeel con su intento de arruinarla.

 _Gracias, Freed._

.

.

.

 _ **Segunda prueba: con Bickslow… "Buen gusto"**_

–Para salir con Ever debes tener buen gusto.

Esas habían sido las palabras del mago; palabras que Gajeel no entendía muy bien.

Y es que, ¿hablaban en serio?

Tanto la prueba de Freed, como la de Bickslow le parecían pruebas estúpidas –y e _ran_ pruebas estúpidas–. Joder, ¿en qué influía el no saber cocinar, o bien, el tener mal gusto, para salir con Evergreen?

En nada. No importaban esas pruebas, sólo lo estaban probando; Gajeel podía darse cuenta de aquello fácilmente. Si se negaba a realizarlas debía renunciar a la maga, si las realizaba –ya sea, pasándolas o no– podría continuar cortejándola. Eso era todo.

–Tengo un excelente gusto. _Ge-hee_. Pasaré la prueba con honores –o eso creía el Dragon Slayer.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron al centro comercial de la ciudad; parando, única y exclusivamente, en el lugar más _elegante_. Las personas e _stiradas_ compraban sus ropas allí, lo que significaba que: no importaba que comprasen, todo sería de buen gusto…

 _La gente rica siempre tenía buen gusto…_

–Tú compra y luego yo te doy el visto bueno –fue lo único que dijo Bickslow antes de irse al sector de caballeros; porque él no se quedaría allí, no, que Gajeel pasara vergüenza solo en el sector de damas. Bickslow no tenía necesidad de _perder_ su hombría allí; él no quería escuchar las carcajadas que soltaban las mujeres allí presentes.

Ése sí que era un buen _cuñado_. Bufó el Redfox.

Gajeel tomó en sus manos un traje negro, de cuero, ceñido al cuerpo: era _lindo_ –según él–; lo compró. Luego vio un sombrero muy llamativo, con muchas plumas; le gustó y lo compró. Siguió echándole un vistazo a la tienda: unas botas largas, de cuero también; _se verían bien_. Las compró.

Nada de lo escogido era de buen gusto –para él sí, pero para el grupo de mujeres allí presentes, que no dejaban de mirarlo, no–.

Una hora después llegó Bickslow a su lado: –¿Ya terminaste? –Preguntó, siguiendo al Redfox que ya se iba de la tienda. El pelinegro asintió, señalándole las bolsas.

–Todo listo. _Ge-hee._

El mayor examinó el contenido dentro de éstas.

–Nada mal, Gajeel. Tienes buen gusto –muchos dirían que Bickslow le mentía, pero no lo hacía; no obstante, no era que fuesen de buen gusto las ropas escogidas, sino porque él tenía el mismo mal gusto que el Redfox–. Aprobaste la prueba.

Sí, Gajeel tenía unos _estupendos_ _cuñados_.

Ahora sólo le faltaba aprobar la prueba de Laxus…

.

.

.

 _ **Tercera prueba: con Laxus… "Fuerza"**_

–Para salir con Ever debes ser fuerte, para así protegerla de todo lo que la amenace –esa era la voz de Freed, porque el Dreyar estaba demasiado ocupado canalizando su fuerza en un solo ataque. Lo mataría, Gajeel no tenía dudas de ello–. ¿Estás listo?

Miró al rubio una vez más; tragó duro. Paseó su vista a la castaña –quien lo miraba con un _poco_ de pena, bien disimulada–; y finalmente vio los rostros de los demás miembros de Raijinshuu, quienes lo compadecían, quitándose, en el caso de Bickslow, el sombrero –comprado por el Redfox– y fijaban el rostro en el suelo. No podían mirar semejante escena…

Y, a pesar de que no podían mirar, el Justine animaba al blondo: – _¡Tú puedes, Laxus! ¡Nadie puede ganarte!_

 _Hijo de…_ Fue lo primero que se pasó por la mente del pelinegro en ese momento.

Una vez más, fijó su vista en el rubio; observando cómo éste golpeaba un enorme árbol derribándolo con un solo golpe. Volvió a tragar saliva. _Estaba muerto_ …

Sólo bastó un segundo, un segundo para que el pelinegro desapareciese de allí. Así es, huyó rápidamente; sin dejar rastro alguno.

–¿Y Gajeel, dónde fue? –El primero en preguntar fue el mago de runas; quien miraba de un lado a otro, en su búsqueda.

–¿Eh? ¿Huyó?

–¿Gajeel… huyó? –Preguntó la castaña, bajando la vista. ¿En serio lo había hecho? ¿Renunció así de fácil? –claro que era fácil decirlo, después de todo a ella no la iban a matar–. ¿Es que no la amaba? ¿No valía el sacrificio? –sacrificio en más de un sentido, ¿eh?–. Frunció el ceño, apretando sus puños.

No se quedaría de brazos cruzados, Evergreen necesitaba respuestas.

–Ever… –musitaron los tres chicos presentes; se sentían culpables, sobretodo el Dreyar.

La castaña suspiró, mientras se adentraba al pequeño bosque. Encararía al Redfox.

.

.

.

–¿Así que renunciaste? –Preguntó la castaña una vez estuvo al lado del de mirada carmesí. Gajeel se giró para verla, pero su rostro estaba tapado con su flequillo, lo que le imposibilitaba el poder hacerlo. Evergreen estaba dolida.

–Sí –afirmó el Redfox, viendo cómo la maga bajó la cabeza, ocultando aún más su rostro–. Si a pelear con Laxus te refieres, sí, renuncié.

–Me refiero a nosotros… –su voz sonaba quebrada y eso a Gajeel no le gustaba en absoluto.

–No. No lo he hecho, Ever.

–¿Entonces…? ¿Por qué huíste?

–Porque Laxus me iba a matar, ¿no le viste la mirada asesina? –Comentó, alzando el rostro de la maga–. ¿De qué me sirve pasar esa prueba si no viviré para contarlo? _Ge-hee…_

Evergreen sonrió débilmente.

–¿Entonces sí serás mi novio, no?

–Yo SOY tu novio. No necesito pelear con Laxus para probarlo.

–Él sólo se preocupa por mí, al igual que Freed y Bickslow –se encogió de hombros–. Ya sabes, somos como hermanos; todos nos criamos juntos.

–También me preocupó por ti –admitió, besándola suavemente, algo un tan raro en él–. Y ten por seguro que lucharía contra cualquiera, que no fuera Laxus, para proteger-

–Bastardos… coqueteando tan abiertamente en mis narices –un tipo extraño los miraba con ira; el Redfox automáticamente posicionó a la castaña tras él–. Los mataré. ¡Mataré a cualquier bastardo que manifieste amor frente a mí! –Expresó, lanzándose directamente a la pareja.

–¡No te metas en mi camino! –Gritó el Dragon Slayer, dejándolo fuera de combate con un solo golpe, sin siquiera utilizar su magia. El tipo cayó al suelo inconsciente.

–Oh, eres fuerte –comentó la castaña, nada más para molestarlo.

–¿Lo dudabas? _Ge-hee…_

–¡Bravo! –Gritaban emocionados hasta las lágrimas Raijinshuu, quienes llevaban un buen rato admirando la escena–. ¡Bien hecho! ¿¡Cuándo es la boda!?

La pareja enrojeció.

–¡No hay boda! –Gritó Evergreen avergonzada–. ¡Idiotas!

Laxus asintió, dirigiéndose al Redfox: –Bienvenido a la familia.

–Gracias, supongo.

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _Furrett~ espero no haberte decepcionado ;w; el GaGreen es muy, muy crack, no sé si estaba preparada para él (?) Espero que te guste, aunque sea un poquito :D También, disculpen si no actualicé la semana pasada, no tenía tiempo y cuando lo tenía, mi padre ocupaba la compu ;w; ¡Pero ya regresé! Y he estado bastante activa por Fanfiction ewe –bueno, no en Suki Daisuki; pero sí con Ángel caído xD–. Prometo estar más activa por aquí en Septiembre OwO_

 _Volviendo al tema del GaGreen (?) creo que era bastante obvio que Raijinshuu no podía faltar xD ¡Apostaría que todos se lo esperaban con nada más ver la pareja! ewe y sobre la huída… xD es que recordé cuando él y Natsu retaron a Laxus, y Gajeel huyó *LOOOL* Pos eso (?) En fin, ya no hincho más. Que tengan un lindo día. Byebye~_


	18. Larga espera (Macbeth x Meredy)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre qué vais a leer._

 _ **6-. No**_ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos sitios; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Macbeth x Meredy._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _Drabble. Ninguna._

 _ **PEDIDOS PENDIENTES: 1)**_ _Natsu x Millianna._ _ **2)**_ _Bachus x Lisanna._ _ **3)**_ _Natsu x Hisui._ _ **4)**_ _Gray x Fem-Natsu._ _ **5)**_ _Natsu x Minerva._ _ **6)**_ _Gray x Cana._ _ **7)**_ _Laxus x Erza._ _ **8)**_ _Gray x Angel._ _ **9)**_ _Jellal x Kagura._ _ **10)**_ _Freed x Wendy._ _ **11)**_ _Natsu x Cana._ _ **12)**_ _Zeref x Erza._ _ **13)**_ _Natsu x Mavis._ _ **14)**_ _Natsu x Virgo._ _ **15)**_ _Sting x Lisanna._ _ **16)**_ _Yuriy x Mavis._ _ **17)**_ _Natsu x Bisca._ _ **18)**_ _Loke x Aries…_ _ **Cumpliré con TODOS, sin embargo, no sé cuál será el orden. Este orden NO se respetará.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el drabble es devuelto a su respectivo dueño._

-o-

 _ **«LARGA ESPERA»**_

Sus parpados caen, mas no duerme como de costumbre; sólo se dedica a oír las dulces palabras emitidas por la melodiosa voz de la peli-rosa. Palabras que no van dirigidas a él; nunca lo han sido. Porque Meredy no le habla, ni siquiera le mira.

Porque para Meredy él no existe; dejó de hacerlo el día en que lastimó a Jellal. Y Macbeth lo sabe, merece indiferencia y mucho más. Una segunda oportunidad es demasiado para él, pero aún así la anhela y continuará haciéndolo.

Con sus ojos cerrados continúa esperando que la chica le diga algo, por más pequeño que fuese. Espera y espera: horas, días, semanas e incluso meses…

Nada sucede, nada es pronunciado. No a él.

Escucha los delicados pasos de la chica merodeando a su alrededor; escucha cómo les habla a Jellal, a Sorano, a Erick, a Richard y a Sawyer, mas nunca le habla a él…

Macbeth no puede evitar sentir celos de sus compañeros; sentirse solo y aislado. Él parece ser sólo un fantasma revoloteando alrededor de la maga. Y Macbeth no quiere eso, no quiere ser invisible ante los bellos ojos de la chica.

No escucha movimiento alguno y por ello abre sus ojos. Observa su entorno: no hay nadie. Nuevamente sus compañeros lo han dejado atrás, pero Macbeth sabe que volverán a media noche. Siempre es así y realmente agradece el silencio que lo rodea.

Siente sus piernas entumidas y le parece insoportable, por ello se levanta; para estirarlas. Suelta un suspiro, un quejido lamentable e inmediatamente es _atacado_ con un: _–¿Estás bien, Macbeth?_

Se sobresalta; no por la pregunta, ni porque es repentina, sino por la persona que le ha interrogado: Meredy. Sus ojos están abiertos de par en par, casi puede sentir cómo éstos intentan abandonar su lugar; mientras por otro lado, la peli-rosa se acerca a él con la preocupación plasmada en su rostro.

–¿Estás bien? –Vuelve a preguntar, pero una vez más su pregunta es _ignorada_.

–Tú… ¿Me hablaste? –Articuló, sin salir de su asombro.

–¿Sí? ¿Te molesta?

Negó: –Nunca lo habías hecho. Es raro que lo hagas.

–Siempre estás durmiendo –alegó la chica, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

–Ah… –suspiró, con una imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios–. Sí, estoy bien.

–Que bueno –comentó, más bien porque no sabía cómo continuar con aquella conversación.

 _Meredy no le odiaba, tampoco pensaba que era invisible; sino que él mismo la alejaba inconscientemente._ Y aquello le hacía un poquito feliz, porque sí existía ante los ojos esmeraldas de la maga; aunque no dejaba de sentirse un completo idiota. Y es que tanto tiempo esperando a que la chica le hablara, cuando el mismo Macbeth no se lo permitía.

Sufrió una larga espera en vano.

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _Todos alguna vez hemos sacado conclusiones apresuradas, quizás no tan exageradas como Macbeth pero lo hemos hecho… ¡Quiero ver que alguien me desmienta (?)! Ok no. Creo que es propio del ser humano el hacerlo, porque tenemos distintas formas de interpretar las acciones de los demás. Además, es bastante divertido; en especial cuando se crean malentendidos bastante raros (?) En fin, espero que les haya gustado y que tengan un lindo día uwu Byebye~_


	19. Héroe anónimo (Natsu x Millianna)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre qué vais a leer._

 _ **6-. No**_ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos sitios; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Natsu x Millianna._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _One-shot. Tiene UA._

 _ **PEDIDOS PENDIENTES: 1)**_ _Rogue x Kagura._ _ **2)**_ _Bachus x Lisanna._ _ **3)**_ _Natsu x Hisui._ _ **4)**_ _Gray x Fem-Natsu._ _ **5)**_ _Natsu x Minerva._ _ **6)**_ _Gray x Cana._ _ **7)**_ _Laxus x Erza._ _ **8)**_ _Gray x Angel._ _ **9)**_ _Jellal x Kagura._ _ **10)**_ _Freed x Wendy._ _ **11)**_ _Natsu x Cana._ _ **12)**_ _Zeref x Erza._ _ **13)**_ _Natsu x Mavis._ _ **14)**_ _Natsu x Virgo._ _ **15)**_ _Sting x Lisanna._ _ **16)**_ _Yuriy x Mavis._ _ **17)**_ _Natsu x Bisca._ _ **18)**_ _Loke x Aries._ _ **19)**_ _Gray x Kagura._ _ **20)**_ _Sting x Mirajane._ _ **21)**_ _Natsu x Meredy…_ _ **Cumpliré con TODOS, sin embargo, no sé cuál será el orden. Este orden NO se respetará.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el one-shot es devuelto a su respectivo dueño._

 _¡Gracias a todos por sus lindos reviews, favs y follows! Me hacen muy feliz uwu_

-o-

 _ **«HÉROE ANÓNIMO»**_

La castaña miró por la ventana como caían las gotas de lluvia y apretó los puños con impotencia. Odiaba los días lluviosos, le habían arrebatado lo que más quería en el mundo, su compañero, su mejor amigo, su gatito.

En un día lluvioso, como este, su gatito se escapó de su bolso, intentando buscar refugio. No importaba cuánto lo buscase, jamás volvió a verlo de nuevo…

Bajó la mirada, fijándola en la mesa, en sus cuadernos, en sus puños apretados. Acto que no pasó desapercibido por su compañero, quien la miraba de reojo, preocupado. Millianna no era así, ella se caracterizaba por ser una chica alegre, siempre acompañada de una bella sonrisa, balbuceando sobre gatos, sin embargo, ahora parecía otra persona, una persona solitaria y frágil.

El peli-rosa paseó su mirada por todo el salón, buscando con ahínco algo con que ayudar a su compañera; no soportaba verla así, por ello se encargaría de animar a la chica gatuna. Esa era su misión del día: Sacarle una sonrisa a la castaña.

Siguió con su labor de buscar algo con que animarla: Nada, a excepción de esa máscara de gato con la que jugaba Meredy y sus amigas.

3… 2… 1…

 _¡Bingo!_

Se acercó rápidamente a su compañera, con una gran sonrisa, marca _Natsu Dragneel_.

–Meredy –llamó a la peli-rosa, sacándola de la conversación con sus amigas–. ¿Me prestas eso? –Señaló el objeto en cuestión.

–¿Eh? ¡Claro! –Le devolvió la sonrisa, entregándole al chico lo pedido–. ¿Quieres el disfraz completo? –Señaló con la mirada su bolso.

–Umh… –dudó un momento, no era necesario después de todo. Se dio una bofetada mental, ¡Por supuesto que era necesario!–. Mmh –asintió, recibiendo las ropas–. Gracias, Med –se despidió con la mano, para luego echarse a correr al baño.

–No hay de qué –contestó la chica riendo levemente.

Se metió en el primer cubículo que encontró desocupado, quitándose el uniforme para vestirse con aquel traje. Miró sus cosas tiradas en el suelo, tomando su barbilla, ¿Qué haría con ellas? No lo sabía; no era tan estúpido como para llevarlas hasta el salón, sus amigos de seguro las tirarían por la ventana o, en el peor de los casos, lo acusarían de pervertido frente a las chicas. Si, así eran sus amigos... Frunció el ceño, intentando pensar en otra solución, pero no encontraba otra. No era como si pudiese dejar sus cosas allí, en pleno baño, con la puerta trancada y él saliendo a rastras… ¿O quizás si? Sonrió, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Y así fue como, luego de arrastrarse, se dirigió a su punto de inicio: El salón de clases.

Posó su mirada en la castaña nuevamente; seguía en la misma posición, con la mirada gacha y sus nudillos casi morados. Se acercó lentamente, paso a paso.

–Millia- –paró en seco, no quería que la chica reconociese su voz. No era vergüenza, claro; sólo quería ser una especie de _héroe anónimo_. Se aclaró la garganta, sacando una voz chillona con un acento medio extraño–. _¡Millianna!_ –La llamó, provocando que la castaña levantase la mirada, dispuesta a escucharlo.

–…Ga-Ga… ¡Gato! –Chilló, con ojos llorosos, lanzándose a abrazarlo fuertemente, sin dejar respirar al chico, digo, gato–. Eres tan lindo~ –seguía apretujándolo, con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro: _Objetivo cumplido_. El Dragneel sonrió satisfecho–. Aunque hueles raro –comentó la chica gatuna, olfateando un poco más–. Como a ori-

El peli-rosa la cortó en seguida.

– _¡Guau!_ –Ladró.

– _¿Guau?_ ¿No deberías decir _miau_? –Interrogó confundida la castaña.

– _Miau_ –murmuró avergonzado. Gracias a Dios tenía la máscara, sino aquel maldito rubor lo hubiese delatado.

–¡Dios de los gatos! ¡Eres muy lindo! –Volvió a estrujarlo, sin la más mínima intención de dejarlo ir.

– _Miau_ –repitió, un poco más fuerte y confiado–. _¡Miau!_ –Exclamó, alzando los brazos. Wow… maullar lo liberaba del estrés. Sonrió ante su descubrimiento.

Millianna rió, soltándolo por un momento: –Gracias, NekoNatsu –besó la mejilla del disfraz, sorprendiendo al mayor.

–¿Qu-?

–Eres el héroe de los gatos –concluyó risueña la muchacha, quitándole la máscara–. Gracias por todo esto.

–De nada –sonrió.

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _Está levemente basada en los hechos ocurridos en la, pasada, excursión a la salitrera xDu~ Digo levemente porque la "ardilla Baka" que se sentó conmigo -si cabrón, hablo de ti ene- tenía una máscara de conejo ouo Eso cambia mucho la historia (?) Y pos, porque yo no estaba triste, me estaba quedando dormida en el bus cuando sentí que me llamaban y adormilada me voltee para mirar al menso. Y allí estaba, la máscara de conejo. Grité y lo peor de todo fue que se escuchó en todo el bus… Parecía película de terror barata ;n; Y al final le golpee, aunque ni le dolió al masoquista ;w; Y como no se me ocurría nada para el Natianna, me pareció bien adaptar aquellos sucesos terroríficos (?) a esto. En fin~ eso sería todo por hoy c: Hasta el próximo oneshot._

 _ **PD:**_ _Les agradeceré enormemente a todo aquél que pase por el foro_ _ **Grandes Juegos Mágicos**_ _(de Fairy Tail, claro) y vayan a_ _ **Bienvenidas y Asignaciones de Gremios**_ _, se presente y diga que va por invitación de_ _ **Tsumicchi uwu (del gremio: Fairy Tail)**_ _. ¡Los amaré de por vida! *inserte corazoncito* No sean tímidos owó Mientras más se presenten mejor uwu_

 _ **PD2:**_ _Para todo aquel que no pase al foro, ¡Hay tabla (?)! Y si van, pero no de mi parte, les lanzo el árbol completo (?) Ok no._


	20. El cuaderno (Gray x Sorano)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre qué vais a leer._

 _ **6-. No**_ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos sitios; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Gray x Sorano._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _One-shot. Tiene UA y posible OoC._

 _ **PEDIDOS PENDIENTES: 1)**_ _Rogue x Kagura._ _ **2)**_ _Bachus x Lisanna._ _ **3)**_ _Natsu x Hisui._ _ **4)**_ _Gray x Fem-Natsu._ _ **5)**_ _Natsu x Minerva._ _ **6)**_ _Gray x Cana._ _ **7)**_ _Laxus x Erza._ _ **8)**_ _Freed x Kagura._ _ **9)**_ _Jellal x Kagura._ _ **10)**_ _Freed x Wendy._ _ **11)**_ _Natsu x Cana._ _ **12)**_ _Zeref x Erza._ _ **13)**_ _Natsu x Mavis._ _ **14)**_ _Natsu x Virgo._ _ **15)**_ _Sting x Lisanna._ _ **16)**_ _Yuriy x Mavis._ _ **17)**_ _Natsu x Bisca._ _ **18)**_ _Loke x Aries._ _ **19)**_ _Gray x Kagura._ _ **20)**_ _Sting x Mirajane._ _ **21)**_ _Natsu x Meredy…_ _ **Cumpliré con TODOS, sin embargo, no sé cuál será el orden. Este orden NO se respetará.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de HiroMashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el one-shot es devuelto a su respectivo dueño._

-o-

 _ **«EL CUADERNO»**_

" _Gray Fullbaster"_. Frunció el ceño al leer aquel espantoso nombre, porque eso era: espantoso, horrible, le daba nauseas sólo pronunciarlo. Se vio tentada a arrancar la hoja de su cuaderno –sí, _su_ cuaderno–, pero desistió inmediatamente, porque se veía bien allí. Le gustaba tenerlo escrito, pero definitivamente odiaba el nombre, de eso no tenía dudas la Aguria, lo odiaba con todo su ser; pero no lo borraría. No podía hacerlo, era como borrar algo dentro de ella y eso no le gustaba; en su lugar comenzó a garabatear alrededor del nombre, dibujó corazones, arcoíris y todas esas cursilerías de las que se mofaba tiempo atrás. De las que no se creía capaz.

Detuvo todo movimiento al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, no, mejor dicho, al darse cuenta lo que significaba… ¿¡Le gustaba el idiota!? Frunció aún más el ceño, apretando exageradamente su lápiz. Se rompió, el lápiz y su mundo, en el mismo segundo. Rápidamente y sin demoras sacó otro lápiz, para rayar todo: el nombre, la cursilería dibujada y sus sentimientos.

Lo hizo, mejor dicho lo intentó. Toda la hoja rayada, menos el nombre y el gran corazón que rodeaba a éste. No pudo, algo, un muro invisible quizás, no le permitía entrar en ese terreno; era como si fuese prohibido. Sí, sonaba estúpido –y lo era, Sorano lo admitía–, pero de verdad no podía. Nada más veía el nombre y suspiraba como idiota enamorada, ¿¡Podéis creerlo!? ¡¿Ella!? ¿¡Del idiota ése!? Negaba para sus adentros y lo gritaba abiertamente, quizás con ambas podría convencerse –y a su corazón de paso– de lo contrario.

Consciente de que no podría borrar el nombre –sí, Sorano era realista. No podría, bueno, más bien, no quería hacerlo. De cualquier forma, la respuesta era un: _Te ves bien allí; asqueroso, pero lindo, por eso te dejaré_ –, cerró su cuaderno y lo dejó en la rendija de su mesa. Agotada miró a su alrededor, buscaba a Meredy para charlar al respecto, ella le daría una respuesta a sus sentimientos; ella le diría, para calmarla, que no era amor, que era odio en su estado más puro –porque Meredy, como toda buena amiga, le mentiría… Y si no lo hacía, bueno, siempre podía contar con las amenazas–. La encontró junto a Juvia, por ende, junto a Gray. Volvió a fruncir el ceño –diablos, a este paso le saldrían arrugas de tanto que fruncía el ceño–; intentando asesinar con la mirada a la chica que se le pegaba al Fullbaster.

¿¡Es qué no tenía decencia!? –Vale, que lo decía la misma chica que meses atrás se bañó desnuda en la playa, frente a toda la clase–, ¿¡Qué no se daba cuenta que ser tan empalagosa daba asco!? –y lo decía la misma chica que, hasta hace unos segundos, dibujaba corazoncitos en su cuaderno–. ¡Dios, cómo la odiaba! Quizás porque lo abrazaba –no, no y no. No era por eso–, o bien, porque le molestaban esa clase de chicas –sí, esa era la respuesta que buscaba–.

Desechó todo su resentimiento cuando vio entrar a su profesor, tan alegre e idiota como siempre. Bufó. Las clases habían comenzado…

Sorano odiaba a su profesor por muchas razones, entre ellas, el hecho de que fuera el padre del Fullbaster. Y ya, en segundo lugar, porque intentaba enseñarle física –materia que odiaba desde el fondo de su ser, sobretodo luego de haber reprobado hace un año–; _intentaba_ , porque el muy bastardo siempre fracasaba y ella pagaba las consecuencias. ¡Pobre alma de Dios! ¡Condenada a reprobar de por vida por culpa de su maestro!

Las clases avanzaban y Sorano ni enterada, su cuaderno permanecía cerrado, debajo de su mesa. No quería abrirlo para no ver las porquerías que lo llenaban, en su lugar comenzó a dibujar en la mesa. Así, sin más, comenzó con una línea, luego otra y sin darse ni cuenta terminó dibujando al chico. Quería morirse, quería matarlo a él, también a Meredy que comenzaba a burlarse de ella con un silbido molesto y a la Lockser para terminar con su trabajo.

Aunque debía admitir que era un dibujo muy lindo –no porque fuera de Gray, claro, ese no era el tema; sino porque, diablos, para ser mala dibujando, le había quedado increíble–.

Alguien le habló, mas no supo quien fue; volvió a escuchar una voz y alzó la mirada, encontrándose con su maestro frente a ella, con la mano estirada, como si estuviese esperando a que le entregase algo.

–¿Qué? –Escupió la albina, echándose en la mesa para tapar su obra de arte.

–Tu cuaderno –le recordó vagamente, llevaba ya un tiempo frente a la chica solicitándole aquello.

–Tch… –masculló la chica, sacando con gran dificultad el cuaderno, pues no podía levantarse o el dibujo quedaría al descubierto. Se lo entregó de mala gana, viendo como Silver asentía y se devolvía a su escritorio, tomaba sus cosas y se largaba del salón. No fue hasta que el profesor abandonó el salón que notó su error… Le entregó al padre de Gray su cuaderno; el mismo que tenía el nombre de éste por todas partes. Sudó frío y corrió en su búsqueda, pero ya no estaba.

–¡Agh! ¡Maldito seas, Silver! –Gritó, desahogándose. Deseando que su odio le llegase al nombrado, le calase por dentro y, si cabía en lo posible, lo matase.

.

.

.

Llegó a su casa, quitándose los zapatos en la sala, arrojándolos a dónde sea que cayesen, que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, sólo quería relajarse. Se echó en el sofá, sacando los cuadernos que traía en su maletín.

Comenzó revisando el de Gray, claro, por ser su hijo tenía privilegios. Luego siguió el de Erza, un magnífico trabajo. El de Natsu un asco, pero, ¿qué se le iba a hacer? Le siguió el de Lucy, muy bien, espléndido. Macbeth… Bueno, al menos le entregó el cuaderno –sin tarea, pero lo entregó–, ¿algo es algo, no? Lyon, vaya sorpresa, ¿quién diría que sería tan aplicado? Sorano…

Abrió el cuaderno, encontrándose con el nombre de su hijo en primera plana, rodeado de corazones y rayones sobre éstos. Rió con ganas. Sabía que su hijo era un rompe corazones, por favor, si de él lo había heredado; pero, ¿Sorano también había caído? ¿Sorano? ¿La misma que vivía odiando al mundo?… Y más importante aún, quién diría que la chica fuese tan cursi… Rió más fuerte.

–¿Qué hace tanta gracia? –Preguntó Gray, uniéndosele de pronto. Silver cerró rápidamente el cuaderno, escondiéndolo detrás de él al ver que el chico se sentaría a su lado.

–Nada, nada. Sólo me encontré con algo inusual –comentó, provocando que la curiosidad creciese a pasos agigantados en el interior del menor.

–¿Qué cosa? –Se aventuró a preguntar.

–No te importa, bueno, si lo hace –rió estruendosamente–. Pero no te diré –le mostró el cuaderno, permitiéndole ver a quien le pertenecía y luego lo guardó en su maletín. Gray frunció el ceño, el cuaderno era de Sorano, pero no veía a qué se refería con su comentario.

Su confusión continuaba y la risa del hombre no cesaba. Lo veía y se partía de risa. Gray no sabía la razón, aunque quería saberla. Necesitaba saberla.

.

.

.

Esperó a que su padre se durmiese para comenzar su investigación. Lenta y silenciosamente comenzó a abrir el maletín, sacando el cuaderno de la chica. Lo abrió, cerrándolo de inmediato.

Sus mejillas ardieron en el mismo segundo en que vio su nombre escrito. ¿Por qué lo estaba? ¿Qué diablos significaba? Esas y más preguntas circulaban en su mente, atormentándolo. ¿Acaso Sorano estaba enamorada de él? Negó, era imposible; absurdo e imposible. Entonces, ¿no fue ella? Probablemente, quizás fue otra chica quien rayó su cuaderno… ¿Meredy? No, ella tenía a Jellal. ¿Juvia? No, la albina y ella no se llevaban bien. ¿Lucy? Que va, si Sorano la odia. Primero muerta antes que permitirle rayar su cuaderno y, bueno, Lucy no parecía de ese tipo.

–N-No jodas –murmuró, incrédulo–. ¿Le gusto a… Sorano?

.

.

.

Había llegado temprano, muy temprano de hecho; dispuesto a encontrar pruebas de su teoría –una muy loca, por supuesto–, creyendo que, llegando más temprano, estaría solo. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando notó a la albina en el salón, limpiando su pupitre con mucho ahínco, mientras refunfuñaba. Quiso acercarse, ver que tanto borraba, pero desistió; en su lugar tomó asiento, limitándose a verla de reojo.

Se echó sobre la mesa, durmiéndose. Confiando en que nada le pasaría.

Por otro lado, Sorano discutía internamente consigo misma. Tenía unas increíbles ganas de pintarle la cara, dibujarle cosas feas; pero desistía: nunca tan infantil… Suspiró, tomando el lápiz. Sí, era infantil, porque si lo haría. Lentamente acercó el lápiz a la mejilla descubierta del Fullbaster, rozó la punta y se arrepintió. No, ella no era tan infantil. Rápidamente se alejó, lanzando el lápiz lejos de su vista, para luego seguir con su labor de limpiar el _asqueroso_ dibujo en su pupitre.

.

.

.

Nada más Silver ingresó al salón y ya fue abordado por la Aguria.

–Mi cuaderno –demandó, sin saludarlo ni nada.

El profesor rió: –Hola, Sorano, ¿qué tal todo?

–Mi cuaderno –insistió, con sus mejillas ardiendo–. Entrégalo, desgraciado.

–Soy tu maestro –le recordó, agotado–. Te lo entregaré después de clases.

–No, ahora. Lo necesito. Es urgente. De vida o muerte.

–¿Gray?

–No, el cuaderno.

–Ten –se lo entregó, satisfecho. Ya la había molestado bastante y también había conseguido algo con que avergonzarla de por vida. Alabados seáis todos los cuadernos y las tareas, que siempre ayudaban a los profesores a encontrar las debilidades de sus molestos alumnos.

Toda la escena fue vista, en vivo y en directo, por el Fullbaster menor. ¡Tenía razón! ¡Le gustaba a Sorano! Aquello lo probaba…

La chica tomó el cuaderno, lo apretó entre sus manos y suspiró aliviada. Luego, caminó hasta el basurero echando dentro el cuaderno.

–¿Qu-? –No se sabía quien estaba más sorprendido, si el padre o el hijo.

–No me sirve –se encogió de hombros, volviendo a su asiento.

¿¡Qué diablos significaba aquello!? ¡No lo entendía! ¿No le gustaba? ¿Se rendía con él? ¿¡Qué cojones debía creer ahora!?

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _Creo que así sería Sorano enamorada (?) No la veo de otro modo, lo siento, aunque estoy dispuesta a leer sus comentarios OwO ¿cómo creen que sería Sorano si estuviera enamorada? ¿Y de quién creen que se enamoraría? Yo, por ejemplo, creo que de Gray o Jellaluwu Bueno, eso sería todo por hoy nwn Que tengan un lindo día. Byebye~_

 _ **PD:**_ _¡Les pido una enorme disculpa! No me fijé en que me cambió el formato D: Nunca reviso una vez publicada, error que corregiré desde ahora. Gracias a Fu-chan por comentármelo, diablos, ¡No sabes cuánto te amo!_

 _La verdad no comprendí mucho cuando me lo comentó, yo revisaba el borrador una y otra vez que tenía en la compu y me parecía de lo más normal… Pero luego me dio por leer el que se subió y ¡Casi me muero de un ataque (?)! La porquería ni siquiera se entendía. Y habían palabras en mayúscula… ¡Mayúscula! *se golpea la cabeza contra la pared*. En fin, volví a subirlo; y ahora sí me aseguré de que se subiera como debía xD No dejé que el traductor automático me lo editara de nuevo uvu_


	21. Viajar con un desconocido (StinLi)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre qué vais a leer._

 _ **6-. No**_ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos sitios; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Sting x Lisanna._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _One-shot. Posible OoC._

 _ **PEDIDOS PENDIENTES: 1)**_ _Rogue x Kagura._ _ **2)**_ _Bachus x Lisanna._ _ **3)**_ _Natsu x Hisui._ _ **4)**_ _Gray x Fem-Natsu._ _ **5)**_ _Natsu x Minerva._ _ **6)**_ _Gray x Cana._ _ **7)**_ _Laxus x Erza._ _ **8)**_ _Natsu x Meredy._ _ **9)**_ _Jellal x Kagura._ _ **10)**_ _Freed x Wendy._ _ **11)**_ _Natsu x Cana._ _ **12)**_ _Zeref x Erza._ _ **13)**_ _Natsu x Mavis._ _ **14)**_ _Natsu x Virgo._ _ **15)**_ _Freed x Kagura._ _ **16)**_ _Yuriy x Mavis._ _ **17)**_ _Natsu x Bisca._ _ **18)**_ _Loke x Aries._ _ **19)**_ _Gray x Kagura._ _ **20)**_ _Sting x Mirajane…_ _ **Cumpliré con TODOS, sin embargo, no sé cuál será el orden. Este orden NO se respetará.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el one-shot es devuelto a su respectivo dueño._

-o-

 _ **«VIAJAR CON UN DESCONOCIDO»**_

–Estaré bien. Lo juro –suspiró la menor una vez más ante un nuevo abrazo de sus hermanos, pero no fue escuchada; éstos continuaban asfixiándola con su amor.

–¡Lisanna! –Gritaba, al borde del llanto el hombre de la casa.

–Elf-nii-chan, Mira-nee, os juro que estaré bien –repitió una vez más, un tanto agotada. Amaba a sus hermanos por sobre todas las cosas del mundo, pero a veces eran demasiado sobreprotectores–. Volveré en unos días, sólo es una misión simple. No saldré lastimada, mucho menos moriré.

–Lisanna, el destino es caprichoso… –murmuró con pesar la mayor–. Déjanos ir contigo, para protegerte.

–No –se negó rotundamente. Le costó enormemente decir aquella simple palabra, pero lo necesitaba–. Necesito tiempo para estar conmigo misma y pensar. Por favor… –rogó, con un hilo de voz. Le dolía separarse de ellos, y sabía que a ellos, probablemente, les dolía aún más… Con tan sólo pensar en que podrían perderla de nuevo…

–Está bien –cedió por fin la mayor–. Está bien, Lisanna –repitió, suspirando resignada. Nada conseguiría reteniéndola allí, quitándole su libertad; la chica necesitaba su espacio y su deber como hermana mayor era brindárselo–. _Sólo… regresa_ –pidió sin voz.

– _Lo haré_ –le respondió del mismo modo, para luego lanzarse a abrazarlos y besarlos–. ¡Los quiero mucho!

–Y nosotros a ti –contestaron ambos hermanos al unísono.

.

.

.

Pagó por sus boletos y se dio media vuelta tarareando una canción que últimamente escuchaba en cada lugar por el que pasaba, debía confesar que era una melodía muy _pegajosa_. Vislumbró su tren y sonrió ampliamente; sin demorarse más subió, sentándose en el primer asiento desocupado que encontró.

Suspiró nostálgica. Hacía mucho que no viajaba sola, y le gustaba hacerlo, mucho. Podía relajarse y descansar, quizás dormir un poco no le vendría nada mal. Se acodó en el marco de la ventanilla, apoyando la cabeza en su mano, para luego cerrar sus ojos. Sí, se sentía muy bien…

Tranquilidad era lo que necesitaba, y afortunadamente la tenía en ese momento. Bloqueó todo el bullicio a su alrededor, excepto uno. Lo intentó pero fracasó, éste se hacía cada vez más fuerte; no el sonido en sí, sino los recuerdos que éste le provocaba.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, desperezándose y dirigió su vista al asiento del frente, del cual provenían los quejidos y lamentos. No pudo ver quién era desde su posición, por ello se levantó suavemente de su sitio y se acercó, con la curiosidad y la duda carcomiéndole, al muchacho que parecía estar pasándoselo horrible en el transporte.

Le recordó a Natsu. A su infancia con él. A los lindos momentos que pasaron juntos.

–¿Dragon Slayer? –Le preguntó al chico, sonriéndole, para luego tomar asiento junto a él. El rubio sólo la observó sorprendido, asintiendo vagamente–. ¡Lo sabía! –Rió la albina–. ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó, sabía que era una pregunta boba, pero aún así se alentó a formularla. Quería distraerle, quizás así se olvidaba que se encontraba en un tren y comenzaba a sentirse mejor.

–N-No –admitió, aferrándose a su asiento para no caer de bruces al suelo por la falta de fuerza.

–Mi nombre es Lisanna, ¿y el tuyo?

–Sting Eucliffe –respondió, para luego sentir cómo el mareo regresaba a él, dándole vueltas todo su alrededor. Casi cae del asiento, si no fuese porque la maga lo atrapó en el momento indicado–. Gra-Gracias –dijo avergonzado. Levantando la mirada, fijándola en los orbes azulados de la chica. Se quedó unos segundos admirándolos, eran bonitos, azules como el mar y cálidos como el sol.

–Si quieres puedes dormir en mi regazo –ofreció la Strauss, sonriéndole. El chico pareció pensárselo, no porque desconfiara de ella, si no porque sentía que abusaba de ésta–. ¡Ah! Si no quieres no te obligaré –rió avergonzada.

Negó: –Gracias, Lisanna-san. Te tomaré la palabra.

–¿San? Pero si tengo tu edad –se quejó la chica, para molestarlo un poco.

–L-Lo siento –se disculpó rápidamente. Balbuceando luego algo ininteligible para la chica, en una manera torpe de pedir disculpas.

–Qué va. Sólo descansa –le alentó, al ver que las nauseas le volvían.

Sting dirigió su mirada a las desnudas y blanquecinas piernas de la chica –debido al corto short que usaba– y se sonrojó a más no poder, dudando si debía descansar allí o no. Justo en el segundo en que quiso apartarla, notó la marca de su gremio en su muslo izquierdo, sorprendiéndolo: –¿Fairy Tail?

–¿Has oído hablar de nosotros? –Rió bajito.

–Sí, bueno, ¿quién no?

–Buen punto –comentó, ayudándole a reposar su cabeza en sus piernas–. ¿Cosas malas o buenas?

–…Destrozáis cada ciudad que visitáis –comentó con duda, sin saber cómo se lo tomaría la chica.

–Malas –asintió Lisanna, dándose la razón.

–Pe-Perdón –se disculpó.

–No importa –negó–. Somos muy animados, eso no puedo negarlo.

–¿Animados…? –murmuró con una leve sonrisa. Estaba tan relajado con la chica que hasta de que iba en el tren se había olvidado–. ¿Todos sois como Natsu-san?

–Afortunadamente tenemos sólo un Natsu en el gremio.

El rubio rió, cerrando momentáneamente sus ojos, dejando que el mareo se disipase aún más: –¿Le conoces bien?

–Somos buenos amigos –admitió con nostalgia–. ¿Qué hay de ti, conoces a Natsu?

–No, pero he oído bastante de él –abrió sus ojos, encontrándose una vez más con la mirada de la albina.

–¡Oh! Pero Natsu no es tan malo como dicen los rumores –comentó, acariciando sus rubios cabellos.

–¿Li-Lisanna-san…? –Estaba sorprendido, no se esperaba ese contacto, aunque le gustaba, le tranquilizaba.

–Lo siento –paró–. Parecía tan suave… Quería comprobar mi teoría.

–Lisanna-san también.

–¿Umh?

–Tu cabello también parece muy suave. Y es lindo –la albina se ruborizó completamente, contrastando con su pálida piel.

–Gra-Gracias…

El tren se detuvo, anunciando su parada.

–Wow… sí que pasó rápido el tiempo –comentó la Strauss un poco desilusionada, mientras el rubio se ponía de pie y le extendía la mano: –¿También es tu parada, Lisanna-san?

Asintió, tomando su mano para ponerse de pie.

–Entonces, ¿este es el adiós? –Se animó a preguntar Eucliffe, con tristeza.

–¿Qué tal un "hasta pronto"? –Ofreció, bajando del transporte seguida por el muchacho.

–Me parece bien…

–Entonces, en eso quedamos –besó su mejilla. ¿Quién estaba más avergonzado? Ninguno lo sabía, ambos estaban igual de sonrojados–. Hasta luego, Sting-kun.

–Ha-Hasta luego, Lisanna-san…

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _Espero que les haya gustado uvu Por poco y no subo nada esta semana xD Para que no se emocionen ni decepcionen, dejé bien claro que Lisanna sólo ve a Natsu como un amigo. No quiero que luego se me lancen como fieras a discutir sobre el NaLi (?). En fin, eso es todo por hoy. Nos leemos luego nwn_


	22. Nube (Loke x Aries)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre qué vais a leer._

 _ **6-. No**_ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos sitios; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Loke x Aries._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _Drabble. Ninguna._

 _ **PEDIDOS PENDIENTES: 1)**_ _Rogue x Kagura._ _ **2)**_ _Bachus x Lisanna._ _ **3)**_ _Natsu x Hisui._ _ **4)**_ _Gray x Fem-Natsu._ _ **5)**_ _Natsu x Minerva._ _ **6)**_ _Gray x Cana._ _ **7)**_ _Laxus x Erza._ _ **8)**_ _Natsu x Meredy._ _ **9)**_ _Jellal x Kagura._ _ **10)**_ _Freed x Wendy._ _ **11)**_ _Natsu x Cana._ _ **12)**_ _Zeref x Erza._ _ **13)**_ _Natsu x Mavis._ _ **14)**_ _Natsu x Virgo._ _ **15)**_ _Freed x Kagura._ _ **16)**_ _Yuriy x Mavis._ _ **17)**_ _Natsu x Bisca._ _ **18)**_ _Natsu x Lucy._ _ **19)**_ _Gray x Kagura._ _ **20)**_ _Sting x Mirajane._ _ **21)**_ _Jellal x Erza._ _ **22)**_ _Gray x Levy._ _ **23)**_ _Gray x Wendy._ _ **24)**_ _Natsu x Yukino._ _ **25)**_ _Jellal x Meredy._ _ **26)**_ _Sting x Wendy…_ _ **Cumpliré con TODOS, sin embargo, no sé cuál será el orden. Este orden NO se respetará.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el one-shot es devuelto a su respectivo dueño._

-o-

 _ **«NUBE»**_

Tomó asiento en el pasto, golpeando suavemente a éste con su palma, invitándola a sentarse a su lado. Aries sólo asintió levemente, correspondiendo la invitación, con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas. Eran novios, pero aun así se sentía avergonzada a su lado. Era extraño. Se sentía bien, cómo si en cualquier momento fuese a explotar –no en un mal sentido, claro, sino que sentía que su corazón latía desbocado, como si fuese a salirse de su pecho en cualquier momento– debido a tanta felicidad.

Se sentó a su lado, manteniendo una distancia prudente; distancia que el chico se empeñó en acortar –le tomó su tiempo el hacerlo, pero lo logró–, y ahora la mantenía apegada a él, aferrándola entre sus brazos para que no se le fuese a escapar. Como siempre.

–Le-Leo… –le suplicaba avergonzada la peli-rosa, pero Loke no la soltó. Se negaba rotundamente a hacerlo, en su lugar la acercó más–. Po-Por favor…

–¿Sabes, Aries? –Se detuvo un momento, para admirar embelesado el cielo–. Eres como una nube.

–¿Eh? ¿Qu-Qué quieres decir, Leo? –Preguntó confundida, alzando la mirada para contemplar lo que el mayor veía y así encontrar la respuesta por sí misma; pero no la encontraba… No se parecía en nada a una nube.

–Las nubes son suaves, esponjosas y soñadoras; como tú –terminó juntando sus frentes, mirándola fijamente, con una gran sonrisa que provocó que la chica se sonrojara a más no poder. Se había quedado sin aliento ante semejante comentario, y su cabeza daba vueltas y más vueltas, tanto que no le permitía analizar del todo bien las palabras emitidas por el león.

–¿La-Las nubes sueñan? –Preguntó, sintiéndose una completa idiota ante su pregunta; pero al despegar sus labios fue lo único que salió, no pudo hacer nada para retenerlas, pues cuando se dio cuenta, éstas ya habían salido sin su permiso.

Loke rió, y su risa se impregnó en la memoria de la peli-rosa. Para jamás marcharse.

–Sí, Aries. Las nubes sueñan, al igual que tú. Por eso se parecen –sonrió cálidamente, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la menor.

–Y-Ya veo… –dijo por lo bajo, mirando maravillada lo bien que se acoplaban sus manos con las del chico. Era como si estuviesen destinadas a estar juntas. Como ellos y las nubes sobre sus cabezas.

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _¡Yay~! Un pedido más cumplido OwO *rueda por el suelo*. Un tanto ugh empalagoso *toma agua para digerirlo (?) Ok no*. Espero que les haya gustado nwn Que tengan un lindo día. Byebye~_


	23. Entre sueños, dragones y hadas (Navis)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre qué vais a leer._

 _ **6-. No**_ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos sitios; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Natsu x Mavis._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _Oneshot. Ninguna, creo._

 _ **PEDIDOS PENDIENTES: 1)**_ _Rogue x Kagura._ _ **2)**_ _Bachus x Lisanna._ _ **3)**_ _Natsu x Hisui._ _ **4)**_ _Gray x Fem-Natsu._ _ **5)**_ _Natsu x Minerva._ _ **6)**_ _Gray x Cana._ _ **7)**_ _Laxus x Erza._ _ **8)**_ _Natsu x Meredy._ _ **9)**_ _Jellal x Kagura._ _ **10)**_ _Freed x Wendy._ _ **11)**_ _Natsu x Cana._ _ **12)**_ _Zeref x Erza._ _ **13)**_ _Sting x Yukino._ _ **14)**_ _Natsu x Virgo._ _ **15)**_ _Freed x Kagura._ _ **16)**_ _Yuriy x Mavis._ _ **17)**_ _Natsu x Bisca._ _ **18)**_ _Natsu x Lucy._ _ **19)**_ _Gray x Kagura._ _ **20)**_ _Sting x Mirajane._ _ **21)**_ _Jellal x Erza._ _ **22)**_ _Gray x Levy._ _ **23)**_ _Gray x Wendy._ _ **24)**_ _Natsu x Yukino._ _ **25)**_ _Jellal x Meredy._ _ **26)**_ _Sting x Wendy_ _ **27)**_ _Rogue x Minerva…_ _ **Cumpliré con TODOS, sin embargo, no sé cuál será el orden. Este orden NO se respetará.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el one-shot es devuelto a su respectivo dueño._

-o-

 _ **«ENTRE SUEÑOS, DRAGONES Y HADAS»**_

 _El drama de Natsu Dragneel: Parte 1._

Su sueño siempre había sido el conocer a las hadas, vivió para verlas. Eso Natsu lo sabía, es más, aún podía decir que Mavis quería encontrar a las hadas, averiguar si en verdad éstas tenían colas, pues, cada vez que se la encontraba revoloteando por el gremio balbuceaba sobre hadas, sobre cómo se moría –no tan literal, pues, Mavis ya lo estaba– por conocerlas.

Y Natsu, como buen compañero que es, decidió ayudarla a encontrarlas. Pero el Dragneel tenía un par de dudas respecto a estos seres mitológicos, ¿en verdad existían? Nadie lo sabía, menos él. Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Quizás existieron y ahora se encontraban extintas. O también podría ser que se escondían de ellos, los humanos –y los fantasmas–, por miedo o quién sabe qué razón. Era todo un misterio, del cual él se haría cargo por el bien de la primera maestra.

Eso significaba ser un buen compañero.

.

.

.

 _El drama de Mavis Vermillion: Parte 1._

Dragones: seres poderosos que parecían estar extintos. Igneel: un dragón que se encontraba desaparecido. Natsu: el hijo de Igneel, el mismo que lo buscaba sin cesar…

Una hermosa historia de padre e hijo, en opinión de Mavis. Una historia que merecía un final digno de ser plasmado en libros –de los que tanto le gustaban–; un final feliz era lo único que necesitaba aquella historia. Pero, lamentablemente, a la Vermillion se le hace casi imposible que aquello ocurriese.

El tiempo sigue pasando y Natsu sigue creciendo, sin perder su objetivo de vista –por eso Mavis le admira–, y de Igneel nada se sabe. Qué triste, ¿no?

¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel con ellos? Mavis no lo sabe, pero no puede dejar de sentirse mal por el chico. Ella quiere ayudarle, pero no sabe cómo. No sabe nada sobre los dragones, lo mismo que todos: han desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

La chica –fantasma– puede ver en el rostro del Dragneel la decepción por no poder encontrar a su padre, también puede ver que no se rinde –a pesar de los años transcurridos– y, además de aquello, puede ver el inmenso cariño que aún le guarda. Y a Mavis le gusta aquello, por eso no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras el chico vive por reencontrarse con el dragón.

Ella debe hacer algo y, definitivamente, lo hará. Aunque le tome años el pensar qué hacer exactamente.

.

.

.

 _El drama de Natsu Dragneel: Parte 2._

–Happy, ¿las hadas existen? –Se aventuró a preguntarle al exceed, pero éste sólo lo miraba confundido–. ¿Tienen cola?

–No lo sé, Natsu –contestó, sentándose a su lado–. ¿Por qué preguntas?

–Curiosidad –respondió automáticamente–. ¿Vuelan?

–Pregúntale a Levy, ella lee muchos libros –recomendó el adorable gatito, alzando su patita para llamar la atención de la maga–. ¡Levy!

–¿Happy? –Preguntó, acercándose a ambos, sonriendo–. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

–Sí –se le adelantó el _dragon slayer_ –. ¿Las hadas existen?

–Nadie lo sabe con exactitud, son un mito. Pero yo creo que sí existen.

–¿Tienen cola?

–¿Eh? Pues… tampoco lo sé. No he leído nada relacionado con eso, pero sería lindo que las tuviesen, ¿no crees? –Comentó la peliazul.

–¿Vuelan? –Preguntó, para terminar de una vez con el interrogatorio.

–Sí, ¿a qué vienen tantas pregun-? –pero el grito que soltó el D.S. de fuego la detuvo.

–¡Lo tengo! –Exclamó, alzando los brazos y subiéndose a la mesa eufórico–. ¡Ya lo sé! –Señaló al exceed, quien lo miraba aún más confundido que al principio desde su lugar–. ¡Eres un hada, Happy!

La Macgarden no sabía qué le causaba más risa, si la inocencia de Natsu –por creer que Happy era un hada– o la del mismo Happy por creerle –y volar orgulloso por los alrededores, gritando a viva voz que era una–. Esos dos eran todo un caso…

.

.

.

 _El drama de Mavis Vermillion: Parte 2._

Mavis leyó muchos libros relacionados con dragones, buscando pistas que le pudiesen guiar hasta éstos, pero no encontró nada. Ni una mísera pista.

Quería llorar por no serle de utilidad al mago… Si tan sólo pudiese enseñarle los dragones, incluso si no fuesen reales, ella estaría muy contenta; pues, le daría esperanzas al pelirrosa y así éste continuaría con su búsqueda. Pero, he ahí el problema. ¿De dónde sacaría dragones? Se necesita magia para ello, y un tipo muy especial. ¿Quién podría tenerla? La magia de ilusión es rara, la Vermillion lo sabe. Y ella no conoce a nadie, a excepción de ella, que posea aquella magia. ¿Quién la ayudaría?

Espera un momento… ¡Bingo! ¡Ella la tenía!

Se sintió un poco tonta ante su descubrimiento tardío, pero decidió centrarse por completo en lo que ahora tenía entre manos. Debía practicar cómo hacerlos lo más reales posibles, cada mínimo detalle era importante.

.

.

.

 _El drama de Natsu Dragneel & Mavis Vermillion: Parte 3._

–¡Natsu! –Lloriqueó el exceed, bajándose la diminuta faldita –porque sí, el mago le había obligado a usarla– avergonzado.

–Shhh –le callaba escandalosamente–. Ya viene.

–¿Quién viene? –Preguntó, dejando de lado el hecho de que llevase ropa femenina.

–La primera maestra –y al recibir una mirada confundida de su azulado amigo, prosiguió–. Le mostraremos las hadas.

–¡Natsu, ¿jugarás con sus sentimientos?! ¡Eres una bestia! –Se quejaba, mirándolo en forma de reproche.

–¡Que no! –Alegó el chico, ofendido–. Es porque ella jamás ha visto una.

–Tú tampoco.

–Tú eres una.

–Buen punto.

El silencio los rodeó –y no, no era porque _milagrosamente_ quisiesen estar callados–, pues la Vermillion apareció frente a ellos. Se veía nerviosa y, por lo visto, aún no notaba sus presencias. Un punto a favor para el dúo _Nappy_.

Esperaron unos minutos… ¿A quién engañamos? Contaron hasta tres y se pusieron manos a la obra. Sin idear plan alguno. Sólo así. Bueno, eran _ellos_ , nunca tenían planes. Todo es improvisación…

Happy salió en escena y Natsu observaba todo el espectáculo orgulloso, detrás de unos arbustos.

El exceed voló, movió la cola –coquetamente– y le guiñó el ojo al fantasma. Algo iba mal, sin duda.

–Soy un hada –le dijo, con aleteo de pestañas y voz dulce de por medio. Mavis sólo observó divertida, porque no podía negarlo: era gracioso.

–Happy –le descubrió inmediatamente. Y de pronto todo se volvió claro para ella: si Happy estaba allí, eso significaba que Natsu también. ¡Yay! Todo se volvía a su favor.

Le buscó con la mirada, hasta que su exótica cabellera quedó al descubierto. Canalizó su magia y un gran dragón detrás de éste se formó; el dragón rugió y Natsu se volteó.

–¿U-Un dragón…? –Estaba impactado, sus ojos casi abandonaban su lugar y su mandíbula le llegaba al suelo. Sí, esa era la reacción que la rubia quería. Lo que no se esperaba era el hecho de que el pelirrosado se lanzase a abrazarlo, por ende, al ser sólo una ilusión, cayó de bruces al suelo.

–¡Na-Natsu! –Gritaron los presentes preocupados, pero la risa del chico los hizo tranquilizarse. Reía, con muchas ganas, es más, ni respirar podía.

–Y-Yo… –más risas–. Tú… –se agarraba el estómago–. Dragones y ha-hadas –se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo, por accidente. Y la risa se le contagió a Mavis.

–Sí –asintió, acercándosele y ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarle a pararse–. ¿Estás bien?

–Umh. Gracias, Mavis –tomó su mano sólo para hacerla caer a su lado–. Eres increíble –rió–. Aquel dragón era muy real.

La rubia negó: –Ustedes son más increíbles.

–¡Aye! –y las carcajadas estallaron.

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _Hace mucho que Natsu no se aparecía D: Ya lo extrañaba ;w; Así que, a pesar que estaba inspiradísima para escribir el Grevy, pos, vine con Navis –sí, soy tan ruda que desafío mi inspiración xD–. Espero que les haya gustado~ y-y-y que tengan un lindo día nwn Byebye~_


	24. Abdominales (Gray x Levy)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre qué vais a leer._

 _ **6-. No**_ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos sitios; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Gray x Levy._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _Oneshot. Tiene UA y posible OoC._

 _ **PEDIDOS PENDIENTES: 1)**_ _Rogue x Kagura._ _ **2)**_ _Bachus x Lisanna._ _ **3)**_ _Natsu x Hisui._ _ **4)**_ _Gray x Fem-Natsu._ _ **5)**_ _Natsu x Minerva._ _ **6)**_ _Gray x Cana._ _ **7)**_ _Laxus x Erza._ _ **8)**_ _Natsu x Meredy._ _ **9)**_ _Jellal x Kagura._ _ **10)**_ _Freed x Wendy._ _ **11)**_ _Natsu x Cana._ _ **12)**_ _Zeref x Erza._ _ **13)**_ _Sting x Yukino._ _ **14)**_ _Natsu x Virgo._ _ **15)**_ _Freed x Kagura._ _ **16)**_ _Yuriy x Mavis._ _ **17)**_ _Natsu x Bisca._ _ **18)**_ _Natsu x Lucy._ _ **19)**_ _Gray x Kagura._ _ **20)**_ _Sting x Mirajane._ _ **21)**_ _Jellal x Erza._ _ **22)**_ _Natsu x Charle._ _ **23)**_ _Gray x Wendy._ _ **24)**_ _Natsu x Yukino._ _ **25)**_ _Jellal x Meredy._ _ **26)**_ _Sting x Wendy_ _ **27)**_ _Rogue x Minerva…_ _ **Cumpliré con TODOS, sin embargo, no sé cuál será el orden. Este orden NO se respetará.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el one-shot es devuelto a su respectivo dueño._

-o-

 _ **«ABDOMINALES»**_

La pequeña de cabellos azules leía su libro detrás de los gruesos pilares del gran gimnasio de la preparatoria, aún le faltaban unas cuantas páginas para acabarlo, pero no eran muchas, es más, Levy apostaba que se lo terminaría antes que las –odiosas– clases de educación física –las cuales intentaba saltarse– terminasen. Eso esperaba, porque el desenlace de la historia prometía un gran final, y la Mcgarden quería ser testigo del amor que se profesarían los protagonistas de tan magnífico libro, lo antes posible. Era como una droga para ella, una que no la dañaba y la entretenía en demasía; una droga simplemente perfecta para la chica.

–Mcgarden, ven –la llamó su profesora, y Levy gimió en protesta; aunque se escondiera siempre la encontraban.

Pues como a todo buen drogadicto –que es feliz disfrutando de lo suyo–, siempre tendría a personas –muy molestas– que se entrometen en sus caminos, en un intento por _ayudarlos_. Pero Levy no quería ayuda, ella quería terminar con aquello ahora, y la molesta voz, acompañada de una orden, de su profesora de educación física se lo impedía. Estuvo tentada a ignorarla por unos cinco minutos –sólo eso necesitaba, ¡Dios!–, pero desistió inmediatamente; no podía ignorar ordenes, menos de Cana Alberona.

Se puso de pie soltando un suspiro de resignación, guardó su libro entre sus cosas y se acercó a la castaña.

–Cana-sensei –avisó de su presencia, con la cabeza gacha al verse descubierta–. ¿Qu-Qué sucede?

–¿Te saltabas las clases? –Preguntó, alzando una de sus finas cejas. La menor sólo se encogió en su lugar, negando suavemente–. _¿No?_ –Preguntó, incrédula–. ¿Entonces, qué hacías tan lejos de la clase?

–Es…Estudiaba la técnica – _perspicaz_ , esa era la palabra para semejante respuesta.

–¿De cómo hacer abdominales? –Y su ceja se alzó aún más, acompañada de una sonrisa maliciosa. La peliazul tragó duro, y sus compañeras se compadecieron de ésta.

–Ca-Cana-sensei, lo lamento –se disculpó apenada, haciendo una leve reverencia–. No me saltaré más las clases.

–Y lo admites –rió la castaña muy jovialmente, para el gusto de todos los alumnos presentes–. Qué bueno, pues es el turno de las chicas para ser evaluadas –se sentó en una de las bancas que allí se encontraban, tomando en sus manos una libreta–. Yo formaré las parejas.

–¿Eh?

–¡Sensei! –Se quejaron todas, menos Levy; la más pequeña no creyó conveniente el hacerlo, no después de lo recientemente ocurrido.

–Minerva y Erza; Yukino y Lucy; Flare y Juvia –y continuó nombrando a sus compañeras, hasta que todas estuvieron emparejadas, a excepción de ella. La peliazul no lo entendía, le decía que no se saltara las clases, pero resultaba que ahora no le haría hacer nada. Qué insólito, ¿no?

–Umh… sensei –la llamó, con una gotita bajando por su sien al más puro estilo anime–. No tengo compañera.

–¡Oh! ¿Es así? –Preguntó inocentemente con una sonrisa ladina, para luego fijar su vista en los chicos que corrían alrededor del gimnasio–. Ya sé qué hacer, Levy –cuando la vio alzar el brazo, mirando en dirección a sus compañeros, se hizo más o menos una idea; cuando la escuchó gritar, todo se volvió más claro–: ¡Gray! –No, por favor, que alguien le dijese que era una vil broma–. Ven un momento –y el chico lo hizo, sin quejarse–. Necesito que me hagas un favorcito –no, por favor. ¡Dios, haz algo!–. ¿Podrías ayudar a Mcgarden con su examen, _por favor_?

 _«¡Lo dijo!»_

–¿Qué?

 _«Por favor, di que no»_

–Será rápido –amenazó la profesora con su mirada al pelinegro.

 _«No le creas, es malvada»_

–Su-Supongo…

 _«NOOOOOOOOOO»_

–Bien, chicas, por favor recuéstense en las colchonetas –las señaló, extrañamente feliz. Levy podía asegurar que _su_ situación era lo que le hacía gracia a la castaña. Todas hicieron lo que les fue ordenado, exceptuando a la chica de cabellos azules y mirada achocolatada; quien miraba la colchoneta como si de un demonio se tratase. Era imposible aceptar aquello así como así, la chica no podía permitir que ÉL –de entre todas las personas posibles– la ayudase –de una manera tan peculiar como aquella–. Se negaba rotundamente a trabajar con el chico que le gustaba.

–Levy, apresúrate –dictó la Alberona y la chica obedeció, sentándose en la colchoneta para luego reposar su espalda en ésta, temerosa. Tragó duro al ver a Gray posicionarse frente a ella y dejar descansando sus manos en sus piernas descubiertas para afirmarla –porque así, desgraciadamente, se hacía; él debía sujetarla–. Sus manos estaban frías, tanto que casi se le escapa un leve quejido – _casi;_ afortunadamente pudo retenerlo–, y el hecho de que Gray –con su muy mal hábito– se quitase la camiseta, no le ayudaba a relajarse en nada.

Quería morirse allí mismo. Que la tierra se tragase a Levy Mcgarden, por favor.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas evitar mirarlo a la cara –y el torso desnudo también–, pero le resultaba increíblemente difícil; así que optó por cerrar sus ojos e imaginar que no estaba allí, que no estaba en _esa_ situación, que no estaba con _él_ , que no estaba _toda_ la clase mirándolos y, también, que ella _no_ estaba fantaseando. Pero aún con sus ojos cerrados no pudo evadir nada de eso –sobre todo con lo de fantasear, ¿eh?–, porque volvía a caer en la realidad. Aquello _sí_ estaba pasando.

Peor fue cuando su _querida_ profesora abrió la boca una vez más: –Deben hacer cincuenta abdominales –¿cincuenta?, ¿no eran muchos?, ¿diez no eran suficiente martirio?–. En un minuto –a Levy le sonaba a imposible, no porque no pudiera hacerlo, claro que podía, pero no con él allí, prácticamente encima suyo… era horriblemente vergonzoso.

–Se-Sensei… –intentó rogarle que parase con la tortura, pero fue ignorada.

–¿Listas? ¡Comiencen! –presionó el botón del cronómetro lo suficientemente fuerte como para que fuese escuchado, pero a la chica no pareció importarle, pues de su lugar no se movió. Gray sólo la observaba confundido, sin saber la razón del porqué no comenzaba como sus otras compañeras, recibiendo un lamentable quejido de los labios de la peliazul.

La cabeza de Levy daba vueltas –muchas vueltas–, sus piernas flaqueaban –demasiado–, el sonrojo en sus mejillas era intenso, y en lo único que ésta podía pensar era que tenía a Gray –el chico que le gustaba– prácticamente sobre ella, con el torso completamente desnudo, sudado –debido a la anterior carrera que éste hacía–, y para empeorar su situación –si es que se podía–: ¡Toda su clase de espectadores!

 _«Mátenme ahora»_

Rogó por ello, pero nada ocurrió. Muerta no estaba, porque aún podía verlo a él allí, podía escuchar su respiración, también las risotadas _disimuladas_ de sus amigas y, sin duda, lo que se llevaba el premio en medio de todo aquello, era: la sonrisa siniestra en el rostro de su maestra.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, ¿cuánto tiempo perdió? No lo sabe, tampoco le interesa; sólo desea terminar con _eso_ rápido. Lentamente se fue sentando, hasta que sus manos tocaron los hombros de chico y el olor de éste se metió en sus fosas nasales. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, intentando no pensar en nada. Pero le resultaba muy, muy difícil.

Era tan jodidamente vergonzoso y se prestaba para malpensaciones. ¡Dios, ¿por qué la abandonaste?!

Su espalda volvió a tocar la colchoneta y se sintió aliviada de estar _lejos_ del chico. Tomó aire una vez más, para volver a repetir lo hecho con anterioridad. Ya casi terminaba, sólo le faltaban cuarenta y ocho más… Cuarenta y siete, cuarenta y seis…

–Se acabó el tiempo –dijo la castaña, parando el cronómetro; por ende, el Fullbaster se levantó y se fue a sus _antiguas_ actividades: competir contra Natsu–. ¿Todas hicieron las cincuenta? –Preguntó, sabiendo perfectamente que la chica no había logrado ni diez.

–Cu-Cuatro… –murmuró, casi inaudible, sujetando sus piernas para luego dejar caer su rostro entre el espacio que se formaba entre éstas y su pecho. Realmente quería morirse, pero ya.

–Levy-chan… –suspiró la rubia junto a ella, acariciando sus cortos cabellos.

–¿Cuatro? En ese caso, lamento decirte que reprobaste –comentó suspirando–. Pudiste haberlo hecho mejor, Levy –rió estruendosamente. Y la nombrada se dejó caer de espaldas en el delgadísimo colchón, abatida.

Tanto esfuerzo para nada…

Se avergonzó frente al chico que le gustaba para reprobar. ¡Genial!

–Pero fue divertido, ¿no? –Preguntó la Alberona sonriendo. Sí, divertidísimo –que alguien le inserte el sarcasmo aquí, por favor, que a la peliazul no le quedan fuerzas–, a la Mcgarden se le salían las lágrimas de tanta risa –porque no eran de humillación, ¡Por favor!, era sólo su manera de expresar lo cómico que fue–. ¿Quieres repetirlo?

–¡NO! –Chilló, levantándose de golpe. Todas rieron–. No más, por favor, Cana-sensei –la pena de hacer aquello fue tanta que ya ni la cara podría mirarle al pelinegro. Definitivamente no quería repetirlo. Jamás. Ni aunque le pagaran.

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _A todos nos ha pasado –¿Qué? ¿Sólo a mí? xD– y es tremendamente vergonzoso. Lo que nunca supe es si mi profesora de educación física me odiaba –y quería matarme de un infarto– o, simplemente, quería "ayudarme". Obviamente, lo de la camiseta no pasó, pero aquí es Gray (?) Hay partes en las que exageré, porque se veía más cool (?) xD Y otras partes –como lo que siente Levy– que son completamente reales, narradas con mi experiencia personal (?) –una que preferiría no tener TwT–. En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Que tengan un lindo día, y recuerden: los profesores son viles y despiadados, huyan de ellos mientras puedan. Byebye~_


	25. Castillo de arena (Freed x Wendy)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre qué vais a leer._

 _ **6-. No**_ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos sitios; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Freed x Wendy._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _Drabble. Ninguna, creo._

 _ **PEDIDOS PENDIENTES: 1)**_ _Rogue x Kagura._ _ **2)**_ _Bachus x Lisanna._ _ **3)**_ _Natsu x Hisui._ _ **4)**_ _Gray x Fem-Natsu._ _ **5)**_ _Natsu x Minerva._ _ **6)**_ _Gray x Cana._ _ **7)**_ _Laxus x Erza._ _ **8)**_ _Natsu x Meredy._ _ **9)**_ _Jellal x Kagura._ _ **10)**_ _Gray x Meredy._ _ **11)**_ _Natsu x Cana._ _ **12)**_ _Zeref x Erza._ _ **13)**_ _Sting x Yukino._ _ **14)**_ _Natsu x Virgo._ _ **15)**_ _Freed x Kagura._ _ **16)**_ _Yuriy x Mavis._ _ **17)**_ _Natsu x Bisca._ _ **18)**_ _Natsu x Lucy._ _ **19)**_ _Gray x Kagura._ _ **20)**_ _Sting x Mirajane._ _ **21)**_ _Jellal x Erza._ _ **22)**_ _Natsu x Charle._ _ **23)**_ _Gray x Wendy._ _ **24)**_ _Natsu x Yukino._ _ **25)**_ _Jellal x Meredy._ _ **26)**_ _Sting x Wendy_ _ **27)**_ _Rogue x Minerva…_ _ **Cumpliré con TODOS, sin embargo, no sé cuál será el orden. Este orden NO se respetará.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el drabble es devuelto a su respectivo dueño._

-o-

 _ **«CASTILLO DE ARENA»**_

El Justine podía sentir la arena de la playa bajo sus pies, podía sentir la suave brisa azotar su rostro y también escuchar el incesante movimiento de las olas. Le hacía sentirse libre –de algún modo– y aquello le gustaba. Agradecía al maestro por organizar aquellas mini vacaciones, si bien lloriqueó mucho al pagarlas, realmente fue una grata sorpresa para todos…

Caminó un poco por la arena, hasta llegar dónde se encontraba la pequeña Dragon Slayer de viento. Le pareció extraño encontrarla sola, generalmente no era así; por lo que se acercó, motivado por la curiosidad.

–Wendy –la llamó, para captar su atención. La chica lo miró, sonriente.

–Freed-san, ¿quiere hacer un castillo de arena conmigo? –Ofreció la pequeña de cabellos azulados, extendiéndole una cubeta roja y una pala pequeña. El mayor lo aceptó, no porque le hiciera gran ilusión el jugar con arena –vamos, que no era un niño–, sino porque dedujo que al ser una de las más pequeñas del gremio se sentía un poco sola. Y él la entendía, porque cuando Laxus, Evergreen o Bickslow no estaban se sentía increíblemente triste.

–Mmh… –asintió, tomando las cosas que le fueron ofrecidas, sonriendo levemente. Se sentó del otro lado, frente a la chiquilla, para comenzar a levantar aquél lado del castillo–. ¿Cómo quieres que sea?

Wendy sonrió, deslumbrante: –Como Freed-san quiera –y éste no pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada, mientras continuaba con su labor–. Entonces que sea grande.

–Grande y fuerte –apoyó la Marvell. El chico del lunar asintió, dándole la razón.

Jugaron con la arena por largas horas, hasta que por fin el gran castillo se alzaba majestuoso frente a ellos. Era magnífico, el resultado de su trabajo en equipo… Ambos sonrieron orgullosos con el resultado.

–Es increíble, ¿no, cree? –opinó la menor.

Asintió: –Digno de ser exhibido en un altar –Wendy rió.

Lo que ninguno esperó fue lo que vino a continuación; una fuerte ventisca comenzó a soplar, y el de cabellos verdosos temió por lo que tenían frente a ellos. Aquel castillo era frágil y delicado, cualquiera pensaría que se desplomaría al instante… Quiso protegerlo con sus runas mágicas para así no desilusionar a la chica, pero ésta no se lo permitió: –No, Freed-san –le dijo, decidida y tranquila–. No hace falta –pero él no lo creía así. La morada caería, al igual que las esperanzas de la pequeña, si no hacía algo pronto…

Grande fue su sorpresa al verlo allí, en su lugar, erguido. Como si nada hubiese pasado, como si el viento que soplaba fuertemente no fuese la gran cosa…

Y si el Justine lo pensaba con atención, aquel castillo de arena era como Wendy, pues, al igual que ésta, le hizo comprender, una vez más, que las apariencias engañan.

Porque la delicadeza es el complemento de la fuerza. Siempre ha sido así.

Sonrió, de manera imperceptible: –Gracias, Wendy.

–¿Dijo algo?

–No, nada –negó inmediatamente.

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente con esta parejita y la idea rondaba demasiado en mi cabeza, sin la más mínima intención de marcharse (?). En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Que tengan un lindo día, byebye~_


	26. ¿Quién es el padre? (Laxus x Erza)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre qué vais a leer._

 _ **6-. No**_ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos sitios; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Laxus x Erza._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _One-shot. Narrado desde la perspectiva de Lucy, por ende, el_ _ **Larza**_ _es muuuuuyyyy suave; una simple mención. Posible OoC._

 _ **PEDIDOS PENDIENTES: 1)**_ _Rogue x Kagura._ _ **2)**_ _Bachus x Lisanna._ _ **3)**_ _Natsu x Hisui._ _ **4)**_ _Gray x Fem-Natsu._ _ **5)**_ _Natsu x Minerva._ _ **6)**_ _Gray x Cana._ _ **7)**_ _Jura x Minerva._ _ **8)**_ _Natsu x Meredy._ _ **9)**_ _Jellal x Kagura._ _ **10)**_ _Gray x Meredy._ _ **11)**_ _Natsu x Cana._ _ **12)**_ _Zeref x Erza._ _ **13)**_ _Sting x Yukino._ _ **14)**_ _Natsu x Virgo._ _ **15)**_ _Freed x Kagura._ _ **16)**_ _Yuriy x Mavis._ _ **17)**_ _Natsu x Bisca._ _ **18)**_ _Natsu x Lucy._ _ **19)**_ _Gray x Kagura._ _ **20)**_ _Sting x Mirajane._ _ **21)**_ _Jellal x Erza._ _ **22)**_ _Natsu x Charle._ _ **23)**_ _Gray x Wendy._ _ **24)**_ _Natsu x Yukino._ _ **25)**_ _Jellal x Meredy._ _ **26)**_ _Sting x Wendy._ _ **27)**_ _Rogue x Minerva._ _ **28)**_ _Natsu x Libra…_ _ **Cumpliré con TODOS, sin embargo, no sé cuál será el orden. Este orden NO se respetará.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el one-shot es devuelto a su respectivo dueño._

-o-

 _ **«¿QUIÉN ES EL PADRE?»**_

Lucy tenía una manera de asociar a todos sus compañeros; una muy extraña e infantil manera –si le preguntaban a cualquiera–, pero era la más _correcta_ para ella, pues sentía que todos ellos encajaban a la perfección allí. Todos tenían un rol importante que cumplir.

Todos eran _familia_.

Una familia unida. Una en donde el amor abunda. Una con la que siempre se podía contar. Una en la que –si lo pensaba detenidamente– no todos pudieron disfrutar antes; sólo ahora, sólo ellos, sólo Fairy Tail. _Esa_ era su familia.

 _Ríe, y ellos reirán contigo. Llora, y ellos cargarán con tus lágrimas. Diles cuánto los quieres, y ellos correrán a abrazarte._ Así los veía la Heartfilia, así se veían todos allí.

Y, tal y como la rubia pensaba, todos allí eran protagonistas –a su manera– de esa gran familia. Cada uno brillaba diferente.

Para Lucy, Erza encajaba con el rol de madre. Porque la Scarlett era madura –bueno, no siempre, pero la mayoría de las veces–, comprensiva y estricta a la vez; siempre estaba allí, apoyándote o regañándote si era necesario; daba su vida por el bien de todos. Y por eso la rubia le idolatraba en secreto, por su inmensa fortaleza. Porque la pelirroja cargaba con muchas cosas, cosas que se esforzaba en esconder del resto, como toda madre hace para no preocupar a sus polluelos. Definitivamente Erza Scarlett encajaba a la perfección como la madre de Fairy Tail. Eso nadie podría refutarlo.

Natsu, Gray y Wendy, según el esquema que la muchacha tenía, entraban en la categoría de hijos y hermanos. Sí, para Lucy, ellos eran como los hijos de Erza, sus _polluelos_ , por los cuales la pelirroja debía velar siempre. Por ende, eso los convertía en _hermanos_ ; aunque no se basó sólo en eso para tacharlos así, todo lo contrario, la rubia creía eso porque así actuaban.

Natsu y Gray peleaban siempre, pero incluso después de agarrarse a golpes –prácticamente todos los días–, no dejaban de preocuparse del otro; como suelen hacer los verdaderos hermanos… Se odian a muerte, pero eso no quita el hecho que serían capaces de romperle los huevos –u ovarios– a todo aquel que osase lastimar al otro.

Wendy, obviamente era la hermanita pequeña, la que ambos protegían y por la que ambos discutían, pues querían ganarse su respeto. Porque no hay nada más satisfactorio que ser idolatrado por los más pequeños, ¿no? Y la chiquilla de cabellera azul les tenía un inmenso cariño a ambos, ya les admiraba bastante, aunque ninguno de los dos lo notase aún.

Esos tres eran como hermanos, otra gran verdad que jamás podría ser negada, a los ojos de la rubia.

Su mirada se posó en el ex-dúo Phantom. Ellos, Gajeel y Juvia, para Lucy eran los primos de la familia; al igual que Levy y ella. Porque los cuatro aportaban, a su manera, a la familia. Quizá de lejos, pero lo hacían.

Mirajane, por otro lado, era como una tía; de esas a las que se suele temer, ya que conoce todos tus secretos. De esas que tras una gentil sonrisa esconde al peor demonio, de las que te amenazan con delatarte con tu madre si haces algo malo. De las mismas que pese a todo aquello no puedes evitar volver a caer en sus redes, como un círculo vicioso. _Esa_ clase de tía era Mirajane Strauss.

Raijinshuu eran otra especie de tíos, de esos que casi nunca veías, pero cuando lo hacías era inolvidable. Aquellos que te contaban sus aventuras en sus viajes y te traían obsequios; los mismos que te defendían frente a tus padres pese a saber que estabas mal. La clase de tío _amigo_ ; probablemente, los únicos _adultos_ que te entendían completamente.

Y podría seguir todo el día clasificando al resto de sus compañeros, pero no hace falta, porque en resumen todos son inigualables. Todos forman parte de esa familia, de Fairy Tail.

Sólo hay una pequeña duda en la cabeza de la maga celestial, y esa es simple y sin importancia, pero no deja de atormentarla cada tarde.

Y es que Lucy lo iba pillando poco a poco; ya _casi_ lo tenía todo claro, a excepción de una pequeña –muy, muy pequeña– cosa: Si Erza era la madre; Gray, Natsu y Wendy los hijos; Gajeel, Juvia, Levy y ella los primos; Mirajane, Freed, Bickslow y Evergreen los tíos… Entonces, ¿quién era el padre?

No podía pensar en nadie que pudiese entrar en aquella categoría y encajar a la perfección. Y los que tuvieron su oportunidad de brillar como patriarca, la perdieron al instante –por una u otra razón; entre ellas el ser demasiado infantil o mujeriego–. Por ende, Lucy sólo podía romperse la cabeza –no literalmente, claro– pensando en quién podría ser llamado el _padre de Fairy Tail._

.

.

.

La rubia dejó caer su cabeza en el mesón que era limpiado por la mayor de los Strauss; estaba completamente frustrada, y los gritos –y objetos lanzados– de los _hermanos_ y el _primo_ no ayudaban a disipar su ánimo mosqueado. Suspiró abatida, dibujando círculos con su dedo índice por el mesón.

–Ara, ara… Lucy –le llamó la muchacha frente a ella, un tanto preocupada; Lucy sólo alzó la vista para contemplar a la albina–. ¿Algo te preocupa? –Negó, no quería comentarle su muy tonto método para relacionarlos a todos, mucho menos decirle que se moría por encontrar un _padre_ ; no porque creyese que Mira se burlara, Lucy sabía que la chica jamás lo haría, como mucho sonreiría y soltaría una leve risita, pero nada más. La Heartifilia sólo sonrió, un tanto afligida.

–No es nada importante –le restó importancia con su mano.

–Si tienes un problema puedes contar conmigo, Lucy –motivó la Strauss. La nombrada sonrió.

–Realmente no es nada importante, sólo una tontería.

–Si tú lo dices… –aún seguía un tanto desconfiada–. Iré a limpiar las otras mesas, si cambias de opinión me llamas –la maga celestial asintió, viendo como su compañera se alejaba aún observándola por el rabillo del ojo. Lucy rió bajito, en verdad la chica estaba preocupada.

Dirigió su mirada al trío que se declaraba la guerra –como siempre– y suspiró; luego miró a Erza, la _madre_ , y volvió a suspirar. Esta vez porque la pelirroja no los detenía, les estaba permitiendo hacer lo que les viniera en gana a los chicos… Y Lucy sabía la razón de aquello, era porque los _idiotas_ aún no se metían con su pastel. Eso era lo que incentivaba a la Scarlett a mantenerse fuera de combate por el momento.

Negó divertida. En cualquier instante el gremio caería y el maestro los castigaría; les haría " _eso"_ a lo que todos temían –y que ella no sabía en qué consistía–. La masacre y las lágrimas serían desatadas de un momento a otro.

O eso creía.

Porque ciertamente el hecho de que el trío de idiotas –que ya habían involucrado a prácticamente todo el gremio en la riña– fuesen detenidos por Laxus no entraba en sus planes. Como tampoco lo hacía el hecho de que se quedasen en silencio con una mirada del rubio –vamos, que ni Natsu soltó su usual: "Laxus, pelea conmigo" debido al pánico que les infundió el hombre–; aunque si Lucy debía ser sincera, hasta a ella le causó pavor aquella mirada, era casi como si tratase de matarlos con ella…

Todo estaba en silencio, nadie se movía o respiraba, ni las moscas volaban…

El Dreyar sólo soltó a los chicos, advirtiéndoles una vez más que no comenzaran otra riña. Los tres asintieron levemente, para luego voltearse –súper dignos– e irse a distintos rincones del gremio; tirándose en alguna mesa con cara de: _"No se crean mucho, que me salí de allí porque soy muy poderoso y no quiero lastimar a nadie, no porque le tenga miedo a Laxus. ¡Por favor! Si acabo con él dormido", q_ ue ninguno se tragaba –a excepción de Juvia, ella sí creía en su Gray-sama–. Todos rieron ante la actitud de los orgullosos magos.

Por otro lado, el rubio se dirigió hasta la mesa en la que se encontraba la Scarlett disfrutando de otro pastel, y todo bajo la atenta mirada de la Heartfilia. Laxus se sentó al lado de la pelirroja, para luego fruncir el ceño un poco mientras pedía una cerveza.

–No los detuviste –le acusó el mayor, la chica a su lado rió–. ¿Por qué?

–No me han hecho nada –se encogió de hombros, divertida con la situación–. _Aún_. Y parecían divertirse.

–Iban a destruir el gremio –prosiguió, dando un sorbo a la bebida ya servida, con una leve sonrisa formándose en su rostro–. El viejo llorará.

–A mí no me escuchan –negó la de orbes castañas–. Sólo se detienen cuando apareces.

–¿Bromeas? –Rió–. Eres Erza "Titania" Scarlett. Todos te temen.

–Hablo en serio –comentó en voz baja, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

–Tendré que creerte…

¡Por Dios que lenta fue! Por supuesto, todo estaba tan claro como el agua, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes? ¡Laxus! ¡Él encajaba a la perfección como padre! Se dio una bofetada mental por todo el tiempo perdido… Tuvo la respuesta frente a sus narices todo este tiempo y ni cuenta se daba. ¡Bien hecho, Lucy!

Después de todo Laxus era el padre perfecto; estricto, poderoso, les infunde miedo a todos, los mantiene por el buen camino a golpes –afortunadamente a los chicos solamente–, maduro y, por sobretodo, amaba profundamente a su familia. Por ellos daría su vida, al igual que Erza…

Ambos cuidaban –a su manera– del gremio, él por un lado y ella por otro. Hacían una espectacular pareja; se veían bien juntos y separados, de eso no había dudas. Eran diferentes, sí, pero tenían muchas cosas en común… Entre ellas estaba que, desde ahora, Lucy los nombró oficialmente como _Los padres de Fairy Tail_.

Si bien era un título secreto que sólo ella tendría guardado en sus recuerdos, era importante para la rubia; pues con esto, por fin tenía su árbol genealógico completo.

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _Seré sincera, no iba a actualizar… Tuve una semana tan horrible que quise mandar todo al diablo –fanfiction, el liceo, etc–, pero luego sentí que a ustedes los castigaba (?) y pos no tienen la culpa de nada; todos aquí son niños buenos –algunos medio pervertidos, pero buenos al fin y al cabo (?)– uwu Así que… ¡Aquí me tienen~! Por estos días me he convertido en una fuente de odio andante hacia la humanidad, menos con ustedes, a ustedes les daré amor~ (?) En fin, que tengan un lindo día. Byebye~_

 _PD: ¡Gracias por todos sus lindos reviews! uwu Favs y Follows también. Me hacen inmensamente feliz *inserte corazoncito aquí*. En verdad los aprecio mucho~_


	27. Fuego (Natsu x Meredy)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre qué vais a leer._

 _ **6-. No**_ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos sitios; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Natsu x Meredy._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _Drabble. PWP. Lemon soft. MeredyCentric! (Y con esto queda comprobado que como escritora de lemon soy un asco… ;w;)_

 _ **PEDIDOS PENDIENTES: 1)**_ _Rogue x Kagura._ _ **2)**_ _Bachus x Lisanna._ _ **3)**_ _Natsu x Hisui._ _ **4)**_ _Gray x Fem-Natsu._ _ **5)**_ _Natsu x Minerva._ _ **6)**_ _Gray x Cana._ _ **7)**_ _Jura x Minerva._ _ **8)**_ _Natsu x Libra._ _ **9)**_ _Jellal x Kagura._ _ **10)**_ _Gray x Meredy._ _ **11)**_ _Natsu x Cana._ _ **12)**_ _Zeref x Erza._ _ **13)**_ _Sting x Yukino._ _ **14)**_ _Natsu x Virgo._ _ **15)**_ _Freed x Kagura._ _ **16)**_ _Yuriy x Mavis._ _ **17)**_ _Natsu x Bisca._ _ **18)**_ _Natsu x Lucy._ _ **19)**_ _Gray x Kagura._ _ **20)**_ _Sting x Mirajane._ _ **21)**_ _Jellal x Erza._ _ **22)**_ _Natsu x Charle._ _ **23)**_ _Gray x Wendy._ _ **24)**_ _Natsu x Yukino._ _ **25)**_ _Jellal x Meredy._ _ **26)**_ _Sting x Wendy._ _ **27)**_ _Rogue x Minerva…_ _ **Cumpliré con TODOS, sin embargo, no sé cuál será el orden. Este orden NO se respetará.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el drabble es devuelto a su respectivo dueño._

-o-

 _ **«FUEGO»**_

Meredy le mira y sólo puede pensar en una cosa: _Fuego_. Natsu es _eso_ , y ella lo sabe mejor que nadie.

 _Fuego_ , porque cuando él la toca, Meredy siente que la está quemando. Cuando sus manos se deslizan por su piel –desde su mejilla hasta sus pechos, desde éstos hasta su intimidad–, ella siente su piel caliente. La siente arder y humear, como si se estuviese calcinando.

 _«Porque Natsu quema todo a su paso, como un incendio…»_

 _Fuego,_ porque eso transmite en su mirada. Porque cuando le mira, con aquellas orbes jades, fijamente; Meredy sólo puede pensar que el mineral se ha fundido. Que ahora es _eso_ , jade fundido. Y que cuando chocan miradas –jade contra esmeralda– el fuego intenta también fundir los suyos… Y ella se lo permite.

 _«Deja que su piel queme y que su mirada se derrita; sólo con el fuego que él le ofrece…»_

 _Fuego,_ porque cuando está con él siente que la sangre hierve en su interior; que se evapora cuando le mira, habla y toca. Y cuando le besa, con tanta pasión y amor, la chica puede sentir cómo quema su interior y cómo se hace presente la falta de oxígeno… Como si estuviese en medio de un incendio; atrapada y sin salida…

 _«Su interior quema y no puede evitarlo...»_

 _Fuego,_ porque Meredy siente la respiración de él –acalorada e irregular– acariciando su piel, como vapor caliente. Porque murmura en su oído palabras ardientes, quitándole la respiración. También porque desde su posición –sobre ella– le deja en claro que no puede escapar; y con cada estocada –certera, precisa y fogosa– le incinera su interior –de su cuerpo y mente–.

 _«Natsu es fuego. Y ella se quema…»_

 _Fuego,_ porque cuando se derrama en ella siente cómo la llena con caliente blancura; siente cómo aquel líquido llega hasta lo más profundo, _quemándola_ , y adentrándose más y más…

 _«El fuego quema. Natsu quema. Y ella ya está completamente calcinada…»_

Y al igual que en una vela que el fuego se va apagando; Natsu cae a su lado, agotado. Ya no quema, ahora es tibio. La abraza y Meredy siente que se derrite con sus caricias… Siente cómo el fuego la rodea y le impide huir de aquellas acogedoras brasas –aquellas que ya no queman–, de los brazos de Natsu –aquellos que tanto ama–.

 _«El fuego ahora es tibio, ya no quema. Pero aún la mantiene con calor…»_

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _Ya que querían lemon, pos les traigo lemon (?) Me costó demasiado, pues no tengo idea de qué se siente… pero como no quería quedar mal con ustedes (?) comencé a preguntarle a algunas personitas sobre qué sintieron en su primera vez. ¿Si me dio vergüenza? Pues claro, ni que anduviera preguntando "eso" todos los días (?)_

 _Ahora, pasemos a los agradecimientos (?): Gracias a_ _ **Cris**_ _por contestar mis preguntas, a_ _ **Kurocchi**_ _por instruirme y a_ _ **Jorgecchi**_ _por mantenerme despierta para terminar esto y darme ideas. ¡Muchas gracias~!_

 _Y también gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows uwu_

 _En fin, eso es todo. Que tengan un lindo día nwn Ahora yo me largo a descansar, que no he dormido nada… TwT Byebye~_


	28. Hermano idiota (Natsu x Charle)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre qué vais a leer._

 _ **6-. No**_ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos sitios; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Natsu x Charle (forma humana)._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _Oneshot. UA, narrado desde la perspectiva de Happy. Posible OoC y Happy/Charle unilateral. ¡Celos por parte de Happy! xD_

 _ **PEDIDOS PENDIENTES: 1)**_ _Rogue x Kagura._ _ **2)**_ _Bachus x Lisanna._ _ **3)**_ _Natsu x Hisui._ _ **4)**_ _Gray x Fem-Natsu._ _ **5)**_ _Natsu x Minerva._ _ **6)**_ _Gray x Cana._ _ **7)**_ _Jura x Minerva._ _ **8)**_ _Natsu x Libra._ _ **9)**_ _Jellal x Kagura._ _ **10)**_ _Gray x Meredy._ _ **11)**_ _Natsu x Cana._ _ **12)**_ _Zeref x Erza._ _ **13)**_ _Sting x Yukino._ _ **14)**_ _Natsu x Virgo._ _ **15)**_ _Freed x Kagura._ _ **16)**_ _Yuriy x Mavis._ _ **17)**_ _Natsu x Bisca._ _ **18)**_ _Natsu x Lucy._ _ **19)**_ _Gray x Kagura._ _ **20)**_ _Sting x Mirajane._ _ **21)**_ _Jellal x Erza._ _ **22)**_ _Rogue x Minerva._ _ **23)**_ _Gray x Wendy._ _ **24)**_ _Natsu x Yukino._ _ **25)**_ _Jellal x Meredy._ _ **26)**_ _Sting x Wendy…_ _ **Cumpliré con TODOS, sin embargo, no sé cuál será el orden. Este orden NO se respetará.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el one-shot es devuelto a su respectivo dueño._

-o-

 _ **«HERMANO IDIOTA»**_

Decir que el pequeño de cabellos azules estaba feliz era decir poco, pues estaba contentísimo con el resultado del sorteo. ¡Charle iría a su casa!

¿Qué sorteo? Bueno, el que su maestra, ¡la gran e inigualable Lucy Heartfilia! –¿qué? El chico estaba agradecido. Nadie podría culparlo–, decidió hacer para designar las parejas del trabajo… El cómo Happy y Charle terminaron como dupla fue pura suerte –y sabotaje del chiquillo y su amigo–; buena suerte para él, pero no para la albina. Lo del sabotaje fue fácil, ya que el menor de los Dragneel sabía cómo enloquecer a la rubia, por ende, sólo debía hacer lo de siempre y dejar que Lily arreglase todo para que terminasen en equipo. La única dificultad era que la pequeña de orbes marrones no se diese cuenta que hacían trampa; aunque tampoco fue complicado evitar esto, pues la muchacha estaba muy concentrada mirando a su prima Wendy por la ventana.

Y como esperaban, el plan sí dio buenos frutos: –Umh… Happy y Charle formarán pareja –había dicho la rubia. Y sólo eso bastó para que el nombrado saltase de alegría y se acercase a su compañera, campante.

–Charle~ somos pareja –decía, con una boba sonrisa.

–Sensei, pido cambio –espetó ella, apartando la mirada del chico, ignorándolo.

–Es cosa de suerte, Charle. Lo siento –consoló la mujer, provocando que tanto Happy como PantherLily se mordiesen el labio para no reír. _Suerte_ , había dicho… Y vaya que estaba alejada de la realidad, porque _eso_ no era cosa de _suerte_ , _eso_ era obra de la travesura de un chico de doce años enamorado y su mejor amigo.

La muchachita suspiró resignada: –Más vale que trabajes –advirtió y el chico sólo asintió, enérgico.

–¡Por supuesto!

.

.

.

–Pasa, Charle –invita mientras abre la puerta. La chica le toma la palabra, murmurando un _permiso_ en voz muy baja–. ¿Quieres beber algo?, ¿Tal vez tienes hambre?, ¿Te interesa ver una película? –Le atacaba con preguntas, una tras otra, sin dejarle responder.

–No, ninguna –le interrumpió antes de que continuase–. Quiero terminar el trabajo cuanto antes e irme –admitió, seria y fría.

–¡Charle…! –Lloriqueaba.

–¡Oh! ¡Happy! –Le llamó su hermano mayor, entrando en escena; aquél que no leía el ambiente de ellos, _dos enamorados_ , y se metía a fuerzas en la conversación–. Llegaste más temprano de lo usual –dijo sonriente, mientras el menor lo maldecía por dentro. ¿Qué diablos pensaría _su_ Charle ahora de él?, ¿qué se la pasaba fuera de casa haciendo quizá qué cosas?

–Natsu, siempre llego temprano –miente para defenderse, mientras ve cómo la albina mira embobada al mayor de la sala, sin prestarle la más mínima atención a él. Qué cosas, ¿no? Se veía como si estuviese encantada con el de cabellera rosa… Rió ante su propia ingenuidad. Jamás pasaría. Charle lo quería a él, sólo fingía odiarle frente al resto –y él mismo–. Eso era de conocimiento público.

–¿Quién es ella?, ¿una amiga? –Pregunta riendo entre dientes el mayor de los Dragneel, por fin fijándose en la visitante.

–Ella es Charle, el amor de mi vi- –pero fue rápidamente cortado por su compañera.

–U-Una compañera, sólo eso –corrige, con un poco de torpeza, sin mirarle en ningún momento. " _Sólo eso"…_ Ah~ pobre chiquilla tsundere… Quizás a otro le hubiesen dolido aquellas palabras, pero a él no. Aquel comentario le resbalaba gracias al aceite que sus pescados le proporcionaban día a día. Estaba acostumbrado a palabras duras como esas, viniendo de la albina.

–Natsu, debemos hacer un trabajo –sutilmente comenzó a echarlo de allí, pero su hermano no pareció captar la indirecta.

–¿Necesitan ayuda? –¿Ayuda?, ¿de él? ¡Pero si Natsu no hacía sus propias tareas! ¿¡Por qué diablos se ofrecía ahora!? Además, no es que Happy fuese una mente brillante ni mucho menos, pero Natsu era un idiota. Su cabeza estaba hueca. Sus conocimientos rebotaban por allí, pero nunca ingresaban donde debían…

–No, graci-

–¿En verdad puedes ayudarnos? –Y esa, una vez más, era Charle. Mirándole con sus mejillas sonrojadas y mirada soñadora… Happy tendría que prestar más atención a esos detalles…

–¡Claro! ¡Soy un genio! –" _Genio tu abuela, simio rosado."_ Pensó el pequeño, mas no lo dijo, porque también era su abuela–. ¿De qué va la tarea? –El peli-rosado tomó asiento en el sillón, haciendo ademán de invitar a la albina a sentarse a su lado. Ella asintió levemente, caminando hasta su _encuentro_ , pero Happy –que no estaba ni un tantito celoso, nótese el sarcasmo– la empujó un poco, para luego correr y sentarse al lado del Dragneel. Y es que no le gustaba para nada cómo iba desarrollándose la relación entre su hermano mayor y la chica que le gustaba.

Charle frunció el ceño levemente, mirando con reproche al de mirada castaña, provocando así que el chico se encogiese en su lugar, sin siquiera pensar en pararse y cederle el asiento. No iba a permitir que Natsu le siguiese _coqueteando_ tan descaradamente.

La chica, por otro lado, indignada se sentó a su lado. Estaba molesta, Happy podría decirlo con sólo verla… Pero tampoco le tomó mucha importancia… ¡Charle se sentó a su lado! ¿Qué más podría pedir?

Probablemente que la muchacha dejase de ver así a su hermano…

–Debemos hacer un informe sobre la teoría de la evolución –explica la chica, un poco nerviosa, jugando disimuladamente con sus dedos.

–Que fácil… Entonces sí puedo ayudarlos…

–¿Qué vas a ayudarnos?, ¿tú? –Rió el del centro, agarrándose el estómago–. ¡Por favor! ¡Natsu deja de fanfarronear, tienes más faltas de ortografía que Erza!

–¡Happy! –Reprimió un poco avergonzado el de mirada verdosa–. ¡Nunca tantas!

–¡Te acusaré con Erza!

–¡Le diré que te comiste su pastel!

–¡Tú te lo comiste, idiota!

–¡Ya, pero ella no lo sabe! –Ronda uno: Natsu gana. Maldición… Happy estaba quedando muy mal ante los ojos de la chica. Y es que dejarse ganar así… de una manera tan miserable ante su hermano… No tenía palabras para describir la decepción que él mismo sentía…

–¡Natsu! –Lloriqueó, rogando que el mayor se apiadase de su pobre alma.

–Umh… Sobre la tarea… –recordó vagamente la albina, observando detenidamente al mayor, sonrojándose cuando le dedicó una sonrisa.

–Claro, comencemos. Supongo que tienen libros, ¿no?

–Natsu, ¿acaso sabes leer? –Masticó cada palabra con tirria, para ver si así decidía largarse y dejarles solos. Pero en su lugar recibió una alzada de cejas y mirada confundida por parte del contrario.

–¿Happy, sucede algo? Estás raro –" _Sucede que estás aquí. Sucede que Charle te está mirando a ti. Sucede que a este paso mis futuros hijos con ella serán tuyos. ¡Sucede que eres un idiota!"._

–En absoluto.

–Vale… –dice un tanto desconfiado–. ¿Charle, cierto? –Ella asintió–. ¿Tienes alguna idea para el trabajo? –Interroga, sonriente.

–Sí, pero no sé si estará bien –¿Quién era esa y qué hizo con _su_ Charle? ¡Ella no dudaba! ¡No pedía la opinión de nadie! ¡Ni siquiera de él! ¿¡Entonces, por qué le decía eso a Natsu ahora!?

–No, dale, dime –alienta, desordenando sus cabellos blanquecinos. Ella se encoge un poco y Happy tiene tantas ganas de besarla como de morderle el brazo a Natsu que tiene prácticamente frente a sus narices.

–Quería comenzar explicando la… –y allí, el pequeño de cabellos azules dejó de prestar atención. Estaba demasiado ocupado admirando embelesado el cómo los labios de la muchacha se movían, también viendo sus mejillas sonrosadas, su cabello largo y bien peinado, sus orbes grandes en los cuales veía el reflejo de su hermano…

No hacía falta que le mirase a él para saber que sonreía –como el idiota que era–, tampoco hacía falta ser muy listo para notar que allí había química –aunque le molestase–, pues desde su posición –entre estos dos– podía darse cuenta de todo. Y aunque no estuviese oyendo, sabía que ya no hablaban del trabajo, y que a él le tocaría terminarlo solo. ¡Maldición!

.

.

.

–¿Y?, ¿Cómo te fue con el trabajo en parejas? –Preguntó el pelinegro, con una leve sonrisa, mientras continuaba bebiendo de su jugo de kiwi.

– _¿Trabajo en pareja?_ –Ríe de manera escalofriante, asustando a su amigo.

–Esto… ¿Algún avance con Charle? –Intenta sacarle más información, pero le resulta imposible.

–Depende –responde, estoico–. ¿A qué te refieres con _avance_?

–¿…Sucedió algo? –Ok, iría directo al grano–. Pareces deprimido.

–A Charle le gusta Natsu.

–¿Qué?

–¡Que a Charle le gusta Natsu! –Grita, para ver si así se le mete en la cabeza al azabache.

–Pero… ¿cómo…?

–¡Y tuve que hacer el trabajo solo! –Agrega, al borde de las lágrimas–. ¡Si repruebo no me compraran el videojuego, Lily! –Francamente, el muchacho no entendía qué le afectaba más a su amigo… Si el perder a Charle o sus videojuegos.

–Vaya… –depositó su mano en el hombro del contrario, dándole ligeras palmaditas allí, para confortarlo–. Tranquilo… Ya pasará…

.

.

.

–Bienvenido, Happy –le saluda su hermano, sonriente, como siempre–. Invité a Charle a cenar, no te molesta, ¿no? – _"¿Molestarme?, ¿A mí?, ¿Por qué debería? ¡Oh, cierto! La enamoraste y alejaste de mí… Bastardo…"_

–Para nada. Yo comeré en mi habitación –dice para luego perderse por las escaleras. Definitivamente ya no quería verlos intercambiar miradas y mucho menos observarles besarse –aunque esta opción estaba, por razones obvias, descartada para todos–.

" _Idiota, idiota, idiota. Me quitaste a Charle. Eres un hermano idiota"._ Gimoteaba el pequeño, lanzándose a la cama. _"El peor hermano mayor del mundo"._

Y así fue cómo Happy Dragneel aprendió a no llevar chicas a su casa. No si Natsu estaba en ésta…

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _Ya que me pidieron que Charle tuviese forma humana, yo cumplo. Aunque en realidad yo quería escribir el oneshot con Happy, Charle y Lily como exceeds –¿¡Zoofilia!? ¿¡Dónde!? xD–. *Tsumi sólo quería una excusa para escribir cosas raras (?)*. Este OS se puede considerar como un trío, porque realmente no encontré una manera más creíble de juntarlos que poniendo a Happy en medio (?). En fin, eso es todo. Que tengan un lindo día uwu Byebye~_


	29. Abandono y muerte (Rogue x Minerva)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre qué vais a leer._

 _ **6-. No**_ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos sitios; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Rogue x Minerva._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _Drabble. Posible OoC y angst. Situado en el tiempo en que Minerva abandona el gremio._

 _ **PEDIDOS PENDIENTES: 1)**_ _Rogue x Kagura._ _ **2)**_ _Bachus x Lisanna._ _ **3)**_ _Natsu x Hisui._ _ **4)**_ _Gray x Fem-Natsu._ _ **5)**_ _Natsu x Minerva._ _ **6)**_ _Gray x Cana._ _ **7)**_ _Jura x Minerva._ _ **8)**_ _Natsu x Libra._ _ **9)**_ _Jellal x Kagura._ _ **10)**_ _Gray x Meredy._ _ **11)**_ _Natsu x Cana._ _ **12)**_ _Zeref x Erza._ _ **13)**_ _Sting x Yukino._ _ **14)**_ _Natsu x Virgo._ _ **15)**_ _Freed x Kagura._ _ **16)**_ _Yuriy x Mavis._ _ **17)**_ _Natsu x Bisca._ _ **18)**_ _Natsu x Lucy._ _ **19)**_ _Gray x Kagura._ _ **20)**_ _Sting x Mirajane._ _ **21)**_ _Jellal x Erza._ _ **22)**_ _PantherLily x Minerva._ _ **23)**_ _Gray x Wendy._ _ **24)**_ _Natsu x Yukino._ _ **25)**_ _Jellal x Meredy._ _ **26)**_ _Sting x Wendy…_ _ **Cumpliré con TODOS, sin embargo, no sé cuál será el orden. Este orden NO se respetará.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el drabble es devuelto a su respectivo dueño._

-o-

 _ **«ABANDONO Y MUERTE»**_

¿Hay algo después de la muerte? Nada, sólo recuerdos; dolorosos y teñidos de sangre, felices y nostálgicos, tristes y bañados en lamentos… Sólo eso. No hay contacto, sólo remembranzas de lo que alguna vez existió y estuvo a tu lado; de lo que alguna vez abrazaste y besaste.

¿Y después del abandono? Lo mismo, Rogue, lo mismo. Sólo recuerdos atormentándote y lágrimas empapando tus mejillas. Sin embargo, el abandono duele más que la muerte. ¿No lo crees?

¿Acaso no lloraste más cuándo ella se marchó que cuándo él murió? Sí, así fue. Te convertiste en un niño llorón en el momento en que la s _eñorita_ cruzó aquella puerta para no volver. Sollozabas en silencio cada noche, aferrándote a lo que alguna vez tuviste con ella y rememorando con gran pesar todo lo vivido a su lado.

Tu cabeza únicamente se lleno de recuerdos. Dolorosos –como cuando se fue–, teñidos de sangre –como aquella vez que te juró amor eterno, pero sólo se trataba de una broma–, felices –como tu primer beso con ella–, nostálgicos –porque extrañas pasar tiempo a su lado–, tristes –como aquella vez que te dijo que sólo te utilizó, como a un peón más– e inundados de lamentos –porque ya no está contigo–.

Minerva se marchó; te abandonó.

Y duele, mucho más que la muerte. Porque te dejó atrás por voluntad propia; te hizo a un lado puesto que así lo quiso ella. Y tú sigues esperándola, creyendo que regresará… Y eso, mi querido Rogue, es lo que más duele. Por eso el abandono trae más sufrimiento que la muerte.

Porque sigues creyendo ingenuamente que aquella persona volverá a tu lado.

Y eso no va a suceder, pero no pierdes las esperanzas –las ilusiones continúan creciendo, al igual que el vacío en tu corazón–, en cambio, con la muerte te resignas a vivir sin ella. La muerte es cruda, empero te permite rehacer tu vida; el abandono no, éste te obliga a vivir en el pasado, imaginando que todo será como antes…

Esa es la diferencia entre la una y la otra; entre abandono y muerte.

Y tristemente –para ti– ella no murió, ella te abandonó. Minerva tiene la posibilidad de volver –junto a ti–, pero no lo hará. No obstante, tú continúas –cegado– añorando el regreso de la _señorita_ –a tu lado–. Te ahogas en recuerdos –ya no respiras– y flotas sobre la realidad –sólo quieres que regrese; ignoras todo lo demás–. ¡Qué lamentable! Aún no comprendes nada…

El abandono te destrozó –como a tantos otros–, mas continúas igual. Nada ha cambiado, ni lo hará. Esa es la realidad de los que han sido dejados; sólo viven para esperar el regreso de la persona amada.

Y tú vives para esperarla a ella, a la _señorita_ , a Minerva.

Incluso sabiendo que jamás ocurrirá –que aquello es estúpido–, no te detienes y sigues pensando que en cualquier momento cruzará aquella puerta…

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _El angst y el Ronerva van de la mano (?) Ok no, pero me gustan juntos OwO Para mí esta pareja encaja a la perfección con tragedia, angst, hurt/confort y horror (?) xDD. El humor no es lo suyo, o tal vez sí, quién sabe… (?) Bueno, si terminó así fue porque los drabbles son de máximo 500 palabras y éste ya iba en 494… Además, así no hago spoiler a aquellos que van más atrasados *Tsumi es una persona considerada (?) Mentira, fue por la cantidad de palabras xD* En fin, que tengan un lindo día uwu Byebye~_


	30. No digas no (Gray x Cana)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre qué vais a leer._

 _ **6-. No**_ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos sitios; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Gray x Cana._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _One-shot. Utilicé sus versiones pequeñas, así que está plagado de OoC (?)_

 _ **PEDIDOS PENDIENTES: 1)**_ _Rogue x Kagura._ _ **2)**_ _Bachus x Lisanna._ _ **3)**_ _Natsu x Hisui._ _ **4)**_ _Gray x Fem-Natsu._ _ **5)**_ _Natsu x Minerva._ _ **6)**_ _Natsu x Wendy._ _ **7)**_ _Jura x Minerva._ _ **8)**_ _Natsu x Libra._ _ **9)**_ _Jellal x Kagura._ _ **10)**_ _Gray x Meredy._ _ **11)**_ _Natsu x Cana._ _ **12)**_ _Zeref x Erza._ _ **13)**_ _Sting x Yukino._ _ **14)**_ _Natsu x Virgo._ _ **15)**_ _Freed x Kagura._ _ **16)**_ _Yuriy x Mavis._ _ **17)**_ _Natsu x Bisca._ _ **18)**_ _Natsu x Lucy._ _ **19)**_ _Gray x Kagura._ _ **20)**_ _Sting x Mirajane._ _ **21)**_ _Jellal x Erza._ _ **22)**_ _PantherLily x Minerva._ _ **23)**_ _Gray x Wendy._ _ **24)**_ _Natsu x Yukino._ _ **25)**_ _Jellal x Meredy._ _ **26)**_ _Sting x Wendy…_ _ **Cumpliré con TODOS, sin embargo, no sé cuál será el orden. Este orden NO se respetará.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el one-shot es devuelto a su respectivo dueño._

-o-

 _ **«NO DIGAS NO»**_

Su pasatiempo era seguirlo con la mirada, no lo iba a negar, le gustaba deleitarse con los berrinches de su compañero. Y es que Gray era demasiado tsundere e inocente, siempre –junto con Natsu– caía en cada broma que le hacían; tardaba en notar una mentira, creía en todo lo que le contaban y siempre se avergonzaba al descubrir la verdad, pues quedaba como idiota frente a todos.

Era _adorable_ , incluso una niña como ella podía notarlo.

Pero más que mirar, a ella le gustaba molestarlo, ser la causante del bochorno del chico. Y no, Cana no se consideraba una persona malvada, únicamente disfrutaba –de sobremanera– verlo con el rostro igual de enrojecido que el cabello de Erza.

Por ello, cada vez que podía le recordaba que no traía la ropa puesta; para picarle y conseguir lo que quería ver: un Gray sonrojado. No era que a ella le interesara que el chico dejase de exponer su desnudez al gremio –y al mundo entero–, no, lo que ella quería era ruborizarlo y escucharlo balbucear. Ese era su objetivo desde el principio.

Y si Gray venía –como ahora– hacia ella –buscando un asiento–, todas las cartas estaban a su favor; nada más debía esperar a que se sentara y ella lo atacaría con la frase de cada día: _"–Gray, tu ropa"._ Pero, lamentablemente, cuando el muchacho hizo lo de siempre, la morena comprobó que su compañero –milagrosamente– estaba vestido.

 _Tch… el juego había cambiado._

Estaba sorprendida –bastante–, pero aún tenía una carta bajo la manga. Sólo debía esperar el momento adecuado para mostrarla…

–Que aburrido está el día –comentó el muchacho junto a ella, más para sí mismo que para la chica, mientras estiraba sus brazos por sobre su cabeza. La guerrilla contra su contrincante recién había terminado, ahora debía relajarse.

¡Bingo! ¡Ahí estaba lo que tanto esperaba!

–Ya. Gray, ¿juguemos? –Ofreció la castaña, sonriendo levemente y conteniendo las ganas de reír ante su buena racha. O la Alberona tenía mucha suerte, o el mago era demasiado inocente, como un conejito frente a un lobo.

–No quiero –contestó escueto.

–Vamos, no seas aburrido –insistió–. Prometo que te divertirás –o mejor dicho ella lo haría, pero eso el de orbes grises no tenía porqué saberlo.

–¡No soy aburrido! –Se quejó rechinando los dientes y con el ceño fruncido.

–Entonces juega conmigo.

–¡Bien! –Cedió ante el demonio, refunfuñando; a la Alberona se le formó una siniestra sonrisa que su acompañante no notó. Ya había caído, Gray había caído–. ¡Jugaré contigo!

–Gracias –dijo satisfecha, pensando en qué decir a continuación–. Umh… El juego se llama: No digas no –se detuvo unos segundos al ver la expresión confundida del chico, de todas formas no podía culparlo, el juego acababa de inventárselo, era obvio que el contrario no supiera nada sobre éste–. No importa qué te pregunte, no podrás contestar "no", ¿entiendes?

–Parece muy fácil y aburrido –comentó al aire, un tanto _apagado_.

–Entonces te lo pondré difícil –sonrió confiada, retándole con la mirada–. ¿Qué opinas, Gray, el que gane será el esclavo del otro por una semana?

–No importa qué tan difícil sea, voy a ganarte –respondió igual de confiado–. Comienza cuando quieras, Cana.

–Bien –tomó aire, no porque lo necesitara, sino para poner nervioso al Fullbaster–. ¿Te gusto?

–¿¡Qu-!? –Exclamó al borde de un colapso nervioso–. ¡Claro que n-! –Se detuvo justo a tiempo, una milésima de segundo más y decía la palabra _prohibida_. Por poco pierde, y así de fácil… Qué vergüenza…–. Co-Como amiga –respondió ya más tranquilo, pues se dio cuenta que si perdía los estribos sería derrotado muy rápido y él no quería que ella le ganase. Su orgullo no le permitía doblegarse ante la Alberona, mucho menos por una semana.

–Bien jugado –alabó, con una gran sonrisa–. La siguiente, ¿Me quieres? –Cuestionó orgullosa de sí misma al verlo ruborizarse mucho más de lo que alguna vez lo ha estado. Realmente se veía muy adorable el pelinegro, con su mano apoyada en el pecho dramáticamente y con la mandíbula hasta el suelo–. ¡Ah! No puedes decir la misma respuesta, sólo vale una vez –y con eso aseguraba la desesperación del pequeño mago.

–¡E-Eso es hacer trampa! –Se quejó entre balbuceos–. ¡No puedes agregar nuevas reglas!

–Yo pensé que te sabías las reglas –contestó con simpleza–. Es un juego tan popular que pensé que las conocías, Gray –no, no era popular, para nada. Ni siquiera existía el juego, pero eso el mago no lo sabía y creería inocentemente que la castaña le decía la verdad, como siempre. Estaba en su naturaleza ser así, tan confiado–. ¿Me quieres? –Volvió a interrogar, esta vez recibiendo la mirada fría como el hielo del chico.

El Fullbaster parecía pensárselo seriamente, pues asentía y negaba –no sé decidía por cuál–, para luego abrir la boca y volver a cerrarla. Transcurrieron unos trece segundos –o eso creía la Alberona– cuando por fin habló: –Quién sabe… –se encogió de hombros, intentando parecer indiferente, pero el color en su rostro le dificultaba enormemente su actuación.

–Gray, desde ahora debes contestar sí o no. Tu respuesta no cuenta –alegó la castaña, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

–¡Deja de añadir reglas a último momento! –Gritó un poco alterado, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. No entendía del todo el juego, se le hacía muy difícil contener sus " _no"_ que amenazaban a cada segundo con salir de sus labios y robarle el triunfo–. ¡Además si es un "sí" o un "no" no tengo otra opción! ¿¡Para qué me preguntas!?

–Es que quiero escucharlo de tus labios –rió, cabreando aún más a su compañero–. ¿Me quieres?

–¡Sí! ¡Ahora deja de molestarme! –Y allí estaba, el pequeño y adorable Gray Fullbaster, gruñendo como chihuahua.

–Esta será la última –animó, palmeando el hombro del chico–. ¿Me das un beso _ahora_?

–¿¡QUÉ!?

La castaña se encogió de hombros, riendo: –Supongo que ahora si gané; serás mi esclavo por una semana.

–Ni en tus sueños… –farfulló por lo bajo, repasando las reglas: No podía decir que no, ni repetir el sí –aunque no cambiaba mucho el que pudiera decir un _sí_ , ya que jamás diría eso–, entonces, ¿¡Qué diablos debía decirle!? ¡Si de todas formas iba a perder!–. Hiciste trampa –la acusó, señalándola como a una criminal.

–No es trampa –se defendió–. Son las reglas del juego.

–¡Pero si voy a perder de todas maneras! ¿¡Qué clase de reglas son!? –Las que inventó ella, por supuesto.

–¿…Las del juego?

–¡Pues bien! –Gritó llamando la atención de los demás miembros del gremio, que se giraban curiosos para mirar a los más pequeños; si debían ser sinceros, hace unos minutos que se estaban divirtiendo con ellos –o a costa del mago de hielo– por el juego. Y ahora verían el desenlace con palomitas y bebidas en mano–. ¡Igual voy a ganar! –Afirmó, tomando de forma brusca los mofletes de la castaña–. Ya verás, Cana.

La maga creyó que intentaba deformarle la cara como venganza, debido a la fuerza ejercida en sus –inocentes y libres de pecados– mejillas. Joder… cómo dolían… Pero desistió de esa teoría cuando sintió los labios de él besar su frente: –Gané. Lo hice. Una acción vale más que las palabras. ¡Te gané! –Gritaba –porque _eso_ hacía– mientras salía corriendo del gremio, para –como todos suponían– ir a refugiarse a su hogar y morir de vergüenza allí, solito. Y luego, en unos días más, su cadáver ser encontrado por alguien…

Y la verdad era que sí, Gray le había ganado, en su propio juego. Pero eso no fue todo, sino que además, la Alberona apreció el rubor –rojo intenso– de la cara de su –fugitivo– compañero de más cerca y, como esperaba, era más lindo el color a corta distancia que de lejos. Ah, pero no sólo eso, sino que aprendió que vivir avergonzada sería muy problemático, pues ella sólo llevaba unos minutos así y ya estaba cansada de sentir como la sangre se agolpaba en esa zona.

Se compadeció del muchacho, ya que él vivía _eso_ todos los días… Y por su culpa…

¿Qué se iba a abstener de avergonzarlo? No, ni siquiera se le cruzó por la mente esa opción, puesto que ahora le parecía aún más adorable el chiquillo y quería molestarlo aún más.

Y no, Cana Alberona no se consideraba una mala persona. Sólo era una chiquilla de diez años con deseos de picar a su amigo, como cualquier otra niña de su edad.

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _Regresé con Gray/Cana porque Cana ganó el mes de apreciación esta vez y no voy a participar –porque Tsumi está en huelga hasta que Flare o Ultear ganen (?)–, pero igual quería demostrarle cuánto la aprecio (?) Llámenme infantil si quieren, pero la huelga no se detiene –a no ser que… (?)–. Bueno, creo que así podré actualizar más rápido Suki Daisuki. Quizás –no prometo nada XD–, cuando salga de vacaciones me pase por aquí más seguido. ¡Yay~! En fin, eso fue todo. Que tengan un lindo día nwn Byebye~_


	31. Equilibrio (Natsu x Libra)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre qué vais a leer._

 _ **6-. No**_ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos sitios; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Natsu x Libra._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _Drabble. Posible OoC (considerando que de Libra prácticamente nada se sabe, no esperen mucho del drabble (?) xDD)._

 _ **PEDIDOS PENDIENTES: 1)**_ _Rogue x Kagura._ _ **2)**_ _Bachus x Lisanna._ _ **3)**_ _Natsu x Hisui._ _ **4)**_ _Gray x Fem-Natsu._ _ **5)**_ _Natsu x Minerva._ _ **6)**_ _Natsu x Wendy._ _ **7)**_ _Jura x Minerva._ _ **8)**_ _Sting x Wendy._ _ **9)**_ _Jellal x Kagura._ _ **10)**_ _Gray x Meredy._ _ **11)**_ _Natsu x Cana._ _ **12)**_ _Zeref x Erza._ _ **13)**_ _Sting x Yukino._ _ **14)**_ _Natsu x Virgo._ _ **15)**_ _Freed x Kagura._ _ **16)**_ _Yuriy x Mavis._ _ **17)**_ _Natsu x Bisca._ _ **18)**_ _Natsu x Lucy._ _ **19)**_ _Gray x Kagura._ _ **20)**_ _Sting x Mirajane._ _ **21)**_ _Jellal x Erza._ _ **22)**_ _PantherLily x Minerva._ _ **23)**_ _Gray x Wendy._ _ **24)**_ _Natsu x Yukino._ _ **25)**_ _Jellal x Meredy…_ _ **Cumpliré con TODOS, sin embargo, no sé cuál será el orden. Este orden NO se respetará.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el drabble es devuelto a su respectivo dueño._

-o-

 _ **«EQUILIBRIO»**_

Toda su vida fue, era y sería como una balanza, pues en eso consistía su signo. Su zona de confort era aquello: el equilibrio, pues así no era lastimada ni tampoco lastimaba a nadie. Todo tenía su punto exacto, con el cual se sentía segura y cómoda.

Y es que para ella todo debía estar proporcionado; desde algo tan básico como lo era su alimentación, hasta lo afectivo. Sí, porque para Libra incluso el amor debía estar equilibrado de manera perfecta.

Por eso, cuando Natsu Dragneel aparece frente a ella y le sonríe, a Libra le parece injusto, puesto que la balanza pierde su equilibrio y un extremo cae de manera precipitada, descolocándola. Y ella sabe la razón de la caída, también sabe cuál es esa balanza: la del amor. La que con tanto esmero mantuvo equiparada por años y, que ahora, nada más ver al chico de cabellos rosas, se hunde hasta tocar el suelo.

Está enamorada, es consciente y no lo niega. Pero le gustaría que –así como todas las demás– ésta estuviese equilibrada; que encontrara el punto exacto en donde ambas partes –él y ella– estuvieran en igualdad de condiciones. Sin embargo, Libra sabe que aquello no será fácil, pues siempre, para encontrar la armonía, ambas partes deben hundirse, salir a flote y volver a hundirse. Y así, sólo así, lograr estabilizar la balanza.

Y todo aquel ajetreo puede ser duro, lo sabe, mas no desiste. Si para que la balanza se nivele debe arriesgarse a hablar con el chico –tocar fondo–, hacerse su amiga –salir a flote– y declararse –volver a tocar fondo–, está dispuesta a hacerlo. Todo por el bien del equilibrio perfecto; el de él y ella, como pareja.

Sólo necesita tiempo, perseverancia y precisión, ya que tarde o temprano la balanza estaría estabilizada completamente. Al igual que Natsu, ella y sus sentimientos.

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _Lo que sé de Libra es que le gustan las cosas equilibradas, de ahí el título y el drabble en general xD En fin, eso fue todo por hoy. Byebye~_


	32. Imperdonable (Gray x Wendy)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre qué vais a leer._

 _ **6-. No**_ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos sitios; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Gray x Wendy._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _One-shot. Posible OoC y situado antes de la Saga de Tártaros. Insinuación de Lyon/Lucy._

 _ **PEDIDOS PENDIENTES: 1)**_ _Rogue x Kagura._ _ **2)**_ _Bachus x Lisanna._ _ **3)**_ _Natsu x Hisui._ _ **4)**_ _Gray x Fem-Natsu._ _ **5)**_ _Natsu x Minerva._ _ **6)**_ _Natsu x Wendy._ _ **7)**_ _Jura x Minerva._ _ **8)**_ _Sting x Wendy._ _ **9)**_ _Jellal x Kagura._ _ **10)**_ _Gray x Meredy._ _ **11)**_ _Natsu x Cana._ _ **12)**_ _Zeref x Erza._ _ **13)**_ _Sting x Yukino._ _ **14)**_ _Natsu x Virgo._ _ **15)**_ _Freed x Kagura._ _ **16)**_ _Yuriy x Mavis._ _ **17)**_ _Natsu x Bisca._ _ **18)**_ _Natsu x Lucy._ _ **19)**_ _Gray x Kagura._ _ **20)**_ _Sting x Mirajane._ _ **21)**_ _Jellal x Erza._ _ **22)**_ _PantherLily x Minerva._ _ **23)**_ _Jellal x Meredy._ _ **24)**_ _Natsu x Yukino…_ _ **Cumpliré con TODOS, sin embargo, no sé cuál será el orden. Este orden NO se respetará.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el one-shot es devuelto a su respectivo dueño._

-o-

 _ **«IMPERDONABLE»**_

Gray lo admitía y Wendy también: _eso_ había sido un accidente, no había sido planeado ni pensado por ninguno, sólo ocurrió en un momento de descuido. Y es que a los ojos de ambos, el incidente era inevitable, como respirar. ¡Sí, exacto! Ellos no lo controlaban, simplemente pasó. Nada más.

Ya que, primero que nada, ellos no tenían la culpa de tener que trabajar en equipo para una misión, no, eso era obra del cliente que así lo requirió; como tampoco eran responsables del beso, fue un accidente –muy vergonzoso por lo demás– provocado por el _criminal_ que debían atrapar.

 _Ojalá los demás lo comprendiesen también…_

Pero bueno, comencemos como se debe, desde el principio.

El mago de hielo fue el primero en llegar, siendo inmediatamente saludado por la mayor de los Strauss y acogido por su cálida sonrisa –que nada bueno podía significar–. Era un día común y corriente, tanto para él como para el gremio.

Lo siguiente fue la presentación de lo que sería su trabajo, una introducción sencilla y concisa: –Gray, el Consejo te ha requerido para una misión –palabras simples y nada rebuscadas que le subían el ego en un santiamén. Y, vamos, que el Consejo Mágico notase su gran potencial era una espléndida noticia para cualquier mago.

Por supuesto que, como era de esperarse de él, aceptó; pero claro, él no era Natsu, él _sí_ investigaba en qué se estaba metiendo: no era tan impulsivo, más bien era de esos que razonaban todo antes de actuar. Y, por ello, antes de cometer una posible estupidez, pidió más información.

–¿De qué va? –Una pregunta breve, acompañada de un tono aparentemente indiferente, quedaba bien con su estilo: frío y tsundere.

–Bueno, es algo sencillo. Sólo deben encontrar a un sujeto que ha estado merodeando por Magnolia desde hace un tiempo –le ofreció la hoja que tenía en sus manos–. Dicen que tiene fama de quitarse la ropa en la vía pública –la albina al verlo tan, umh, cómo decirlo, ¿pensativo? Decidió agregar–. No, Gray, ya he preguntado. No eres tú –el suspiro aliviado que liberó el chico la hizo reír para sus adentros–. Al parecer hay _otro_ exhibicionista por estos lares.

–Yo _no_ soy exhibicionista –se queja, mientras su subconsciente le corrige: _no porque quiera, al menos._ Mirajane asiente, como dándole la razón, para no comenzar con una discusión absurda.

–Pues bien, sigamos –animó la de orbes azulados–: El Consejo cree, fervientemente, que sólo un exhibicionista puede atrapar a otro; una de las razones del porqué se te ha solicitado, Gray –el susodicho frunció el ceño, sintiéndose ofendido. Se tragó sus reclamos, nada más para escuchar lo que su compañera dice luego–. Verás, la otra razón es simple, se te considera un mago fuerte y, en caso de que deban enfrentarse, el Consejo está seguro que tú vencerás –¡Oh, bendita sea Mira y su poder de persuasión!

–Pues no te creo –refunfuña, como niño pequeño–. Algo me dice que sólo es porque _se me considera_ uno –ojo aquí, eh, porque que los demás lo consideren uno no significa que él también lo haga. Y es que Gray Fullbaster sólo fue víctima de la locura de su maestra. ¿¡Por qué nadie podía comprender eso!?

–¿Gray, no me crees? –Lágrimas e hipidos, dignos de las películas dramáticas, se hicieron escuchar por parte de la chica junto a él. La culpa lo corroe rápidamente: la hizo llorar.

–No, no, no. Mira, yo te creo, te juro que te creo –intenta consolarla, pero la chica sigue llorando–. ¡Mira! Haré lo que quieras, sólo deja de llorar antes que venga Erza –ruega, sin embargo, es ignorado, una vez más–. ¡Acepto la misión, maldición! –Y se hizo la luz, perdón, fueron pronunciadas las palabras mágicas.

–Me alegra oír eso, Gray –sonríe, dejando atrás todo rastro de llanto. ¡Semejante teatro había montado la Strauss y él cayó como idiota!

–¡Me lleva el diablo!

Como dije, él era una persona razonable, no era impulsivo en absoluto…

.

.

.

–Buenos días. Mira-san, Gray-san –saluda la pequeña de cabellos azules, sonriendo.

–Buenos días, Wendy –le corresponde la mayor, devolviéndole la sonrisa y ofreciéndole un vaso de jugo y una rebanada de pastel–. En hora buena has llegado –ríe suavemente–. Gray ya se iba y te dejaría atrás –ambos la ven confundidos, no saben a qué se refiere realmente, no obstante, ninguno se atreve a preguntar. Mirajane Strauss está en su zona –la barra–, es el rey en ese momento y ellos, como plebeyos –pobres y dependientes de sus exquisitos platillos– que son, deben esperar hasta que el rey dé la orden–. Ara, ara… Gray, no leíste la misión –no, no lo había hecho, pero tras su breve acotación, creyó que sería lo mejor.

Sin más demora examinó detenidamente el documento en sus manos –el cual exigía que ambos magos trabajasen juntos para llevarla acabo–, en compañía de la menor que, con gran curiosidad, se asomó a su lado para ver también de qué se trataba. Sobre la misión no decía mucho, más bien, lo mismo que la albina le había comentado; sólo tenía un gran párrafo explicando el porqué ambos debían ser partícipes sin chistar.

–¿Trabajar juntos?, ¿Sin Erza-san ni Natsu-san? –Preguntó la chica Marvell, un tanto confundida–. ¿Por qué?

–Al parecer –explicó el mago, recorriéndole una gota de sudor por la sien–, no quieren demasiados destrozos.

–Y-Ya veo… Es comprensible, supongo.

.

.

.

El camino hacia el lugar de los hechos había sido silencioso, pero no incómodo. Si bien no tenían muchos temas que compartir, y sólo podían seguirle el paso al contrario, eso no provocó que naciese entre ellos alguna tensión ni emergencia por comunicarse. Sólo eran ellos, sin necesidad de forzar nada, lo cual agradecían internamente.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino: el barrio en el que se encontraba la casa de Lucy. Porque sí, por esos misterios de la vida, el _exhibicionista_ –que éste sí tenía el título– fue visto por primera y última vez allí, fuera de la casa de la Heartfilia. Coincidencias que creían absolutamente ajenas a la rubia, por lo que preguntarle directamente si lo conocía estaba fuera de cuestión; lo mejor era investigar por ellos mismos y atraparlo en pleno acto de desnudez pública.

Y, para cumplir con su cometido, se dividieron; cada uno se escondió tras un poste de luz en distintas direcciones –uno a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda– de la morada, expectantes a la aparición del sujeto. El tiempo pasa y pasa, se hace más tarde, y nadie hace acto de presencia, por lo que deciden dejarlo por el momento. Mañana volverían, pues a la menor comienzan a cerrársele los ojos.

Pero, como es costumbre de todo criminal, el exhibicionista sale a escena en el momento en que Gray deja su sitio para ofrecerse a acompañar a la chica a Fairy Hills.

Es Lyon, Gray puede asegurarlo. Está en ropa interior y salió de la casa de su compañera, parece cansado y, en opinión del pelinegro, se ve igual de idiota que siempre. Únicamente debe conectar la información para saber qué está ocurriendo: Lyon es el exhibicionista –otra víctima de Ur– y Lucy es la posible cómplice…

Un fuerte grito, no, fueron tres al unísono, retumbaron en sus oídos. El primero fue del Fullbaster por ver una escena tan _grotesca_ , el segundo fue de Lyon al verse descubierto y el tercero de Wendy, porque el exhibicionista corre hasta su _encuentro_ –en un intento por zafarse de las explicaciones que le debe a su amigo–. Pues bien, lo que vino después fue muy confuso, casi borroso para todos; ninguno supo con exactitud cómo sucedió, lo único que recuerdan los tres –y Lucy que miraba la escena, despavorida, desde la ventana– es que Gray yacía en el suelo, boca arriba, y Wendy sobre éste, unidos por sus bocas. ¡Se estaban besando!

Aunque, como mencioné con anterioridad, no saben cómo ocurrió, suponen que Wendy huyó de su posición antes que el Vastia llegase a su lado y, como es bien sabido que la Marvell puede llegar a ser bastante torpe, ella tropezó y cayó sobre su compañero…

Esa noche, Magnolia se inundó de gritos, discusiones, desnudistas y se evaporó debido al calor que irradiaban los mofletes de la pequeña de cabellos azules.

.

.

.

Unas semanas más tarde, las chicas hablaban animadamente, en una de las mesas del gremio, sobre los chicos. Algunas se mantenían al margen –como Erza, que escuchaba y asentía, sin decir nada realmente–, otras contaban sus experiencias –como Bisca, que ya estaba felizmente casada– y, finalmente, llegamos a las que –ya sea por uno u otro motivo– estaban presentes, pero con la cabeza gacha: Lucy y Wendy. Porque este par en temas amorosos y accidentes prefería no convertirse en el centro de atención. Era cierto que tenían mucho que contar, sin embargo, sería muy vergonzoso hacerlo. Y es que fallido romance en secreto y un beso accidental nunca es bueno comentarlo, sólo trae burlas.

–¿Y Wendy, ya diste tu primer beso? –La angelical voz de Mirajane Strauss la metió a fuerzas a la conversación. Y como a Wendy no le agradan las mentiras, únicamente asintió y ocultó su rostro entre sus delgadas manos para ocultar su violento sonrojo.

–¿¡Qué!? –Exclaman todas, parándose de sus asientos y escupiendo sus jugos; todas menos la rubia, que sabe bien cómo y con quién fue. Ella lo vio _todo,_ en vivo y en directo–. ¿¡Con quién!?

Si debían ser sinceros –tanto las chicas como los chicos chismosos que escuchaban a hurtadillas–, la revelación los hizo sentir como una suave brisa, de esas que te recorren todo tu ser. Ya que, de todas las personas que allí se encontraban, jamás imaginaron esa respuesta de _ella_. ¡Era Wendy de quien hablaban: la inocencia en persona!

–¡Fue un accidente! –Respondió automáticamente el Fullbaster completamente avergonzado, pues sentía como si todos se hubiesen girado a verlo y lo culparan de lo ocurrido. Y no era así, puesto que nadie lo veía a él, mucho menos se les cruzó por la mente que podría estar relacionado; pero la culpa lo delató. Él solito se metió en la boca del lobo.

–¿Qué? –Fue como un balde de agua fría, no, más bien fue como si les hubieran lanzado los cubos de hielo en la cara, sin compasión alguna. Si bien, lo que dijo la pequeña Dragon Slayer los heló hasta los huesos, lo que mencionó a continuación el pelinegro los congeló y mató de hipotermia. ¡ _Eso_ , señores y señoras, no tenía perdón de Mavis!

–¡Atrapen al desgraciado! –Se escuchó un grito feroz, tan distorsionado que nadie supo de quién provenía. No obstante, órdenes son órdenes, y el desgraciado debía morir, por abusar de los labios de la inocente chica.

–¡No, esperen, déjenme explicarles! –Rogaba de rodillas al ver a las fieras acercarse con las uñas recién afiladas.

–¡Explícate en el infierno!

–¡Gray-san!

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _No, pos, yo tampoco tengo perdón de Mavis por no haber actualizado la semana pasada ni antepasada (?) De verdad lo siento mucho, tuve que hacer unas cosas y-y-y ¡el calor me está matando y no me deja concentrarme! (?) xD En fin~ que tengan un lindo día. Byebye~_


	33. Diferentes (Zeref x Erza)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre qué vais a leer._

 _ **6-. No**_ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos sitios; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Zeref x Erza._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _Drabble. Ninguna, creo._

 _ **PEDIDOS PENDIENTES: 1)**_ _Rogue x Kagura._ _ **2)**_ _Bachus x Lisanna._ _ **3)**_ _Natsu x Hisui._ _ **4)**_ _Gray x Fem-Natsu._ _ **5)**_ _Natsu x Minerva._ _ **6)**_ _Natsu x Wendy._ _ **7)**_ _Jura x Minerva._ _ **8)**_ _Sting x Wendy._ _ **9)**_ _Jellal x Kagura._ _ **10)**_ _Gray x Meredy._ _ **11)**_ _Natsu x Cana._ _ **12)**_ _Lyon x Lucy._ _ **13)**_ _Sting x Yukino._ _ **14)**_ _Natsu x Virgo._ _ **15)**_ _Freed x Kagura._ _ **16)**_ _Yuriy x Mavis._ _ **17)**_ _Natsu x Bisca._ _ **18)**_ _Natsu x Lucy._ _ **19)**_ _Gray x Kagura._ _ **20)**_ _Sting x Mirajane._ _ **21)**_ _Jellal x Erza._ _ **22)**_ _PantherLily x Minerva._ _ **23)**_ _Jellal x Meredy._ _ **24)**_ _Natsu x Yukino._ _ **25)**_ _Loke x Wendy._ _ **26)**_ _Freed x Levy…_ _ **Cumpliré con TODOS, sin embargo, no sé cuál será el orden. Este orden NO se respetará.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el drabble es devuelto a su respectivo dueño._

-o-

 _ **«DIFERENTES»**_

Él y ella eran diferentes; jamás serían parecidos, mucho menos iguales. Porque Erza ilumina todo a su paso, y él únicamente lo oscurece y trae desgracias. Ella avanza por el camino correcto, mientras Zeref retrocede cada vez más. Es triste, pero cierto.

Ambos son como los árboles, sin embargo, cargan con una historia distinta: Zeref creció torcido, mientras Erza lo hizo con apoyo –Fairy Tail–. Ella creció y tocó las nubes; él se mantuvo pegado al suelo y se marchitó, por falta de agua –afecto–. La Scarlett da buenos frutos con sus acciones, pero él todo lo que toca lo pudre.

Y si los comparásemos con agua, ella sería mar. Porque va y viene –como las olas– y arrasa con todo cuando quiere –como un tsunami–; mientras Zeref sería un pantano, porque es nauseabundo –como sus acciones– y está estancado –en su pasado–.

Porque, para Zeref, ella es como la sangre: roja y cálida, te mantiene vivo. Y él como las lágrimas: saladas e innecesarias, sólo una muestra de que allí hubo dolor.

Las diferencias entre ellos son abismales, como el cielo y el infierno. Ya que si ella va hacia el norte, él lo hace hacia el sur; si ella mira hacia la derecha, él lo hará hacia la izquierda. Y, en el fondo, Zeref lo sabe: los contrastes entre ellos distaban mucho más de simples comparaciones que él mismo se ha empeñado en crear, y forzado a repetir día a día como un recordatorio de que jamás la tendrá a su lado.

Aquellas comparaciones la alejaban de las tragedias que él conllevaba, la distancia que éstas provocaban permitían que Erza continuase brillando y, por sobre todo, ella así no sufriría. La mantenía lejos y a salvo si creía que eran polos opuestos que jamás se tocarían; y si continuaba admirándola en secreto, sin acercársele, el hada no perdería sus alas ni encanto.

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _Es tarde, lo sé. No he dormido nada pero necesitaba terminar esto OwO Ahora sólo me faltaría cumplir con el OS de esta semana y estaría al día con todo xD En fin, eso fue todo por hoy. Que tengan un lindo día uvu Byebye~_


	34. Padres en tres pasos (Natsu x Lucy)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre qué vais a leer._

 _ **6-. No**_ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos sitios; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Natsu x Lucy._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _One-shot. UA y posible OoC. Un aviso importante en las notas finales (?)_

 _ **PEDIDOS PENDIENTES: 1)**_ _Rogue x Kagura._ _ **2)**_ _Bachus x Lisanna._ _ **3)**_ _Natsu x Hisui._ _ **4)**_ _Gray x Fem-Natsu._ _ **5)**_ _Natsu x Minerva._ _ **6)**_ _Natsu x Wendy._ _ **7)**_ _Jura x Minerva._ _ **8)**_ _Sting x Wendy._ _ **9)**_ _Jellal x Kagura._ _ **10)**_ _Gray x Meredy._ _ **11)**_ _Natsu x Cana._ _ **12)**_ _Lyon x Lucy._ _ **13)**_ _Sting x Yukino._ _ **14)**_ _Natsu x Virgo._ _ **15)**_ _Freed x Kagura._ _ **16)**_ _Yuriy x Mavis._ _ **17)**_ _Natsu x Bisca._ _ **18)**_ _Gray x Erza._ _ **19)**_ _Gray x Kagura._ _ **20)**_ _Sting x Mirajane._ _ **21)**_ _Jellal x Erza._ _ **22)**_ _PantherLily x Minerva._ _ **23)**_ _Jellal x Meredy._ _ **24)**_ _Natsu x Yukino._ _ **25)**_ _Loke x Wendy._ _ **26)**_ _Freed x Levy…_ _ **Cumpliré con TODOS, sin embargo, no sé cuál será el orden. Este orden NO se respetará.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el one-shot es devuelto a su respectivo dueño._

-o-

 _ **«PADRES EN TRES PASOS»**_

 _ **Primer paso:**_ _Elección del nombre del bebé._

– _¡Luceee! ¡Seamos compañeros!_

De cierta manera, Lucy se lo esperaba. Ella y Natsu hacían todas las tareas juntos, ¿por qué sería diferente ahora? No tenía razones válidas para negarse, bueno, tampoco es como si fuese a hacerlo si le preguntaban así; tan demandante de atención, como lo era el Dragneel.

Porque sólo era un trabajo en parejas, no significaba nada más, ¿cierto? Que ellos jugaran a ser padres de un huevo para conseguir una buena calificación no significaba que ellos en un futuro tendrían un hijo real, con su cabello rubio y la mirada verdosa de su compañero, ¿verdad? Por supuesto que no significaba nada. ¡Por favor, si se trataba de un huevo! Pero… ¿y si comenzaba a gustarle esto de cuidar _niños_ con Natsu? Negó. No debía dejarse llevar por teorías bobas. Era una tarea, nada más. No podía salir mal, ¿o sí?

–Si tú lo dices –le restó importancia al asunto con su mano, mostrándose despreocupada ante los ojos del chico, como si así fuese a desechar todo lo que había pensado momentos antes.

–¿Cómo le llamaremos? –Preguntó el contrario, agarrándola de improviso, pues no estaba prestando la debida atención a su compañero. Aún se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

–¿A quién? –Interrogó, alzando una de sus finas cejas.

–A nuestro hijo, Luce –sólo bastó que el Dragneel dijese eso para que la rubia se avergonzase. Y es que, ¡Diablos! Había sonado tan… no, no tenía palabras para describir lo que sintió. Sus mejillas ardían y sólo quería enterrarse en algún agujero por malpensar la frase del chico, porque era obvio que él hablaba del huevo, el supuesto hijo de ambos; eso no había sido una indirecta ni nada parecido… ¡Era de Natsu de quien hablaban! Que lo haya dicho con una doble intención era prácticamente imposible, ¿no?–. ¿Estás bien?

–S-Sí –se limitó a responder, afortunadamente, ya más calmada–. No lo sé, Natsu. ¿Es niña o niño?

–Creo que prefiero niño –se encogió de hombros, jugando con el huevo que, desde ahora, llevaba su apellido–. ¿Qué hay de ti?

–Ni-Niño me parece bien… –¿Qué fue?, ¿una coincidencia? Tal vez, después de todo, por algo eran amigos, ¿no? Es decir, no es de extrañar que tuviesen gustos similares en algunos aspectos–. ¿Qué nombre te gustaría darle?

–¿… _Huevaldo_? ¡Suena bien!

–¡Ni de broma! ¡Sé serio!

–Tch… eres una aguafiestas, Luce –se quejó, haciendo un puchero que de lindo no tenía nada–. Entonces llamémosle _El aniquilador._

–Denegado –contestó tajante, cruzándose de brazos. No iba a ceder ante esto. No esta vez, al menos.

– _Súper Huevón_.

–¡Natsu! –Se quejó la rubia, ya cabreada.

–¿Quieres llamarle _Natsu_? –Preguntó un tanto confundido ante lo dicho por la chica–. No tengo problemas con eso.

Bueno, _Natsu_ era un nombre al fin y al cabo; era _lindo_ y no era _estúpido_. Si bien no fue lo que tenía en mente desde un principio, creyó que sería mucho mejor llamarle así, que Huevaldo, El aniquilador o Súper Huevón. Si la elección debía ser por descarte, prefería mil veces quedarse con _Natsu._

–Pues… creo que ese le queda.

–¡Bien, estoy encendido! –Exclamó, tomando un marcador para comenzar a darle un rostro a su hijo. Tanto el padre como el hijo sonreían. Ahora el huevo lucía feliz y, en el fondo, Lucy sabía que le agradecía por decidir el nombre ella–. ¡Luce, mira a Natsu Junior!

–Te ha quedado de maravilla –comentó la rubia, devolviéndole la sonrisa a ambos: a su compañero y a su _bebé_.

– _Nos_ ha quedado –sonrío, y Lucy juró que vio una chispa de maldad en su mirada–. Un hijo se hace de a _dos_. Eso hasta yo lo sé, Luce.

En ese momento a la Heartfilia casi le da un ataque. Y es que Natsu no podía estar hablando en serio. Bueno, de que tenía razón con lo que decía, la tenía. ¡Pero no hacía falta mencionárselo para avergonzarla!

.

.

.

 _ **Segundo paso:**_ _¿Con el padre, con la madre o con ambos?_

Lucy ganó en _piedra-papel-tijera_ ; ella tenía el deber y derecho de llevarse al pequeño Natsu a su casa para cuidarlo y mimarlo como quisiese. Ese fue el acuerdo desde un principio: _Quien gane se lo lleva_. Entonces, si era lo justo y ella respetaba el hecho de ser la primera en hacerse cargo del huevo, ¿¡porqué cojones Natsu se estaba metiendo por la ventana a su habitación!?

–¡Natsu!

–Oh, Luce, ¿y Natsu Junior? –Preguntó, campante. La rubia sólo se limitó a suspirar abatida; el Dragneel no cambiaría, ni tampoco dejaría de irrumpir en su habitación.

–Está durmiendo –responde simple, señalando su cama de cobijas rosas.

–El rosa no es de chicos –comentó, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

–Mira quién lo dice… –contraatacó rápidamente, para luego caer en cuenta de que era una pelea absurda, y había algo mucho más importante que debían resolver–. Natsu, ¿qué haces aquí? Yo gané limpiamente y…

–Ambos somos los padres, ¿no? –Pregunta sonriendo, y ella asiente un poco embobada ante la gran sonrisa que carga su compañero–. ¿Eso no quiere decir que debemos vivir juntos? –No, no y no. ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué tramaba?, ¿seguir avergonzándola?

–Ya, pero nosotros somos padres divorciados, Natsu –explica apresuradamente, casi enredándose con su propia lengua–. Por eso un día lo cuido yo, y al otro lo cuidas tú. Es lo lógico.

–Luce, quienes no se casan no pueden divorciarse –dice lento, para que le comprenda. Y su compañera abre la boca, sin saber qué decir exactamente ante aquello. Porque, vale, Natsu tenía un punto, y lo defendía muy bien, por lo visto. Sin embargo, ella tenía toda una lista con razones del porqué no podían vivir juntos por estos tres días, y también sabía defender su punto de vista, pero, diablos, era Natsu. De todas formas, el de orbes verdes saldría ganando, ¿para qué gastar saliva y tiempo en algo imposible?

" _Ríndete, Lucy"_ Se dice a sí misma, suspirando, para luego decir un: _Bienvenido a casa_ , un tanto desganado. _Sólo eran tres días_ , se recordaba, _Natsu se largaría luego, debía tener un poco de paciencia…_

Además, era tardísimo, por lo que se le hacía cruel echarlo de su casa a semejantes horas de la noche. Se resignaría y lo soportaría por esta noche, mañana que se marchara temprano, antes de que Virgo viniese a despertarla. Porque si no… se meterían en un gran problema con su padre.

–Luce, _ven a la cama_ –dijo el _hombre de la habitación_ , bostezando. Y Lucy deseó echarlo a patadas en ese momento. ¿¡Es que pensaba dormir con ella!? ¿¡Cómo podía ser tan desvergonzado!?

–¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Sal de la cama, Natsu! ¡Tú duermes en el suelo! –Alegó, completamente sonrojada mientras lo tomaba del brazo e intentaba bajarlo del colchón, pero le era imposible. La diferencia de fuerza era notable–. ¡Baja ya!

Natsu la miraba como si de una loca se tratase, y la rubia sabía a qué venían esas miradas, pues eran el preludio a algún comentario obvio o tonto. Así que simplemente tragó saliva, soltando suavemente el agarre que ejercía en su brazo: –El suelo está frío –Ja. Ja. Ja. ¡La chica lo sabía! Lo estaba sintiendo bajo sus pies descalzos; era innegable el hecho de que el suelo estaba frío. Era como decir que el fuego quema, que el agua moja y que la rubia lo dejaría dormir en su cama por compasión. Algo obvio.

–Entonces hazte a un lado –farfulla bajo, corriendo las cobijas para acostarse ella también, _a su lado_. Casi se muere allí mismo al tener que asociar una cama, a Natsu y a ella; todo eso junto era un arma mortal –para su bienestar mental–.

–Happy tenía razón, estás gorda –suelta el de cabellera rosa, riendo entre dientes.

¿¡Y se atrevía a llamarla gorda en su propia casa, en su cama y, para rematar, frente a su bebé!? ¡Que le den a ese idiota!

–¡Bájate, ahora! –Exclamó, aventándolo de una patada de lo que era por derecho suyo. Abrazó a Natsu Junior con cuidado, para no romperlo y se durmió unos minutos después, ignorando las quejas de su compañero.

¡Al diablo con Natsu! ¡Él se lo buscó!

.

.

.

 _ **Tercer paso:**_ _Familia feliz._

Cuidar de Natsu Junior no era un gran problema en sí, _cuidarlo de las garras de Natsu "Padre" era el verdadero problema_. Y no era una exageración, pues el mayor resultó ser una bestia en lo que a lado paternal respecta. Bueno, no lo hacía con mala intención… Pero eso no le quitaba lo salvaje.

Lucy recuerda con horror el segundo día de crianza. Sin embargo, admitía la culpa: Jamás tuvo que haberle pedido aquello al Dragneel, por más que quisiese tenerlo lejos –a él y sus malditas insinuaciones– y terminar de confeccionarle ropita a su bebé, no debía mandarlo a bañar al huevo. Pero lo cierto era que no se imaginó que las cosas hubiesen terminado así.

Porque una cosa era darle un baño al pequeño –como ella se lo había pedido–, y otra muy diferente darle un baño con agua hirviendo. Vale, que la rubia entendía la obsesión de su compañero por las cosas _calientes,_ y le conmovía inmensamente que quisiese trasmitirle aquello a Natsu Junior, pero ingresar un huevo crudo a unas _termas caseras_ –una olla con agua caliente– no podía significar nada bueno; salvo que el huevo se ponía duro y la cáscara comenzaba a quebrarse. En teoría, el Dragneel lo estaba _quemando y matando_ ; lo que él hizo era comparable con tirar a un bebé a un incendio.

Luego de que la Heartfilia tuviese que rescatar al pequeño Natsu, decidieron que sería bueno sacarlo a pasear, para que _tomase aire_ y se recuperase de semejante sufrimiento. Entre charlas, risas y comentarios excesivamente raros, llegaron a un parque que se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de la rubia.

–Iremos a jugar por allí –anunció él, mientras ella le miraba con desconfianza. Al final decidió ceder y asentir, para que se fuesen a entretener, sin apartar la mirada de aquél dúo problemático.

Natsu lanzaba a su _hijo_ al aire, luego lo atrapaba y lo volvía a lanzar. Alto, muy alto. Como su padre solía hacer con él cuando era un crío, cuando tenía una voz dulce –no como la que tenía ahora– y sus mofletes rosaditos, haciendo juego con su cabello. Igneel fue un gran padre, lo cuidó bien. Bueno, hasta que él se volvió mayor y su padre decidió que ya no era apropiado lanzarlo al aire, hacerle sonar la barriga ni contarle cuentos por la noche. Y es que todo aquello cambió, ahora el más viejo le lanzaba la ropa sucia a la cara y se burlaba de él, la barriga le sonaba porque Igneel no sabía cocinar algo decente y Natsu prefería matarse de hambre antes que probar sus fallidos experimentos, y los cuentos, antes inocentes, ahora eran los relatos de las guarradas que hacía el viejo con sus amigos.

Frunció el ceño, quizás seguir los pasos de Igneel no era una buena idea. O seguirlos a medias sería lo mejor. Aunque el Dragneel, a pesar de todo, era un hombre decente. Medianamente, si omitíamos sus malos hábitos.

¿No había nada de malo en seguir sus pasos? Después Natsu Junior se lo agradecería. Probablemente.

–¡Natsu, se va a caer! –Advierte la chica, al verle distraído–. ¡Lo vas a romper!

–No es cierto –sonríe, atrapándolo antes de que toque el suelo–. Ya ves, todo estaba planeado, Luce. ¡Además, Natsu Junior se está riendo! –Señala el rostro sonriente del huevo, dibujado con anterioridad, del cual ahora sólo quedaban algunas manchas. Luego del baño no se distinguía casi nada.

La chica sonrió, uniéndose a los _chicos_.

Y si la rubia lo pensaba detenidamente, Natsu era un buen padre, si se esforzaba y tenía la supervisión de alguien.

–Idiota… –dijo entre risas, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ambos.

–¿Escuchaste eso, Natsu Junior? Tu mami te dijo idiota

–¡Te lo decía a ti!

–Déjalo, Luce. Ya lo ofendiste, está triste –sacó un marcador, dibujándole lágrimas cerca de, lo que debería ser, sus ojos; sin borrar esa sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

–¡Waah! –Exclamó Lucy, intentando quitarlas de alguna u otra manera. Fracasando–. Ahora creerán que somos malos padres y lo hacemos llorar –gimoteó.

–Que va. Si llora de la risa, hasta se orinó en mi mano –ante ese comentario, su compañera, horrorizada, miró la mano en la que cargaba el huevo.

–N-No…

–Era broma –ríe, ante la inocencia de la rubia–. Somos buenos padres, aún no lo matamos.

–Gracias a Dios… –suspiró aliviada, golpeando ligeramente el pecho del más alto–. Con eso no se juega, Natsu –le regañó suavemente, tomando al bebé en sus manos–. Volvamos a casa.

–Mmh. Ya es tarde.

Quizás, cuidar niños con Natsu no era tan malo después de todo. Fue divertido, no podía negarlo.

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _Cuando tenía trece años, una profesora nos dio el trabajo de cuidar a un huevito como si fuese nuestro hijo uvu Como era en parejas, lo hice con un amigo y, tal y como se imaginan,sin exagerar fuimos unos padres terribles. Y debo ser sincera, desde ese momento no ha estado en mis planes –ni en los del Diego tampoco– tener hijos cuando sea más grande (?)… ¡Malditos traumas de la adolescencia (?)!_

 _En fin, la historia es corta: el primer día nuestra pequeña Megumi murió, porque yo me fui en el bus y éste iba lleno y, pos, entre que me empujaban por un lado y luego por el otro. ¡Pum! La aplastaron… Al día siguiente el Diego me quitó la custodia de la "nueva" niña (?) xD Soy una madre terrible, lo sé ;n; Pero bueno, se la llevó él a su casa y, para que no le pasara nada, la dejó en lo más alto de un estante (idiota…) y, como nunca falta la gente curiosa, su prima botó a nuestro huevito en un intento por bajarlo. Al tercer día compramos otro huevo y decidimos que mejor lo cuidara mi mamá xDD_

 _En fin, esa fue mi triste y muy tonta historia del cómo resultó mi tarea. Lo bueno fue que conseguimos una buena calificación porque nuestra profesora no se dio cuenta de los cambios del huevo (?) xD_

 _Pasando a otro tema, ¡Kyaa! Ya son más de 100 reviews OwO Nunca esperé pasar los diez, no bromeo xD Al principio pensaba que después de cinco oneshot/drabbles todo terminaría y-y-y saber que ya voy en el 34 y que aún tengo pedidos pendientes, es como "wow...*aún está en shock*". Gracias a todos nwn. También muchas gracias a todos los favs y follows uwu Y a todas las personitas que se toman la molestia de leer. ¡Me hacen inmensamente feliz~!_

 _Y bueno, como agradecimiento por acompañarme y soportarme toooodo este tiempo, he decidido repetir dos parejas de las que ya han salido –_ _ **no**_ _valen las que están en_ _ **pedidos pendientes**_ _–; agregaré a la lista de pendientes a las dos parejas más votadas. Bueno, eso es todo. Tendrán dos semanas para votar,y podrán elegir hasta dos parejas por persona uwu Que tengan un lindo día. Byebye~_


	35. Desconfianza (Jellal x Kagura)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre qué vais a leer._

 _ **6-. No**_ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos sitios; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Jellal x Kagura._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _Drabble. Ninguna._

 _ **PEDIDOS PENDIENTES: 1)**_ _Rogue x Kagura._ _ **2)**_ _Bachus x Lisanna._ _ **3)**_ _Natsu x Hisui._ _ **4)**_ _Gray x Fem-Natsu._ _ **5)**_ _Natsu x Minerva._ _ **6)**_ _Natsu x Wendy._ _ **7)**_ _Jura x Minerva._ _ **8)**_ _Sting x Wendy._ _ **9)**_ _Freed x Levy._ _ **10)**_ _Gray x Meredy._ _ **11)**_ _Natsu x Cana._ _ **12)**_ _Lyon x Lucy._ _ **13)**_ _Sting x Yukino._ _ **14)**_ _Natsu x Virgo._ _ **15)**_ _Freed x Kagura._ _ **16)**_ _Yuriy x Mavis._ _ **17)**_ _Natsu x Bisca._ _ **18)**_ _Gray x Erza._ _ **19)**_ _Gray x Kagura._ _ **20)**_ _Sting x Mirajane._ _ **21)**_ _Jellal x Erza._ _ **22)**_ _PantherLily x Minerva._ _ **23)**_ _Jellal x Meredy._ _ **24)**_ _Natsu x Yukino._ _ **25)**_ _Loke x Wendy…_ _ **Cumpliré con TODOS, sin embargo, no sé cuál será el orden. Este orden NO se respetará.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el drabble es devuelto a su respectivo dueño._

-o-

 _ **«DESCONFIANZA»**_

Hasta hace no mucho tiempo, Kagura juró vengarse de Jellal Fernández; se dijo a sí misma que su misión en el mundo era acabar con el asesino de su hermano. Creció anhelando ser fuerte para así derrotarlo; para destruirlo tal y como él lo hizo con Simon, y ella de paso, al serle negada la oportunidad de tener a su lado a su único pariente.

Kagura odió a Jellal por mucho tiempo, cada día aquel sentimiento se volvía más fuerte. El deseo de darle un final lamentable, de una vez por todas, se volvía cada vez mayor. Y es que con tan sólo oír su nombre, la chica de cabellos violáceos se mosqueaba, le arruinaba el día; de tan sólo imaginar que seguía vivo y libre, a la Mikazuchi le hervía la sangre, sintiéndose impotente al no poder encontrarlo.

Y era por ese mismo rencor que le guardó con recelo al mayor, que no podía tragarse fácilmente todo aquello. Porque Erza le dijo que había cambiado, que Jellal era otra persona ahora, pero es difícil creer que un asesino se ha vuelto bueno. Ultear, si mal no recordaba la chica, le confesó que ella lo utilizó, que no fue Jellal quién mató a su hermano, pero eso no es verdad, ya que la mano del de cabellos azules fue la que le dio el golpe final a Simon; independiente de ser utilizado o no, Fernández fue quien se mancho las manos con sangre, la de su familia.

Porque es condenadamente complicado creer que todo, prácticamente de la noche a la mañana, ha cambiado. Kagura no puede ni quiere creer lo que dicen; ella confía en Erza, la pelirroja la salvó en más de una ocasión, pero, de cierto modo, la Mikazuchi cree que se ha dejado cegar por Jellal, y por ello no puede confiar en sus palabras. En Ultear Milkovich no puede confiar, no después de lo que le ha confesado; no sabe si es verdad, tampoco si la chica se ha culpado a sí misma por defender a su _compañero_ , pero no va a arriesgarse a creerle de buenas a primeras. Necesita pruebas.

Y la verdad es que Kagura no confía en Jellal ni su cambio. No puede tan sólo morderse la lengua y creer ciegamente que sus buenas acciones no tienen algún ápice de maldad recóndita, como tampoco puede actuar normal cuando lo tiene en frente y éste le sonríe.

La desconfianza está allí, al orden del día, atormentándole y recordándole que el despiadado Jellal Fernández que odió por tantos años, puede hacer acto de presencia en cualquier momento.

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _Creo que, tomando en cuenta que la pareja es una de mis favoritas, podría haber quedado mejor xD ¡Es una mi*rda de drabble! En fin, espero que haya quedado medianamente decente, o si no me doy un tiro (?). Que tengan un lindo día uwu Byebye~_


	36. Jodidos celos (Sting x Yukino)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre qué vais a leer._

 _ **6-. No**_ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos sitios; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Sting x Yukino._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _One-shot. Lenguaje vulgar y posible OoC. Mención de Todos x Yukino (?)_

 _ **PEDIDOS PENDIENTES: 1)**_ _Rogue x Kagura._ _ **2)**_ _Bachus x Lisanna._ _ **3)**_ _Natsu x Hisui._ _ **4)**_ _Gray x Fem-Natsu._ _ **5)**_ _Natsu x Minerva._ _ **6)**_ _Natsu x Wendy._ _ **7)**_ _Jura x Minerva._ _ **8)**_ _Sting x Wendy._ _ **9)**_ _Freed x Levy._ _ **10)**_ _Gray x Meredy._ _ **11)**_ _Natsu x Cana._ _ **12)**_ _Lyon x Lucy._ _ **13)**_ _Loke x Wendy._ _ **14)**_ _Natsu x Virgo._ _ **15)**_ _Freed x Kagura._ _ **16)**_ _Yuriy x Mavis._ _ **17)**_ _Natsu x Bisca._ _ **18)**_ _Gray x Erza._ _ **19)**_ _Gray x Kagura._ _ **20)**_ _Sting x Mirajane._ _ **21)**_ _Jellal x Erza._ _ **22)**_ _PantherLily x Minerva._ _ **23)**_ _Jellal x Meredy._ _ **24)**_ _Natsu x Yukino…_ _ **Cumpliré con TODOS, sin embargo, no sé cuál será el orden. Este orden NO se respetará.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el one-shot es devuelto a su respectivo dueño._

-o-

 _ **«JODIDOS CELOS»**_

Yukino era como una muñequita que todos querían poseer, a la cual todos querían marcar como suya y exhibirla como a un trofeo; Kagura, Fairy Tail e incluso la señorita, se han encaprichado con la albina, de eso no tiene dudas Sting. Sin embargo, el rubio no se preocupa por éstos. Porque Kagura –la mujer más necia que ha conocido en su maldita vida–, deberá darse por vencida y comprender, tarde o temprano –de preferencia temprano, porque Eucliffe ya estaba cansado–, que Yukino Aguria le pertenece a él, por derecho. Y es que la Mikazuchi no tiene oportunidad de arrebatársela; la maga celestial ya rechazó su propuesta _indecente_ de ingresar a Mermaid Heels. La chica la mandó a volar, mejor dicho, a nadar –inserte risa de villano aquí–.

Fairy Tail, bastardos ladrones de _Yukinos_ …, éstos no perdían la oportunidad de alejarla de él; siempre invitándola a pasar el rato en aquel revoltoso gremio. Que Lucy quería hablar con ella sobre los espíritus, que Natsu quería arrastrarla en sus locuras, que Mirajane quería mimarla un poco, que Lisanna quería hacerse su amiga, que Erza le daba consejos –a veces buenos, a veces malos–, que Loke –que iba de colado– quería coquetearle a sus anchas, que Cana quería hacer competencias de bebida con la albina –que obviamente siempre ganaba, y se aprovechaba completamente de la derrotada–, y que todos creían tener el derecho de ver su sonrisa.

Bastardos todos, siempre queriendo acaparar la atención de la maga.

Y pese a aquello, Sting no se preocupaba _demasiado_ por ellos. No, porque la chica decidió regresar a su hogar: Sabertooh. Regresó con los suyos, regresó a él; del lugar que jamás tuvo que haberse marchado.

¡Al diablo con las sirenas y las hadas, Yukino era una tigresa! *Grrr*

La señorita, bueno, le parecía absurdo pelear contra ella; además, no era posible que Minerva Orland tuviese esas _tendencias_ , ¿cierto? Ya que la relación –tan estrecha– que mantenían estas dos era meramente de amistad; y es que es normal que entre ambas guarden secretos y duerman en la misma habitación. O eso esperaba el rubio, porque Sting apreciaba mucho a Minerva como para andar por allí, tirándose del cabello, por el corazón de la Aguria.

Aunque si la morena quería comenzar una guerrilla, el Dragon Slayer no se quedaría de brazos cruzados esperando que se la quitasen frente a sus ojos. Aun si fuese la señorita o no, él no cedería tan fácilmente…

Su verdadero problema –de celos _injustificados_ – era Rogue Cheney. ¡Oh, jodido hijo de puta! Abusador de la inocencia de su muñequita. Y es que, ¿¡Quién diablos se creía el bastardo como para andar manoseando los pechos de la maga!? Inaceptable, porque el cabrón lo hace en la vía pública, frente a él y, para rematar el chiste, diciendo que fue un accidente. ¡Já! Que sea rubio no lo hace tonto, como dicen los rumores. Ya que esos accidentes no pasan en la vida real, menos con Yukino. ¡Qué daría él para sufrir esos accidentes! Todo, absolutamente todo; pero era un caballero, y no lo admitía en voz alta. Mucho menos andaba toqueteando a una dama así como así; primero una cita y luego se arreglaba aquello, antes no. La caballerosidad ante todo.

Como decía, su verdadero problema era el Dragon Slayer de las Sombras, alías: El innombrable. Porque a Sting se le revolvía el estómago nada más escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por la maga celestial; y para qué hablar de cuando la albina le dedica alguna sonrisa al hijo de puta, ahí es cuando el rubio se muerde la mano dramáticamente para no matar a Rogue. Y es que Yukino es muy inocente y pura, por eso no se da cuenta que Cheney es un pervertido que busca repetir lo acontecido hace un par de meses.

Jodido _emo_ , debería ser arrestado, no, deberían darle pena de muerte, por violador de _Yukinos._

Y la Aguria debería ser encerrada en una caja fuerte, una en la que únicamente Sting tenga acceso. Ya que sólo así estaría a salvo del canto engañoso de las sirenas, de las hadas que intentan perderla en el bosque, de la tigresa de colmillos afilados y garras largas que quiere hincarle el diente. Y, por sobretodo, de las sombras malignas que intentan arrastrarla a la oscuridad.

Porque los criminales se van a la cárcel para pagar por sus malas acciones, y las muñecas buenas deben permanecer en sus empaques, en lo alto de un estante, para que así nadie pueda tocarlas. Es la _ley de la vida_.

Y no es que él estuviese celoso de Kagura por quererla hacer parte de su gremio, tampoco es que tuviese celos de Lucy porque era rubia como él, y a la albina le parecía más llamativo el cabello de ella que el suyo; mucho menos tenía celos de Natsu por defenderla cuando él le dio la espalda, tampoco de Minerva por dormir con la maga. No, realmente no le tenía celos a ninguno, porque todo aquello tenía arreglo, salvo lo de la señorita, sin embargo, a ella le perdonaba _casi_ todo; excepto que le robase a Yukino románticamente –eso no se lo perdonaba ni a Dios–, si era en plan _amigas por siempre_ no había problema.

Y Cheney, bueno… ¡Que Rogue arda en el infierno, porque él se muere de celos!

Claro, si Satanás lo quería cerca y no tenía miedo de que anduviese manoseándolo. Y es que, con la reputación de _violador/desgraciado/denle-la-pena-de-muerte_ que se ganó el azabache –los rumores esparcidos fueron cortesía de Sting Eucliffe–, hasta el tipo más rudo le tendría miedo.

Y la verdad fue que todos esos rumores comenzaron por los jodidos celos que le atormentaron cuando escuchó murmurar a Cheney tres palabras que desataron la furia del maestro de Sabertooh: _Yukino_ , _suave y redondo._

Porque… ¡No tenía derecho a tocar a su muñequita! ¡Mucho menos a refregárselo en la cara!

Jodido bastardo. Ojalá se pudrieran, él y su mano.

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _¡Feliz año nuevo a todos~! Asdasdasdasd la primera actualización del año *w* ¡Que emoción~! Tsumi les desea lo mejor uwu En fin, eso fue todo por hoy. Que tengan un lindo día nwn Byebye~_


	37. Cerveza (Bacchus x Lisanna)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre qué vais a leer._

 _ **6-. No**_ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos sitios; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Bacchus x Lisanna._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _Drabble. Posible OoC._

 _ **PEDIDOS PENDIENTES: 1)**_ _Rogue x Kagura._ _ **2)**_ _Zeref x Ultear._ _ **3)**_ _Natsu x Hisui._ _ **4)**_ _Gray x Fem-Natsu._ _ **5)**_ _Natsu x Minerva._ _ **6)**_ _Natsu x Wendy._ _ **7)**_ _Jura x Minerva._ _ **8)**_ _Sting x Wendy._ _ **9)**_ _Freed x Levy._ _ **10)**_ _Gray x Meredy._ _ **11)**_ _Natsu x Cana._ _ **12)**_ _Lyon x Lucy._ _ **13)**_ _Loke x Wendy._ _ **14)**_ _Natsu x Virgo._ _ **15)**_ _Freed x Kagura._ _ **16)**_ _Yuriy x Mavis._ _ **17)**_ _Natsu x Bisca._ _ **18)**_ _Gray x Erza._ _ **19)**_ _Gray x Kagura._ _ **20)**_ _Sting x Mirajane._ _ **21)**_ _Jellal x Erza._ _ **22)**_ _PantherLily x Minerva._ _ **23)**_ _Jellal x Meredy._ _ **24)**_ _Natsu x Yukino._ _ **25)**_ _Zeref x Lucy…_ _ **Cumpliré con TODOS, sin embargo, no sé cuál será el orden. Este orden NO se respetará.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el drabble es devuelto a su respectivo dueño._

-o-

 _ **«CERVEZA»**_

 _Amarga_ , eso fue lo que pensó al darle el primer sorbo a la cerveza. _Pasable_ , fue su segunda impresión. Y la tercera vez que la probó, creyó que ya era _necesaria_. Como Bacchus.

Y es que Lisanna admitía que, en un principio, la cerveza no le agradaba. Porque le amargaba la lengua y le secaba la garganta; como Glow, que la miraba como a una chica incapaz de defenderse por si sola y la sobreprotegía demasiado, junto a sus hermanos.

Y eso no le gustó.

La segunda vez que tuvo la oportunidad de beberla, creyó que era _pasable_ ; ya no tenía un sabor tan amargo y sólo le producía un poco de sed. Como Bacchus, que le permitió demostrar que era más fuerte de lo que él creía. Le dio el crédito que la maga siempre quiso tener.

Y se comenzó a acostumbrar al sabor y a él. Fue inevitable.

Cuando la probó por tercera vez, le supo a gloria; el sabor, el aroma y la compañía, todo era perfecto. Y comprendió que era _necesaria_ de vez en cuando, no en exceso ni todos los días, pero sí en algunas ocasiones. Sin embargo, no la bebía para emborracharse ni para borrar algo de su mente; ella disfrutaba de una cerveza fría por la compañía. Por pasar el rato con Bacchus, para charlar y bromear un poco.

Y es que la cerveza, a veces, era igual de necesaria que el pelinegro. Por eso, a pesar de ser amarga, Lisanna no la rechaza, al contrario, la acepta gustosa. La saborea y sonríe, porque, así como la cerveza ganó en la tercera impresión, Glow también lo logró: la reconoció como a una igual. Después de tanto tiempo, aquél hombre admitió que la Strauss era capaz de defenderse sola. Aunque eso no quería decir que dejase de ser sobreprotector con ella; por eso se parecía a la cerveza, porque mantenía la esencia del principio, pero ya no sabía tan mal.

Y ahora Lisanna Strauss podía admitir que le gustaba la cerveza, y Bacchus Glow también.

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _Fue raro asociar el alcohol con Lisanna y no con Bacchus, pero de todas formas quería hacerlo (?) –Tsumi es ruda *rawr*–. Mis respetos para aquellos que son capaces de beber cerveza sin vomitar al primer trago, les admiro profundamente y les dedico el drabble (?). Bueno, eso fue todo. Que tengan un lindo día. Byebye~_


	38. Tramposo y ¿tramposa? (Loke x Wendy)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre qué vais a leer._

 _ **6-. No**_ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos sitios; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Loke x Wendy._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _One-shot. Posible OoC._

 _ **PEDIDOS PENDIENTES: 1)**_ _Rogue x Kagura._ _ **2)**_ _Zeref x Ultear._ _ **3)**_ _Natsu x Hisui._ _ **4)**_ _Gray x Fem-Natsu._ _ **5)**_ _Natsu x Minerva._ _ **6)**_ _Natsu x Wendy._ _ **7)**_ _Jura x Minerva._ _ **8)**_ _Sting x Wendy._ _ **9)**_ _Freed x Levy._ _ **10)**_ _Gray x Meredy._ _ **11)**_ _Natsu x Cana._ _ **12)**_ _Lyon x Lucy._ _ **13)**_ _Zeref x Lucy._ _ **14)**_ _Natsu x Virgo._ _ **15)**_ _Freed x Kagura._ _ **16)**_ _Yuriy x Mavis._ _ **17)**_ _Natsu x Bisca._ _ **18)**_ _Gray x Erza._ _ **19)**_ _Gray x Kagura._ _ **20)**_ _Sting x Mirajane._ _ **21)**_ _Jellal x Erza._ _ **22)**_ _PantherLily x Minerva._ _ **23)**_ _Jellal x Meredy._ _ **24)**_ _Natsu x Yukino._ _ **25)**_ _Natsu x Dimaría. **26)** Gildarts x Ur. **27)** Max x Laki... __**Cumpliré con TODOS, sin embargo, no sé cuál será el orden. Este orden NO se respetará.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el one-shot es devuelto a su respectivo dueño._

-o-

 _ **«TRAMPOSO Y ¿TRAMPOSA?»**_

Loke era tramposo, y eso Wendy lo descubrió en la Isla Tenrou, cuando el mayor decidió atormentarla con las ciruelas en vinagre –que no soportaba– con tal de vencerla a ella y a Mest. Y es que el de cabellos anaranjados en esa ocasión no jugó limpio; se aprovechó de su debilidad en compañía de Gray. ¡Ambos abusaron de su amistad! Bueno, tampoco había que ser tan exagerados… A lo que la chica de hebras azuladas y mirada castaña quería llegar era que el espíritu celestial hizo trampa.

Como ahora.

Porque bien dicen por ahí que un tramposo siempre será eso; que no cambian ni con el tiempo. Y el león, por lo visto, no era la excepción a la regla. Al contrario, la seguía al pie de la letra.

– _Bien, estas son las reglas del juego. Si logran quitarnos la bandera antes que llegue el atardecer, ustedes habrán ganado_ –anunció Erza a los varones, que sonreían de lado, confiados de haber conseguido la victoria sin siquiera haber comenzado el juego–. _Si no pueden hacerlo, nosotras habremos ganado_.

Y la verdad era que las reglas eran simples y el juego sencillo, básicamente sólo consistía en huir de ellos y no dejarles tocar la banderilla. Sin mencionar que sus compañeras de juego eran fuertes, no dejarían que los chicos ganasen tan fácilmente para que luego intentasen hacerlas admitir cosas vergonzosas frente a toda Magnolia; Wendy sólo debía confiar en ellas, pues las chicas la guiarían a la victoria.

Así que depositó toda su confianza en Erza –la capitana–, en Juvia –que, pese a todo su amor, quería ganarla a Gray–, en Laki –que por nada del mundo dejaría que los hombres ganaran–, incluso en Asuka –pequeña, escurridiza y sabía manipularlos a su antojo; por lo que el juego era pan comido con ella–… Pero no esperaba que su equipo también le tuviese confianza a ella y le pasasen la bandera blanca tan rápido.

Y Wendy se negó a aceptarla en un principio, luego terminó resignándose porque su compañera se había marchado a esconderse por allí, y alguien debía hacerse responsable del juego. Aunque todo su interior le gritaba que buscase a alguien rápidamente para hacer un trueque, antes de que los chicos notasen que ella era la poseedora de ésta.

–No, no, no. ¡Mira-san! –Chilla aterrada, buscando con la mirada a alguna de las chicas, para cederles la banderilla. Y cuando ve a Gajeel señalarla, advirtiéndole a los demás de quién carga con el objeto en cuestión; decide correr hasta esconderse debajo de una de las tantas mesas del gremio, esperando no ser encontrada en un largo rato. Sin embargo, Loke –que de vez en cuando se aparecía por el gremio– se sentó a su lado, dándole un pequeño susto a la más pequeña cuando por fin lo notó.

–¿Loke-san qué…? –Quiso preguntarle qué hacía allí, sin parecer descortés, pero el contrario la cortó en seguida, sonriéndole como galán de telenovela y provocando un leve sonrojo en la Marvell. Estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto.

–¿Estás jugando con ellos? –Preguntó, con el tono seductor que solía utilizar con las chicas a las que solía coquetear, mientras señalaba a los ruidosos que corrían de un lado a otro en su búsqueda.

La más pequeña asintió sin mirarle, pues si lo hacía caería ante sus encantos, tal y como quería el mayor. Y ella no podía darse el lujo de dejarse engañar una vez más por él, y darles el triunfo a los chicos. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, Loke no estaba cuando comenzó el juego, por lo visto recién había llegado; lo que significaba que el espíritu celestial no era partícipe de éste. Sólo iba a visitarlos, como siempre. Algo normal.

El de lentes soltó una pequeña carcajada, grácil, sacándola de sus pensamientos paranoicos. Y es que Wendy ya había perdido ante Loke una vez, con trampas, y ahora realmente no le tenía mucha confianza cuando se trataba de juegos o duelos, por pequeños que fuesen; prefería tenerlo lejos cuando participaba en alguno de éstos, como medida de protección. Pero ahora estaba irremediablemente cerca, inquietándola cuando decidió pasar su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de la chica, apegándose más a la menor.

–Asumo que te buscan porque llevas la bandera –comentó con frescura, como si no estuviese a tan escasos centímetros de la contraria. Wendy asintió con la cabeza gacha y las mejillas ardiéndole; no estaba acostumbrada a que invadieran su espacio personal de esa manera–. ¿Te diviertes? –Pregunta sonriente, comenzando a deslizar su mano por el bastón de la bandera, que se encontraba firmemente en la de la Marvell, sin que ésta se percatase de que su compañero intentaba quitársela.

–N-no mucho, la verdad –contesto, soltando un suspiro y aflojando sin querer su agarre en la bandera, demostrando su frustración ante el juego. Oportunidad que no dejó pasar el león, pues en un movimiento veloz jaló el banderín, hasta que descansó en su poder, y Wendy, sin poder creerse todavía lo sucedido, le observaba con la mandíbula hasta el suelo, incrédula. ¡Había caído otra vez! ¡Loke hizo trampa, de nuevo!

–Gracias, Wendy, sin ti no hubiésemos podido ganar –le dedica una última sonrisa, para luego ponerse de pie y gritar a viva voz que él tenía el tan cotizado objeto, para que alguno de los chicos viniese, se lo quitase y anunciase la victoria definitiva de los hombres de Fairy Tail. Porque él no contaba como jugador, sólo decidió _jugar sucio_ –como era su costumbre– para ayudar a sus amigos; solidaridad masculina, o algo parecido. Y es que Loke se divertía encabronando a las chicas, además, él quería unir lazos de amistad entre ambos sexos y, sin lugar a dudas, que las chicas perdiesen y confesaran sus secretos ante toda la ciudad era la mejor forma de unirlos.

–¡No… Loke-san! –Gritó horrorizada la menor, saliendo de su escondite sólo para darle alcance al ladrón fugitivo. Corrió, pero obviamente las piernas de su contrincante eran mucho más largas y, entre la desesperación y el cansancio, hizo lo que jamás creyó que haría: se aventó, como ardilla voladora. _(Vuela, Wendy, vuela)._ Lástima que no tenía ni la contextura ni la experiencia de una, en caso de haber tenido una de éstas, su acción hubiese sido heroica. No obstante, no fue así…

Más que héroe, Wendy parecía el villano. Uno muy pervertido, por lo demás.

Y es que la chica no se paró a pensar en las posibles consecuencias –pasar mucho tiempo con Natsu hacía daño–, sólo actuó por instinto –un instinto que desde ese momento debería controlar, por el bien de todos– y se lanzó a él, creyendo que llegaría a, por lo menos, frenarle por unos segundos hasta que alguna de sus compañeras llegase a quitarle la bandera al enemigo. Sin embargo, pese a que se mantuvo unos pequeñísimos segundos en el aire, cayó rápidamente de bruces, gracias a la –maldita– gravedad.

 _Era el fin._

 _Perdieron._

 _Adiós a la victoria, hola a la deshonra._

Lo que no notó la Marvell fue que, al caer, se llevó consigo el pantalón de Loke; una jugada rápida, de último minuto, digna de ser publicada en primera plana en alguna revista de chismes: _loca arranca los pantalones como último recurso para ganar_. O algo por el estilo.

Recién comprendió lo que hizo cuando en el gremio reinaba el silencio –algo extremadamente raro– y reparó en alzar la mirada un poquito, siendo inmediatamente recibida con la imagen de unos bóxers adornados con una cola de león que, por alguna razón que todos los presentes ignoraban, se movía nerviosa. Wendy se ruborizó hasta más no poder y, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no chillar de pánico, alzó la mirada otro poco, contemplando la expresión indescifrable del espíritu celestial; una mezcla de muchas emociones, no obstante, ganaba la vergüenza. Por mucho.

–¡Lo-Lo-Loke-san! –Chilló, soltando la prenda que aún permanecía entre sus manos, avergonzada y aterrada de cómo pudiese reaccionar la víctima–. ¡Lo siento mucho, realmente lo siento! ¡No era mi intención hacer eso, sólo quería detenerle!

–Wendy… –su voz bajó unos tonos, casi sonaba escalofriante. _Casi_ –. Hiciste trampa –acusa el menos indicado para hablar de tramposos, subiéndose el pantalón entre una mezcla de: _¿qué miran, cabrones?, ¿qué nunca han visto a un tipo en ropa interior en medio del gremio? ¡Tienen a Gray! ¿Por qué se sorprenden?, ¿por qué yo cubro mis partes íntimas?_ Y un poquito de: _¡Ay, no! ¡Me están comiendo con la mirada esas depravadas! ¡De aquí no salgo virgen!_

–N-No es cierto… –se defiende, sin convicción alguna. Y es que la nombrada, en el fondo, cree que tiene razón: hizo trampa, aunque no tuviese la intención de hacerla–. Fue un… accidente, Loke-san –más que a él, trata de convencerse así misma de aquello, pero una parte de ella no acepta la verdad de los hechos. Los modifica y le obliga a creer que todo fue causa de las malas influencias: Loke y sus métodos tramposos.

Porque pasar demasiado tiempo con un tramposo te convierte en uno. Y pasar el tiempo con Loke le enseñó a jugar sucio, de manera involuntaria.

–Eres una _tramposa_ –dijo el de lentes riendo para sus adentros. Y es que Wendy está muy concentrada en balbucear disculpas, como si se tratase de un bombardeo, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que aún está tendida en el suelo. Así que le ofreció su mano, pero la pequeña le miró un tanto confundida, tomándola un tanto desconfiada–. Bien jugado, Wendy –agrega, soltando una pequeña carcajada que no pudo contener a tiempo, una vez que la de cabellos azulados estuvo de pie.

–Gra-Gracias –no sabe si es correcto sentirse alagada, pero ganarle en su propio juego a Loke fue algo como un _nuevo logro desbloqueado._ Incluso sintió una sensación cálida en el pecho, que se propagaba rápidamente por el resto de su menudo cuerpo.

–Ten, te lo mereces –el más alto extiende la bandera hacia su contrincante, feliz de haber reclutado a un miembro más al club de los tramposos –sí, con Wendy ya eran seis miembros: Loke, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Gajeel y ella–; ya podrían formar su propio gremio de éstos–. Y, por lo visto, las chicas ganan –señaló con la mirada los débiles rayos del sol que se colaban por la puerta y las ventanas del gremio; el sol se estaba escondiendo y con él se llevó la posible victoria de los hombres.

–¡Sí, somos mejores que ustedes! –Exclamaban todas, a excepción de la Marvell, lanzándose sobre el de cabellos anaranjados para arrebatarle el objeto que aún tenía en su posesión, pues la de cabellos azules tardó en asimilar todo. Wendy sólo rió bajito, conforme con el resultado: no tendría que avergonzarse frente a toda Magnolia para complacer a los demás–. ¡Ganamos!

–¡Loke eres un traidor!

–¡Cuando me case no te invitaré a la boda, idiota!

–¡Joder, Loke, sólo espero que la próxima chica con la que intentes flirtear resulte que tenga un paquete entre las piernas!

–¡Que te dé un viejo rabo verde!

Y esos comentarios tan cariñosos eran de sus compañeros, que estaban completamente mosqueados y enfadados con el espíritu celestial, porque era un traidor. No respetó la regla número uno del código de _machos_ : apoyarse para vencer a las mujeres; la transgredió. Y eso no era algo que se perdonase fácilmente.

–¿Está bien con esto, Loke-san? –Pregunta la menor, refiriéndose a la actitud de los chicos hacia su amigo, ahora enemigo.

–Sí, ya se les pasará. Es la _emoción_ del momento.

–Parecen realmente enfadados con usted. No creo que los perdonen por un buen tiempo.

–Tendrán que hacerlo. Mañana juegan póquer contra Sabertooh, me _necesitan_ –y la verdad es que no lo necesitaban a él como _amigo_ , ellos precisaban del tramposo. Aquél que se arriesgaba a coquetearle a Yukino y a Minerva para ganarles, el mismo que sacaba de sus casillas a los dragones gemelos hasta que se salían del juego, el que debía insinuársele a Orga –aunque fuese contra todos sus principios y le diese escalofríos– para confundirle y Rufus, bueno, de él se encargaba Natsu: _el que nada "sabe", nada teme con el Lohr_. Y Natsu no sabe casi nada del juego, por ende, no hay nada importante que el Lohr pudiese memorizar con él.

–Ya veo… Harán trampa… –razonó más para sí misma que para su acompañante–. Otra vez.

–Te recuerdo que tú ya eres uno de nosotros –se encogió de hombros, divertido con la expresión horrorizada de la más pequeña.

–No, no, no –negaba a una velocidad sobrehumana, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, para darle énfasis a su declaración. Ella no era una tramposa… ¿cierto?–. L-Lo ocurrido fu-fue un acciden-te.

–Lo sé –concordó Loke, guiñándole un ojo–. Y mañana nuestra victoria será una coincidencia.

No, él no la estaba entendiendo en lo absoluto; la estaba comparando con ellos, pero Wendy no era igual. O tal vez sí, pero ¿quién juzgaría aquello?

¿Ustedes?

Pues no lo creo.

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _Confieso que escribir LoWen me afecta_ _–oh, los feels~ (?)–. Y no, no es que no los pueda ver juntos, sino que tengo tantas cosas en las que basarme para estos dos que luego no sé qué escribir realmente y me pongo mamona porque me acuerdo de Don D TwT Pos, ya. Tsumi cumple y trae el one-shot, si se pone sentimental o no, no importa *se abraza a su almohada, buscando consuelo (?)*. En fin, q_ _ue tengan un lindo día. Byebye~_

 _ **PD:**_ _El refrán en realidad es: el que nada hace, nada teme. Pero lo modifiqué un poquito para que sonara cool en el OS (?)_


	39. Colisión (Natsu x Cana)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre qué vais a leer._

 _ **6-. No**_ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos sitios; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Natsu x Cana._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _785 palabras, por ende, es muy corto para ser one-shot y muy largo para ser drabble (?). Posible OoC. Mención de la relación padre-hija de Gildarts y Cana, y también de la relación de éste con Natsu._

 _ **PEDIDOS PENDIENTES: 1)**_ _Rogue x Kagura._ _ **2)**_ _Zeref x Ultear._ _ **3)**_ _Natsu x Hisui._ _ **4)**_ _Gray x Fem-Natsu._ _ **5)**_ _Natsu x Minerva._ _ **6)**_ _Natsu x Wendy._ _ **7)**_ _Jura x Minerva._ _ **8)**_ _Sting x Wendy._ _ **9)**_ _Freed x Levy._ _ **10)**_ _Gray x Meredy._ _ **11)** Max x Laki_ _._ _ **12)**_ _Lyon x Lucy._ _ **13)**_ _Zeref x Lucy._ _ **14)**_ _Natsu x Virgo._ _ **15)**_ _Freed x Kagura._ _ **16)**_ _Yuriy x Mavis._ _ **17)**_ _Natsu x Bisca._ _ **18)**_ _Gray x Erza._ _ **19)**_ _Gray x Kagura._ _ **20)**_ _Sting x Mirajane._ _ **21)**_ _Jellal x Erza._ _ **22)**_ _PantherLily x Minerva._ _ **23)**_ _Jellal x Meredy._ _ **24)**_ _Natsu x Yukino. **25)** Natsu x Dimaria. **26)** Gildarts x Ur... __**Cumpliré con TODOS, sin embargo, no sé cuál será el orden. Este orden NO se respetará.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el one-shot es devuelto a su respectivo dueño._

-o-

 _ **«COLISIÓN»**_

Cana es de esas personas que piensan mucho y actúan poco. Ella piensa en cómo le confesará a Gildarts que éste es su padre; no sabe si ser directa es lo más recomendable para estas situaciones, tampoco se decide por el lugar ideal, ni cómo debería actuar. Todo es tan complicado para ella, que sólo es una niña con un peso enorme sobre los hombros: el de decidir cómo será la relación con su padre.

La Alberona imagina que su padre la estrechará en sus brazos una vez sepa toda la verdad, que su progenitor intentará recuperar todos los años perdidos y que él se sentirá orgullosa de ella pese a todo. Sin embargo, también imagina otras cosas y teme a las consecuencias. ¿Y si su padre no la quiere y la niega?, ¿o si se avergüenza de ella por no ser igual de fuerte que él?

Y todo se mezcla; la esperanza y el miedo se hacen uno y no sabe qué hacer ante esto. Por eso no hace nada. Se sienta y ve cómo su padre carga a Natsu en su espalda, cómo le sonríe al menor y cómo le revuelve los cabellos. Y a ella sólo la saluda, como si no fuese su hija, como si no tuviese su sangre corriendo por sus venas.

Y es tonto que se sienta menos que Natsu, porque en primer lugar su padre no sabe que lo es, y el Dragneel no tiene la culpa de nada. Pero él es tan distinto a ella que la orilla a sentirse olvidada por su progenitor.

Porque Natsu, a diferencia de ella, piensa menos y actúa más. No teme a los resultados; él sólo va hacia donde cree que es correcto, hace lo que le parece mejor y no se atormenta con las infinitas posibilidades que existen en cada elección que hace.

Y, de alguna manera, Cana cree que el de cabellera rosa es mejor candidato a portar el apellido Clive. Lo tiene todo, comenzando con el cariño que el mayor le ofrece y a ella le niega sin darse cuenta.

Y la verdad es que dos personas tan diferentes no pueden estar en la misma habitación. Chocan. No se llevan, son como el agua y el aceite.

Natsu y ella colisionan. No pueden estar cerca.

Porque Cana sigue pensando en cumplir algún día su sueño –decirle a Gildarts que es su padre–, pero se queda en eso: en un sueño. Natsu, en cambio, se lanza sin más; hace lo que ella anhela y no se anima a cumplir. Él va y saluda a Clive, va y juega con él, va y se sonríen mutuamente. Y a ella la apartan del círculo. La alejan de su sueño. No la incluyen a la _familia_.

Y duele.

Ver a Natsu, día a día, siempre igual, duele. Ver a Gildarts, desaparecer y volver después de mucho tiempo y no para verla a ella, duele. Y lo que más duele es que ambos hombres sean ajenos a todo lo que ella siente, a todos los sentimientos que la embargan cuando los ve juntos.

Viven y no notan su presencia. Viven y se olvidan de ella.

Y es que todo sería más sencillo si Natsu no se cruzase en su camino cada vez que quiere confesarle a Gildarts la verdad. Sería mucho más fácil si Gildarts se diese cuenta de todo, sin necesidad de ella decirlo.

 _Sería más cómodo para ella si ambos no fuesen tan idiotas; si no se encerrasen en su mundo, lejos de ella._

Pero no pasará ni lo primero, ni lo segundo. Ella no puede convertirse en Natsu, no puede igualarle, pero éste si puede seguirle los pasos a su padre.

Están en un triángulo, cada quien tiene su lado. La Alberona intenta ser como Natsu, para que su padre la note; Natsu desea ser como Gildarts, fuerte y poderoso. Y Gildarts es la base, está por debajo de ambos jóvenes sin notarlo; es el que hizo posible la conexión de ambos niños.

Y la verdad es que todos los vértices que los mantienen unidos, chocan. La colisión es inevitable, así como también lo es que algún día Gildarts se entere que la castaña es su hija, y también el hecho de que Natsu algún día se convierta en alguien como su progenitor.

Los tres chocan y siguen chocando, como las canicas con las que juegan Macao y Gray. Sin embargo, al igual que estos últimos, el destino sigue dando empujoncitos para juntarles: a Gildarts con su hija, a Natsu con su mentor, y a Cana con el Dragneel.

Porque quizás, para que las colisiones se detengan sólo necesitan de un buen pegamento: los sentimientos que los tres guardan.

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _Se supone que actualizaría el martes, pero viajé; pospuse la actualización para el miércoles, pero 27 horas sentada en un bus tiene sus repercusiones –y Tsumi no tendría que ir en bus si no le tuviese miedo a los aviones ;n;– (?) Y el jueves salí de "excursión" con mi prima –Tsumi por ser un año mayor fue la líder uvu siéntanse orgullosa de ella, porque lo hizo bien y no se cayó a ningún pozo (?)– xD Pero ya no retrasaré más lo inevitable, y como compensación subo el OS correspondiente y… umh… esta cosa, que no sé si es one-shot o no, también. Así que no se quejen (?)_

 _Bueno, que tengan un lindo día. Tsumi les saluda desde el pueblo donde el diablo perdió el poncho (?) y el hombre no les bendijo con tecnología (?) –¿Te aburres? Pela duraznos, persigue los pollitos sin que la gallina te pique, ve a misa D: *horror*, monta a caballo y siembra tomate, papa y porotos verdes; lo sé, Antonio y Lovino me envidian los tomates (?)–._


	40. Eclipse solar (Zeref x Lucy)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre qué vais a leer._

 _ **6-. No**_ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos sitios; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Zeref x Lucy._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _Drabble. Tragedia. Tsumi por primera vez en su vida intenta escribir Poetry, así que no esperen demasiado –es más, no esperen nada– del drabble xDDD_

 _ **PEDIDOS PENDIENTES: 1)**_ _Rogue x Kagura._ _ **2)**_ _Zeref x Ultear._ _ **3)**_ _Natsu x Hisui._ _ **4)**_ _Gray x Fem-Natsu._ _ **5)**_ _Natsu x Minerva._ _ **6)**_ _Natsu x Wendy._ _ **7)**_ _Jura x Minerva._ _ **8)**_ _Sting x Wendy._ _ **9)**_ _Freed x Levy._ _ **10)**_ _Gray x Meredy._ _ **11)**_ _Max x Laki._ _ **12)**_ _Lyon x Lucy._ _ **13)**_ _Erik x Wendy._ _ **14)**_ _Natsu x Virgo._ _ **15)**_ _Freed x Kagura._ _ **16)**_ _Yuriy x Mavis._ _ **17)**_ _Natsu x Bisca._ _ **18)**_ _Gray x Erza._ _ **19)**_ _Gray x Kagura._ _ **20)**_ _Sting x Mirajane._ _ **21)**_ _Jellal x Erza._ _ **22)**_ _PantherLily x Minerva._ _ **23)**_ _Jellal x Meredy._ _ **24)**_ _Natsu x Yukino._ _ **25)**_ _Natsu x Dimaria._ _ **26)**_ _Gildarts x Ur…_ _ **Cumpliré con TODOS, sin embargo, no sé cuál será el orden. Este orden NO se respetará.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el drabble es devuelto a su respectivo dueño._

-o-

 _ **«ECLIPSE SOLAR»**_

Luna, sol y eclipse. Zeref, Lucy y su luz que se extingue.

Noche, día y oscuridad total. Sombra, luz y apagón general.

Luna y sol. Noche y día.

No se ven, no se tocan. No se oyen, no se hablan.

Porque si la noche cae, el día se desvanece. Y si el sol sale, la luna desaparece.

 _Jamás se han visto._

La luna y el sol no se conocen. Zeref y Lucy no se reúnen.

 _No pueden._

Porque si se juntan, todos se asustan.

Ellos temen y gritan ante la oscuridad. Ellos piden y suplican luminosidad.

¿Pero qué hay de la luna y el sol? Están condenados a no verse, a no conocerse.

¿Qué sucede con el eclipse solar? La luna cubre al sol. Zeref no le permite mostrar su resplandor.

¿A qué le temen? A la oscuridad total. A la muerte universal.

¿Por qué gritan? Lucy se extingue. Ya viene el eclipse.

¿Por qué hay silencio? El sol se escondió. Lucy se apagó.

¿Y la luna? Tampoco se ve, creo que se fue.

¿A dónde fue? A buscar el sol. A encontrarse con su amor.

¿Y qué queda ahora? Pánico, horror y desesperación.

La Tierra no quiere más oscuridad. Rápido, que salga el sol a Fairy Tail iluminar…

 _Pero Zeref y Lucy quieren que el eclipse sea eterno._

Sí, pero eso es imposible. Incomprensible. _Imperdonable_.

 _El eclipse solar no puede durar para siempre._

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _Tengo entendido que un eclipse solar consiste en que la luna, desde la perspectiva de la Tierra, tapa al sol. Si hay expertos en la materia por aquí, son bienvenidos a corregirme xD En fin, que tengan un lindo día nwn Byebye~_


	41. Terapia de parejas (Gray x Kagura)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre qué vais a leer._

 _ **6-. No**_ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos sitios; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Gray x Kagura._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _One-shot. UA. Posible OoC. Predomina el diálogo._

 _ **PEDIDOS PENDIENTES: 1)**_ _Rogue x Kagura._ _ **2)**_ _Zeref x Ultear._ _ **3)**_ _Natsu x Hisui._ _ **4)**_ _Gray x Fem-Natsu._ _ **5)**_ _Natsu x Minerva._ _ **6)**_ _Natsu x Wendy._ _ **7)**_ _Jura x Minerva._ _ **8)**_ _Sting x Wendy._ _ **9)**_ _Freed x Levy._ _ **10)**_ _Gray x Meredy._ _ **11)**_ _Max x Laki._ _ **12)**_ _Lyon x Lucy._ _ **13)**_ _Erik x Wendy._ _ **14)**_ _Natsu x Virgo._ _ **15)**_ _Freed x Kagura._ _ **16)**_ _Yuriy x Mavis._ _ **17)**_ _Natsu x Bisca._ _ **18)**_ _Gray x Erza._ _ **19)**_ _Natsu x Laki._ _ **20)**_ _Sting x Mirajane._ _ **21)**_ _Jellal x Erza._ _ **22)**_ _PantherLily x Minerva._ _ **23)**_ _Jellal x Meredy._ _ **24)**_ _Natsu x Yukino._ _ **25)**_ _Natsu x Dimaria._ _ **26)**_ _Gildarts x Ur…_ _ **Cumpliré con TODOS, sin embargo, no sé cuál será el orden. Este orden NO se respetará.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el one-shot es devuelto a su respectivo dueño._

-o-

 _ **«TERAPIA DE PAREJAS»**_

¿Cómo es que habían llegado allí? Ah, cierto, Erza los arrastró hasta su _consulta –_ una habitación rentada, nada _profesional–,_ porque estaba preocupada por el futuro de la pareja. La pelirroja, al ser buena amiga de ambos, estaba al tanto de los altos y bajos de su relación; ella era como su terapeuta, siempre les ayudaba a resolver sus problemas, por más pequeños que fuesen. Y ahora, como la pareja parecía no ponerse de acuerdo nunca, la Scarlet creyó que era conveniente intervenir, por el bien de sus amigos.

Por eso, ahora estaban en aquella incómoda situación.

Encerrados entre cuatro paredes.

–Erza, qué significa esto –exigió saber la Mikazuchi, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Y es que realmente no entendía de qué iba la pelirroja, ¿de Celestina? ¿O es que sólo quería joder un rato? O tal vez un poco de ambas.

–¿Por qué nos citaste aquí? –Secundó el chico que se encontraba a su lado, un tanto hastiado con el encuentro secreto que había organizado su amiga.

–Me tenían preocupada –admitió, pasados unos segundos, encogiéndose de hombros.

–¿Ah?

–Desde hace un tiempo que ustedes no son capaces de ponerse de acuerdo. Eso no es bueno para una relación –aclaró rápidamente, cruzándose de brazos–. Así que he decidido ayudarles a resolver sus problemas.

–¿Ponernos de acuerdo? –Gruñeron ambos, mirándose de reojo momentáneamente; transcurridos unos segundos decidieron detener el combate, para fijar sus miradas en la mayor–. Vaya, Erza, lo lograste. Por fin hemos podido hacerlo –bufaron al unísono, acercándose hasta la puerta de mala gana. Estaban completamente mosqueados con lo que se traía entre manos su amiga–. _Muchas gracias_.

–Alto ahí –Les interrumpió su salida la Scarlet, con un tono que denotaba molestia, y el ceño fruncido a más no poder–. ¿A dónde creen que van?

–Como dijimos, Erza, hemos resuelto nuestro problema. Nos pusimos de acuerdo, y nos largamos de aquí. _¿Feliz?_ –Explicó el Fullbaster, chasqueando la lengua.

–¡Siéntense! –Exigió la pelirroja, golpeando fuertemente la mesa–. ¡Aún no termino con ustedes!

–No creo que esto sea necesario, Erza –confesó la de cabellos violetas, sin moverse de su lugar, al lado de la puerta.

– _¿Por qué?_ –Cuestionó la nombrada, resoplando.

–Porque es una pérdida de tiempo.

– _¿Por qué?_

–Porque es inútil –aseguró, soltando un suspiro desganado. Ya estaba agotada, ni siquiera sabía qué decirle para dejarla satisfecha. Y es que la Scarlet era demasiado terca, no importaba cuántas razones le diera, no quedaría conforme con ninguna; podrían seguir toda la noche en eso, o bien podría ceder un poco y sentarse a hablar con ella.

Sí, podría.

Pero eso no va a pasar, porque, tal y como dijo en un principio, era una total pérdida de tiempo. Y ella tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, al igual que Gray.

– _¿Por qué?_ –Llegados a ese punto, Kagura creyó que le daría un colapso nervioso. ¿Es que no pensaba detenerse hasta conseguir lo que quería? Tal parece que no, era Erza Scarlet, después de todo.

Y lo cierto es que la chica estuvo tentada a acercarse y sentarse en el cómodo sillón que se encontraba frente a su interrogadora, para terminar de una vez por todas con aquella estúpida conversación que mantenían desde hace un rato. Si no es porque el Fullbaster se le adelantó, ella ya hubiese estado tomando té y comiendo galletitas de animalitos.

–¡Porque no queremos consejos de una jodida solterona! –Contestó sin notarlo, debido a la exasperación que le hacía sentir la situación. Porque, seamos sinceros, nadie en pleno uso de sus facultades, le diría algo así a la pelirroja.

Y a cambio de su ingeniosa –tonta, muy tonta– respuesta, sólo recibió silencio total, y una mirada llena de reproche por parte de su novia. Gray Fullbaster la había jodido, y recién lo notó cuando Erza se puso de pie, tambaleándose de un lado a otro, desprendiendo ira incontrolable por todos sus poros.

–¿Decías algo, Gray? –Preguntó con un tono tan frío, que si hubiese querido congelar al sol lo hubiese logrado, tomando una escoba que reposaba en la pared junto a su asiento.

–No, nada, Erza –rio, como un histérico–. ¿Yo dije algo?

–¡ _Erza-sama_ para ti, escoria! –Le corrigió, amenazándole con la escoba, para luego dirigirse a la muchacha que miraba la escena con lastima, como si en cualquier momento se fuese a derramar sangre allí–. ¡Y tú! –La señaló acusadoramente, provocando que la chica diese un respingo–. ¡Llámame _nee-chan_!

–¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? –Se quejó, avergonzada con la sola idea de llamarla así frente al Fullbaster, porque sabía que luego se burlaría y lo usaría en su contra.

–¡Ahora tomen asiento! –Demandó, lanzándose a su propio sillón para comenzar con la terapia. Y milagrosamente ambos, sin rechistar, cumplieron la orden, mirándose con odio antes de sentarse uno al lado del otro.

–Idiota… –musitó Kagura, para que sólo él pudiese escuchar cómo le maldecía. Y es que si Erza la oía, llamar _idiota_ a su novio, de seguro les alargaba la sesión por otra hora más.

Y nadie quería eso.

Bueno, al menos ellos no querían que aquello ocurriese; tal vez a la Scarlet le encantase la idea de tenerlos retenidos como prisioneros unas horas más... A saber, qué ideas se le pasaban por la cabeza a esa mujer.

–Bien, comencemos –sacó una pequeña libreta de su bolso, rebuscando alguna página en específico; corría una y otra hoja, hasta que por fin encontró lo que buscaba–. ¿Qué es lo que sientes por tu pareja?

–Unas inmensas ganas de estrangularlo –confesó la Mikazuchi, con el ceño fruncido y encogiéndose en su sitio para detenerse a sí misma de cometer aquél acto delictivo. Gray chasqueo la lengua, mirándola de mala manera; dejándole ver que con lo dicho estaban condenados a escuchar algún sermón por parte de la pelirroja.

–No, no, no. Kagura, no estás entendiendo –negó con la cabeza la Scarlet–. Gray, te toca.

–Umh… ¿Lo que siento por ella? –Pausó unos segundos, pensándose bien la respuesta–. ¿En este momento, o siempre?

–Ambas.

–Bueno, ahora siento un increíble deseo por afeitarle las cejas, para que deje de andar con el ceño fruncido –rio para sus adentros al verla más enfadada que recién. Kagura estaba roja, y no de vergüenza precisamente–. Y lo de siempre, bueno, eso no te interesa.

–Claro que _nos_ interesa –hizo énfasis en el " _nos"_ , para remarcarle el hecho de que la de mirada parda también estaba oyendo–. Así que dilo, mirándola a los ojos, por favor.

–No voy a…

Desistió de continuar, porque bien sabía que Erza podría volver a amenazarle con la escoba, a falta de espada, y esta vez no sería un simple aviso, sería en serio. Así que se giró, topándose con los orbes de su novia, que le miraba incrédula, pues no lo creía capaz de hacerlo, y se quedó viéndolos fijamente por un largo rato.

–Y-Yo… no te odio –dijo por fin, con las mejillas igual de rojas que las de la chica.

–Que seas un poco más directo no matará a nadie, Gray –suspiró derrotada la mayor–. Kagura, tu turno.

–Ta-Tampoco te odio, a pesar de que eres realmente molesto y a veces quiera matarte –admitió, apartando la mirada completamente avergonzada. Y es que si la pareja debía ser sincera, ese "Yo no te odio", era lo más cercano a un "Te quiero" que se hayan dicho en todo ese tiempo, lo cual los hacía querer enterrarse en algún agujero.

–Pues bien, por lo visto no quieren avanzar. Pasemos a la siguiente –se detuvo un momento, para leer lo que tenía en la libreta–. ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de tu pareja?

–Su carácter –el primero en contestar fue el Fullbaster, fijando su vista en algún punto lejano de la habitación; no se atrevía a mirar a ninguna de las dos chicas presentes tras su declaración.

–No lo sé, ¿su personalidad?

–Su _Tsunderidad_ , querrás decir. La siguiente pregunta dice así –luego de que Gray gruñese por lo bajo, ante lo dicho, la de mirada castaña hizo algo parecido a los redobles de tambores, pero con sus pies; acción que les hizo comprender a ambos que Erza se estaba divirtiendo en demasía con esto–, Si pudieras cambiarle algo, ¿qué sería?

–Na-Nada –dijo, casi inaudible, Kagura. Por lo que su amiga tuvo que incentivarla a alzar la voz para que pudiesen oírla claramente.

–Kagura, debes decirlo más fuerte, no te oímos.

–¡Nada! ¡No le cambiaría nada! –Gritó más que avergonzada. Ya era definitivo, quería morirse.

–¡Que adorable! –Exclamó la mayor, recibiendo un leve asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su amigo–. Ahora tú, Gray. ¿Qué le cambiarías a Kagura?

–El mal humor que se trae la mayor parte del día.

–¡Gray, sé serio, tu _futuro_ matrimonio y la felicidad de tus _futuros_ hijos dependen de tu respuesta!

–¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Quién ha hablado de matrimonio e hijos!? –Chillaron al unísono, dirigiéndole una mirada que, si tuviese vida propia, la mataba. Decidió ignorar toda la ira dirigida hacia su persona, y continuó con la terapia.

–Contesta con seriedad, Gray. _Por favor._

–Su-Supongo que tampoco le cambiaría nada. Claro, si mi respuesta inicial no cuenta.

–Bien, la siguiente pregunta quizás sea la más fácil de todas –soltó una pequeña carcajada, asustando a la pareja, quienes no estaban acostumbrados a oírla reír con tanta soltura sin una buena razón–. El sexo, ¿cómo va?

Sólo silencio.

Horror en la habitación.

Risas mal contenidas de una pelirroja y tazas rompiéndose.

–¿¡Qué!?

–Pues eso, ¿lo hacen seguido? –Preguntó como si les estuviese preguntando la hora, muy natural–. Dicen que el sexo ayuda a liberar tensión. Quizás ese es su problema.

–¡NO! –Gritó el Fullbaster, con un tic en el ojo izquierdo y el rostro ardiéndole–. ¡Te aseguro que el sexo NO es un problema para nosotros, pero, de todas formas, eso a ti NO te interesa!

–Gray, hablas tanto que me haces dudarlo –dijo picándole, para luego extenderle las galletas a una temblorosa Kagura. Y es que la pregunta los pilló por sorpresa, no se la esperaban, por lo que ambos estaban un tanto perplejos aún; y el primero en reaccionar fue el muchacho, negando todo de lo que se le acusaba–. Dime, Kagura. ¿Cada cuánto tienen relaciones?

– _¡Nee-chan!_ –Se quejó, tapándose el rostro con sus manos debido al apocamiento que le hacía sentir aquella _insulsa_ conversación. Ninguno de los dos presentes podría negar que la chica se veía completamente adorable, con sus mofletes sonrojados y los ojos cerrados fuertemente, como si imaginase que todo aquello era un mal sueño.

–Bueno, cambiaré el tema –bufó, contiendo sus ganas de proseguir con aquella charla tan interesante, por el bienestar mental de sus amigos–. ¿Cuál es su posición favorita?

–Ahora que lo preguntas, mi posición favorita es… –el chico fue cortado por la Mikazuchi, que se puso de pie bruscamente, furiosa.

–¡Suficiente! ¡Yo me largo! –Exclamó la chica, saliendo a grandes zancadas de la habitación. No se quedaría a escuchar a ese par de depravados, luego podría pegársele la idiotez de éstos.

Gray soltó una gran carcajada, siendo secundado por la chica de cabellos rojizos; había sido divertida la terapia, hasta cierto punto, no podía negarlo. Cesó su risa para despedirse de su amiga y seguir a Kagura –que se fue echando humos–.

–Hasta luego, Erza.

–Adiós; si ves a Gajeel y Flare, diles que se pasen por aquí.

–Si es que vuelvo a ver la luz del sol… –murmuró el Fullbaster, mientras salía del cuarto, sonriendo un tanto afligido. Porque, después de todo, Kagura probablemente lo castigaría, por seguirle el juego a Erza. Y no habría sexo, lo que le daría la razón a la Scarlet.

 _Maldición._ Última vez que asistía a una terapia de parejas, con su amiga como terapeuta; sólo le había traído _problemas_ a su relación. Y _tensión_ , mucha _tensión_ por largos meses…

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _No sé si podré actualizar la próxima semana, o la que sigue de ella –haré el intento, pero no prometo nada–, así que por eso lo hice un poquito largo. En fin, eso fue todo. Que tengan un lindo día nwn Byebye~_


	42. Buena esposa (PantherLily x Minerva)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre qué vais a leer._

 _ **6-. No**_ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos sitios; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _PantherLily x Minerva._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _Drabble. Posible OoC. No se considera zoofilia, pues el animal está interesado en el humano y no al revés. ¿Humanofilia? –no se fijen, que ese término no existe xD–. Pero advertidos quedan de que la relación presentada es Animal/Humana._

 _ **PEDIDOS PENDIENTES: 1)**_ _Rogue x Kagura._ _ **2)**_ _Zeref x Ultear._ _ **3)**_ _Natsu x Hisui._ _ **4)**_ _Gray x Fem-Natsu._ _ **5)**_ _Natsu x Minerva._ _ **6)**_ _Natsu x Wendy._ _ **7)**_ _Jura x Minerva._ _ **8)**_ _Sting x Wendy._ _ **9)**_ _Freed x Levy._ _ **10)**_ _Gray x Meredy._ _ **11)**_ _Max x Laki._ _ **12)**_ _Lyon x Lucy._ _ **13)**_ _Erik x Wendy._ _ **14)**_ _Natsu x Virgo._ _ **15)**_ _Freed x Kagura._ _ **16)**_ _Yuriy x Mavis._ _ **17)**_ _Natsu x Bisca._ _ **18)**_ _Gray x Erza._ _ **19)**_ _Natsu x Laki._ _ **20)**_ _Sting x Mirajane._ _ **21)**_ _Jellal x Erza._ _ **22)**_ _PantherLily x Minerva._ _ **23)**_ _Jellal x Meredy._ _ **24)**_ _Natsu x Yukino._ _ **25)**_ _Natsu x Dimaria._ _ **26)**_ _Gildarts x Ur…_ _ **Cumpliré con TODOS, sin embargo, no sé cuál será el orden. Este orden NO se respetará.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el drabble es devuelto a su respectivo dueño._

-o-

 _ **«BUENA ESPOSA»**_

 _Minerva Orland sería una buena esposa_. Eso, para Lily, era un hecho concreto desde que Lector confesó a viva voz que la señorita era buena cocinando y, como Frosch le dio la razón al exceed de pelaje rojo, debía ser una verdad más grande que su amor por el kiwi.

 _Sí, así de grande. Gigante. Inmenso._

El exceed del Dragon Slayer de hierro, mentiría si dijese que desde ese momento no sintió amor a "segunda impresión", o alguna mierda parecida; porque a primera vista no fue –que él es un gato y ella una humana; imposible fijarse en algo que no es de tu misma especie sin alguna razón valedera–, a primera impresión tampoco –porque había demostrado ser una bruja, en toda la extensión de la palabra, y él se engrifaba nada más verla–, así que sólo podía quedarse con el término mencionado arriba. Pues, sólo con el: _"la señorita es buena cocinera",_ lograron cautivar el corazón dulce y puro de Lily.

Y es que luego de aquellas mágicas palabras, no importaba nada más; ni el tiempo, ni ninguna otra idiotez. Tampoco importaba Gajeel, la señorita Levy o Juvia, que eran quienes le proveían de alimentos, sin gracia, si se les comparaba con las exquisiteces que los exceeds de los dragones gemelos aseguraban que preparaba la morena:

 _Verdaderos manjares._

Aunque al de pelaje negro sólo le importaba probar _un_ platillo cocinado por la chica de Sabertooh y ese, obviamente, era la malteada de kiwi –que, si lo pensaba bien, no era un platillo sino una bebida… Bah... Lo importante es que lo haría ella con sus suaves manos e increíbles _dones_ –.

Se desvelaba cada noche pensando cómo sabría aquella bebida de los Dioses preparada por, curiosamente, aquella chica con nombre de Diosa. _Já_. Era obra del " _de arriba"_ que se la topase en el camino, ¿no? Seguramente Minerva habría bajado del cielo únicamente para alimentarlo a él con kiwi, mucho kiwi.

Y es que, pese a que Lector, hubiese asegurado que la Orland no era buena ni lavando ni planchando, a PantherLily le daba igual, porque podría prepararle una deliciosa malteada de kiwi. Y eso, automáticamente, la convertía en la esposa ideal. El resto de quehaceres domésticos daba igual.

Así que, si un día, la chica se le acercase y le ofreciese marcharse con ella, él ni dudaría abandonar a Gajeel. Porque los amigos y compañeros estarán siempre contigo, sin importar a dónde vayas, pero una muchacha que te cocine tu comida favorita –sin los errores garrafales que comete el D.S. del hierro cada vez que intenta prepararle algo– y gratis, no se consigue todos los días.

 _Sólo ocho de cada diez gatos, consiguen un buen dueño._

Y él quería que Minerva fuese su nueva dueña, para que le llenase la barriga de delicioso kiwi. Y es que, Lily, estaba enamorado: del kiwi y la cocina de la maga.

Y eso que él sentía, era amor del bueno.

Amor al kiwi. Amor a la cocinera.

Amor gatuno: ama a quien le alimenta.

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _Me había propuesto no actualizar hasta terminar el regalo de mi senpai, pero ha sido una semana tan maravillosa que no he podido contenerme~ Como ya es de conocimiento público –Facebook xD– la gata de mi abuelita tuvo siete hermosos gatitos *w* Sin mencionar que ayer encontré dos hermosos FanArts LaFla *¡Kyaa!*. Y, para alegrarme aún más la semana, mi ship Yaoi más crack que tengo entre mis amigos –ellos no se conocían en persona, pero igual los shippeaba. En mi mente se veían muy lindos juntos uwu–, tiene un 75% de volverse canon –y un 25% de volverse semi-canon, porque ya no son crack xDD– OwO Asdasdasdasd creo que moriré de felicidad en cualquier momento~_ _En fin, eso fue todo. Que tengan un lindo día nwn Byebye~_


	43. Ventaja (Gray x Erza)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre qué vais a leer._

 _ **6-. No**_ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos sitios; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Gray x Erza._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _One-short (?). Leve_ _–no tan leve (?)–_ _mención Natsu/Erza._

 _ **PEDIDOS PENDIENTES: 1)**_ _Rogue x Kagura._ _ **2)**_ _Zeref x Ultear._ _ **3)**_ _Natsu x Hisui._ _ **4)**_ _Gray x Fem-Natsu._ _ **5)**_ _Natsu x Minerva._ _ **6)**_ _Natsu x Wendy._ _ **7)**_ _Jura x Minerva._ _ **8)**_ _Sting x Wendy._ _ **9)**_ _Freed x Levy._ _ **10)**_ _Gray x Meredy._ _ **11)**_ _Max x Laki._ _ **12)**_ _Lyon x Lucy._ _ **13)**_ _Erik x Wendy._ _ **14)**_ _Natsu x Virgo._ _ **15)**_ _Freed x Kagura._ _ **16)**_ _Yuriy x Mavis._ _ **17)**_ _Natsu x Bisca._ _ **18)**_ _Natsu x Dimaria._ _ **19)**_ _Natsu x Laki._ _ **20)**_ _Sting x Mirajane._ _ **21)**_ _Jellal x Erza._ _ **22)**_ _Gildarts x Ur._ _ **23)**_ _Jellal x Meredy._ _ **24)**_ _Natsu x Yukino…_ _ **Cumpliré con TODOS, sin embargo, no sé cuál será el orden. Este orden NO se respetará.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el one-short es devuelto a su respectivo dueño._

-o-

 _ **«VENTAJA»**_

Gray era quien llevaba la ventaja en aquella absurda carrera creada por él mismo, o así había sido al principio. Desde que Erza se presentó en Fairy Tail, él fue el primero en preguntar quién era la chica nueva, el primero en acercarse a conocerla –movido por la curiosidad que sentía ante aquella pequeña tan solitaria y reservada–. Fue el único que se atrevió –de una manera un tanto grosera, a los ojos de cualquiera– a reclamarle su forma de actuar frente a la multitud que les rodeaba.

 _Luego le siguió Natsu._

El muchacho de orbes grisáceos le conocía mucho mejor que cualquier otro ser humano. Mucho mejor que Natsu. Él sabía cuáles eran las fortalezas y debilidades de su compañera; los demás las suponían, se basaban en rumores. No sabían nada de ella, no como él, que era consciente de todo. Gray Fullbaster fue el primer –miembro de Fairy Tail–, en ver a Erza Scarlet llorar y en descubrir su fragilidad. El primero en consolarla, en oír los relatos de su pasado y entenderla –porque ambos, en el fondo, eran muy parecidos–.

A diferencia del Dragneel, quien creía que todo marchaba sobre ruedas, que todo era de color rosa, el pelinegro entendía el dolor que la afligía. Y eso, inmediatamente, le hacía tomar ventaja.

 _En eso tiempos_ , él se encontraba varios metros más adelante que Natsu; en lo que a Erza concernía, era el _futuro ganador absoluto_.

Y se sentía bien. Se sentía malditamente bien, saber que ella se _desahogaba_ con él cuando requería hacerlo. Que ambos, de cierta manera, eran iguales; cargaban consigo el sufrimiento y las muertes de sus seres queridos. Los dos se escondían detrás de corazas –de hielo y titanio, respectivamente–; ambos aparentaban estar bien frente a los demás, incluso cuando estaban a un paso de derrumbarse. Sin embargo, tampoco iba a negar que el hecho de ganarle a Natsu –con una distancia tan considerable–, le producía un poco de orgullo.

Por primera vez, no estaban empatados. Por primera vez, quien sería el triunfador estaba claro. Y ese sería Gray Fullbaster.

Y ante esto, se confió demasiado…

Y es que esa misma ventaja –de la cual se jactaba–, se vio acortada por su rival en unas horas. Gray –quien trabajó duro todo ese tiempo, para llevar la delantera– se quedó estancado en el mismo punto, mientras que su compañero de cabellos rosados –el supuesto perdedor–, avanzó a grandes zancadas, alcanzándole con cada segundo que transcurría. Sí, me refiero a la Torre del Cielo; lugar donde Natsu Dragneel se le adelantó completamente, frustrándole.

Porque Natsu no sólo le alcanzó, sino que también ganó mucha ventaja. Difícil de ignorar, mucho más de recuperar. El Dragon Slayer descubrió el pasado de Erza, la vio llorar y la consoló; hasta allí, iban empatados, como de costumbre. Algo normal en ellos. Pero, ¿cómo se supone que debería igualar lo hecho por el Dragneel? El de mirada jade la protegió y salvó su vida… Venció a _los demonios_ que perseguían a la pelirroja y la llevó de vuelta al gremio, sana y salva.

Esta vez, Natsu, fue el que le dejó atrás. Gray perdió la ventaja. Y Erza ya no contaba, únicamente, con él para aliviar sus penas. Ahora también estaba su compañero, mucho más cerca de la chica, de lo que creyó él haberlo estado toda su vida. ¿Y qué se supone que debía hacer?

¿Resignarse? De todas formas –a su juicio–, ya había perdido. ¿Seguir compitiendo? Sonaba estúpido, considerando su posición; sin embargo, no quería _tirar la toalla_ aún. ¿Entonces qué? El Fullbaster siempre había sido _un niño asustadizo_ , pero un mago de Fairy Tail jamás se rinde. Y él no sería la excepción, no cedería ante su rival fácilmente, incluso si luego lamenta su decisión y termina llorando.

Además que, con o sin ventaja, Gray vencería –de aquello no tenía duda alguna–. No había necesidad de retirarse antes de llegar a la meta –aunque tuviese que hacerlo arrastrándose, llegaría al final–; los _accidentes_ ocurren, y él se encargaría de quitar a Natsu de la competencia –si debía _romperle una pierna_ , así sería. Y ya está–.

Porque él fue el primero en la vida de Erza. El primero en enamorarse de ella. Y el único en llevar la ventaja de ser correspondido. Así de simple. Y es que al final, no importaba cuánto se esforzase el Dragneel, la pelirroja le quería a él.

La ventaja siempre había sido suya.

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _Estoy segura que muchos me daban por muerta (?) Ok no. Mis disculpas por haberme ausentado por tantos días y traerles esto que me quedó un tanto amorfo, como disculpa xD Trataré de ponerme al día con los pedidos y actualizar aunque sea una vez a la semana –como antes–, pero deben tenerme muuuuucha paciencia pues justo ahora debo deshacerme de un problemilla –al cual, por más vueltas que le dé, no le encuentro solución–. Lo siento, quizás tarde un poquito más. ¡Pero, que quede claro que no he abandonado esto! OwO En fin, que tengan un lindo día nwn Byebye~_


	44. Amarillo (Lyon x Lucy)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre qué vais a leer._

 _ **6-. No**_ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos sitios; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Lyon x Lucy._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _Drabble. Posible OoC. Unilateral. Leves menciones de Lyon/Juvia & Gray/Juvia. ¡Lyon tiene complejo de Flare en este drabble! (?) xDD_

 _ **PEDIDOS PENDIENTES: 1)**_ _Rogue x Kagura._ _ **2)**_ _Zeref x Ultear._ _ **3)**_ _Natsu x Hisui._ _ **4)**_ _Gray x Fem-Natsu._ _ **5)**_ _Natsu x Minerva._ _ **6)**_ _Nats_ _u x Wendy._ _ **7)**_ _Jura x Minerva._ _ **8)**_ _Sting x Wendy._ _ **9)**_ _Freed x Levy._ _ **10)**_ _Gray x Meredy._ _ **11)**_ _Max x Laki._ _ **12)**_ _Natsu x Yukino._ _ **13)**_ _Erik x Wendy._ _ **14)**_ _Natsu x Virgo._ _ **15)**_ _Freed x Kagura._ _ **16)**_ _Yuriy x Mavis._ _ **17)**_ _Natsu x Bisca._ _ **18)**_ _Natsu x Dimaria._ _ **19)**_ _Natsu x Laki._ _ **20)**_ _Sting x Mirajane._ _ **21)**_ _Jellal x Erza._ _ **22)**_ _Gildarts x Ur._ _ **23)**_ _Jellal x Meredy…_ _ **Cumpliré con TODOS, sin embargo, no sé cuál será el orden. Este orden NO se respetará.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el one-short es devuelto a su respectivo dueño._

-o-

 _ **«AMARILLO»**_

–¡Juvia-chan, te extrañé!

Lo primero que hace Lyon Vastia, cuando sus pies pisan aquel ruidoso gremio llamado Fairy Tail, es acercarse a grandes zancadas a la maga de agua, ignorando por completo las protestas del Fullbaster. Eso no es secreto para nadie; _a él le gusta Juvia_ , es más, si el albino pudiese, se casaría con ella. Siempre está repitiéndoselo a la chica –y a Gray de paso, por supuesto–.

No obstante, una vez llega a su destino –al lado de su _amada_ y el _guardián de la cripta_ –, su mirada –casi inconscientemente– se fija en una cabellera rubia que, por razones que desconoce, siempre se encuentra en su campo visual. Algunas veces más cerca que otras. Y no puede dejar de contemplarlo; lo intenta, pero fracasa. Aquel amarillo –puro y brillante– le atrae de una manera inexplicable; si se mueve, él la sigue con la mirada.

 _Es lindo, llamativo e hipnotizante._

Hay ocasiones en las que el Vastia pierde por completo el rumbo de la conversación, otras en las que ni siquiera se percata que sus compañeros ya se han marchado y ha quedado solo allí. Aquellos cabellos rubios acaparan toda su atención; le obligan a centrarse en ellos y en nada más que en ellos. Aquel amarillo, brillante como el mismo sol, le ciega con su intensidad.

 _Le cautiva._

Deseos de acercarse a su dueña, para tocar aquellas hebras doradas que tanta atención le reclaman, no le faltan. Sin embargo, debe abstenerse; pegar los pies al suelo y seguir compartiendo con los presentes. ¡Pero es tan malditamente difícil! Que incluso ha llegado a cuestionarse si la maga estelar tiene alguna clase de magia en su cabello. Eso sería lo más lógico, puesto que no es normal sentirse tan embelesado por un simple color... _¿O sí?_

De todas formas, _¿sólo era el color lo que le distraía del resto del mundo, o toda ella?_

–¿Hasta cuándo seguirás acá, Lyon? Vate a tu gremio. Eres el único que aún no se marcha, que molesto.

Como siempre, la grosera despedida, que le brinda su amigo y rival, le hace reaccionar; salir del trance en el que se ve sumido. Parpadea un poco y aparta la mirada, avergonzado, centrándose esta vez por completo al Fullbaster.

–¡Cállate, Gray! ¡Me iré cuando Juvia-chan me lo pida!

O cuando ese amarillo brillante se decolore; se vuelva pálido y lúgubre.

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _El amarillo brillante es un reclamo de atención_ _–_ _razón del porqué, en muchos lugares, los taxis son de este color_ _–, inconscientemente nos fijamos en él_ _; aunque no creo que la información sea relevante, igual lo explico (?) En fin, que tengan un lindo día uwu Byebye~_


	45. Iluminado (Natsu x Yukino)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre qué vais a leer._

 _ **6-. No**_ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos sitios; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Natsu x Yukino._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _One-shot. Posible OoC. Dedicado a Don D uwu_

 _ **PEDIDOS PENDIENTES: 1)**_ _Rogue x Kagura._ _ **2)**_ _Zeref x Ultear._ _ **3)**_ _Natsu x Hisui._ _ **4)**_ _Gray x Fem-Natsu._ _ **5)**_ _Natsu x Minerva._ _ **6)**_ _Natsu x Wendy._ _ **7)**_ _Jura x Minerva._ _ **8)**_ _Sting x Wendy._ _ **9)**_ _Freed x Levy._ _ **10)**_ _Gray x Meredy._ _ **11)**_ _Max x Laki._ _ **12)**_ _Jellal x Minerva._ _ **13)**_ _Erik x Wendy._ _ **14)**_ _Natsu x Virgo._ _ **15)**_ _Freed x Kagura._ _ **16)**_ _Yuriy x Mavis._ _ **17)**_ _Natsu x Bisca._ _ **18)**_ _Natsu x Dimaria._ _ **19)**_ _Natsu x Laki._ _ **20)**_ _Sting x Mirajane._ _ **21)**_ _Jellal x Erza._ _ **22)**_ _Gildarts x Ur._ _ **23)**_ _Jellal x Meredy._ _ **24)**_ _Sting x Minerva._ _ **25)**_ _Gray x Briar…_ _ **Cumpliré con TODOS, sin embargo, no sé cuál será el orden. Este orden NO se respetará.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el one-shot es devuelto a su respectivo dueño._

-o-

 _ **«ILUMINADO»**_

El mundo es más pequeño de lo que parece. Natsu es más raro de lo que en un principio creía. Y sus amigos son unos demonios sin corazón. Eso, Yukino Aguria, lo descubrió una fría tarde de invierno.

.

.

.

El frío le helaba los huesos, sentía el cuerpo entumecido y sus extremidades dolían. Y no era la única, sus compañeros se encontraban en la misma situación; con sus dientes castañeando y las puntas de sus narices al rojo vivo, dándoles a todos los presentes un aire cómico y un tanto _adorable_. La albina hubiese reído en ese momento, si no estuviese igual que ellos, o _peor._

–De-Debría-mos volver a ca-casa lue-go –sugirió con voz temblorosa lo que parecía ser lo más sensato, observando ensimismada como de sus labios escapaban pequeñas humaredas, fusionándose con la espesa niebla que les rodeaba. Todo su ser se estremecía al ritmo de las corrientes de aire que se formaban, y sus piernas, temblando, parecían incapaces de mantenerse en pie por mucho más tiempo–. Po-Podríamos co-ger un res-resfriado –insistió, con la esperanza de que sus compañeros le diesen la razón y decidiesen volver al punto de partida, sin replicas.

–Con-concuerdo con Yukino –se le unió la señorita, quien permanecía imperturbable frente al gélido clima que les azotaba sin piedad, y no es que no sintiese frío, sino que su orgullo no le permitía demostrar que, al igual que la albina, se estaba congelando en ese momento. Yukino le agradeció internamente el apoyo, dirigiendo su mirada, esta vez, a los demás, esperando que recapacitasen sobre eso de _pasear en medio de la nieve, para verse geniales_.

–N-No ha-hace tanto frío –acotó Eucliffe. Orga asintió, dándole la razón. No era para _tanto_ –. Só-Sólo debemos… entrar en calor. O e-so creo.

–Y-o no bateó para ese lado, Sting –bromeó Rufus, sonriendo levemente, mientras frotaba sus manos, con la intención de que sus dedos recuperaran el calor perdido.

–¡Yo ta-tampoco! –Vociferó, asqueado con la sola idea de imaginarse, a él y al rubio. _Juntos_.

–Entonces, ¿qué harán? –Cheney tomó la palabra esta vez, ignorando por completo la escena que armaban ambos blondos.

–Ca-Caminemos un poco más, hasta que se nos pase el frío.

Y aunque no estaban de acuerdo con lo decidido, hicieron tal y como Sting había dicho.

.

.

.

Ya llevaban un buen tiempo caminando sin rumbo fijo, sin embargo, sus cuerpos continuaban helados, por lo que decidieron volver de una vez por todas y no retrasar más lo inevitable. No obstante, al doblar la esquina del pequeño parque, se encontraron con una escena muy divertida que llamó por completo la atención de los seis presentes, incentivándolos a acercarse y desviarse un _poquito_ del camino.

Era un chico bailando en pleno parque, no, bueno, un grupo de ellos, pero había uno que resaltaba más que el resto, debido a su _exótico_ baile –movimientos muy exagerados, en opinión de la albina– y su llamativa sudadera de color _naranja chillón_.

Yukino os jura que el chico brillaba en la oscuridad; estaba, por sí mismo, _iluminado_. No necesitaba _reflectores_.

Estaban a unos cuantos metros del grupo, por lo que no podían ver muy bien los rostros de los integrantes del mismo; lo único que diferenciaban, era el manchón naranja que se movía al ritmo –o lo intentaba con mucho ahínco– de la _Macarena_. Una mancha anaranjada con mucha personalidad, desde luego.

Y es que tan exótico era el baile de este individuo _iluminado_ , que la albina no pudo evitar avergonzarse _por_ él –porque este chico, al parecer, no lo hacía por sí mismo–. Sin mencionar que sus amigos –sobretodo Sting y Orga–, no disimulaban en absoluto las carcajadas que dicha escena les causaba. Al igual que muchos otros transeúntes, que reían a carcajadas ante el espectáculo.

–¡Ah~ Macarena! –Coreaban a gritos sus dos compañeros, porque sí, ellos no cantaban, ellos aullaban la canción que sonaba a todo volumen en el parque, imitando los pasos dramatizados del muchacho de la sudadera. Tanto Rogue como Minerva les miraron como lo que eran: unos _raritos_. Rufus sólo negaba divertido y Yukino, bueno, ella sonreía nerviosa, pues temía que el grupo de baile viese a _esos dos_ y se lo tomase como una burla o algo parecido.

–Sting-sama, Orga-sama. Por favor… Nos estamos acercando –rogaba la Aguria, mordiéndose el labio inferior para que no se notase que sonreía tanto, o más que ellos. Aunque parecía imposible no reírse de la situación, puesto que incluso el azabache y la morena estaban teniendo dificultades para no descojonarse de risa en ese momento.

Bueno, llegados a ese punto, ya ninguno recordaba las bajas temperaturas de las que, momentos antes, se quejaban como si no tuviesen un mañana. _Era increíble lo mágico que resultó aquel espectáculo, les hizo entrar en calor en un par de segundos._

–Disimulen, chicos –casi ordenó, un tanto divertida, Minerva, siendo inmediatamente acatada su orden.

A medida que los metros que los separaban se acortaban, Yukino creyó que se trataba de una vil broma. Se detuvo de golpe al ver quién era el misterioso, gracioso, extrovertido, descoordinado, bullicioso –sí, porque al igual que sus amigos, _aullaba_ la canción– y _dramático_ –no había otra palabra para describirlo–, bailarín.

–¿Na-Natsu-sama…?

Estaba petrificada en su sitio, más que sorprendida. Pero, de todas formas, ¿de qué se sorprendía? Algo nuevo no era, veía al chico haciendo _cosas así_ todos los días en el instituto, gracias a que sus salones estaban uno junto al otro. Natsu desde un principio había demostrado tener una personalidad _peculiar_ –al igual que todos los amigos de éste–. Entonces, ¿por qué no lo vio venir?

Ah, cierto. No espera encontrarse, en plenas vacaciones de invierno, con el chico que le gustaba haciendo el ridículo, perdón, bailando la _Macarena_ , en la vía pública. Es decir, el mundo no era tan pequeño… ¿O sí?

Tal parece que sí.

–¡Es Natsu-san! –Vociferó Eucliffe contentísimo con encontrarse con el muchacho.

Por un momento, tanto Yukino como los demás, se lo imaginaron como un perro meneándole la cola y todo. Se le veía más feliz que a la Aguria, y eso ya era decir mucho.

–Ahora el estilo de baile no me sorprende tanto.

–A mí tampoco –secundó el de cabellos verdes, con una sonrisa divertida formándose en sus labios–. _Es común en él_.

–Pu-Pues yo cre-o que fue ge-genial. Mu-Muy original, como él –alegó tímidamente la albina, escondiendo su rostro entre su bufanda para tapar el inmenso sonrojo que se expandía con cada segundo por su rostro, y negándose completamente a establecer contacto visual con el chico de la sudadera y sus compañeros. Yukino se había convertido en una estufa humana. Con todo el calor que desprendía en ese momento, derretía la nieve bajo sus pies.

–¿Tú crees? –La Orland se reía disimuladamente, no _con_ ella, sino que _de_ ella. Sting le daba codazos _amistosos_ y un tanto bruscos, que de seguro le dejarían moretones. Orga soltó un _"te gusssta"_ , que sabrá Dios de dónde sacó. Rufus soltó una carcajada. Y Rogue, bueno, él sí era un _buen_ _amigo_ , pues al _molestarla_ fue más disimulado; sólo alzó las cejas, divertido con _su_ situación.

En resumen, sus amigos la estaban dejando en evidencia, frente a Natsu…

 _¡Eran unos demonios sin corazón!_

Asintió, levantando la vista un poco para apreciar mejor al Dragneel, quien, desde los escasos metros que les separaban, le sonreía, a modo de saludo. Ella correspondió, ocultando la sonrisa bajo la bufanda, para que sus compañeros no se diesen cuenta y decidiesen molestarla _ahora_ con eso. El chico de la sudadera rió ante la actitud de la chica, dejando todo movimiento y parándose recto, para luego gritarle a su mejor amigo –Yukino ya lo conocía, era un buen tipo– que pusiese la canción desde el principio. Y así lo hizo Gray, la reinició – _por cuarta vez_ –.

Lo que le siguió a aquello fue… _¿traumante?_ , _¿ofensivo?_ , _¿divertido?,_ _¿tierno?_ , _¿romántico?_ No sabía cómo tomárselo en ese momento. No, más bien, hasta el día de hoy la Aguria se pregunta qué quiso decirle exactamente Natsu con _eso_. ¿La estaba rechazando sin siquiera haberse confesado o se estaba haciendo el galán frente a ella?

 _Ve tú a saber._

Pero bueno, _¿qué pasó?_

Natsu le dedicó uno de sus _exóticos_ bailes –o al menos eso le dio a entender cuando la señaló y sonrió antes de comenzar a moverse–; el baile más _raro_ que le había visto hasta la fecha. Unos saltos exageradísimos, unos movimientos de caderas bastante toscos y un movimiento de cabeza tan extraño –¿podría fracturarse el cuello haciendo eso?–, que le hizo cuestionarse si la estaba insultando en otro lenguaje –uno alienígena, basado en movimientos del cuerpo, quizás– o si, tal vez, con aquellos gestos le estuviera diciendo dónde se ocultaba algún tesoro.

 _Derecha. Derecha. Izquierda. Derecha. Izquierda. Vuelta. Izquierda…_

Tanta era su curiosidad, que se quedó allí, concentrada, viendo aquel espectáculo –¡era curiosidad, Yukino lo jura, no era nada más!–, intentando descifrar el mensaje oculto y no notó que sus compañeros comenzaban a adelantarse; si no es porque le gritaron, trayéndola al _mundo real_ , ella no se hubiese dado ni cuenta.

–¡Yukino, vamos!

La nombrada enrojeció, avergonzada de sí misma por quedarse tan embobada ante el baile, y corrió hasta donde los chicos la esperaban, riéndose de su actitud frente al _iluminado_. Una vez que llegó al lado de éstos, se volteó a mirar al chico de la sudadera –que reía, junto con el Fullbaster– y sonrió.

La verdad era que el baile la había hecho feliz, incluso si no sabía qué significaba, quería creer que era _especial_.

– _¡Ah~ Macarena!_

Y, bueno, al menos Sting tenía razón; sólo debían entrar en calor. E ir bailando todo el camino a casa, como el Dragneel, fue la mejor manera de hacerlo. ¿A quién le importaba que parecieran _raritos_ bailando así? Probablemente sólo a Minerva y a ella, que no quisieron unirse y prefirieron adelantarse y dejar a los chicos atrás.

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _Me basé en lo ocurrido en la excursión a la salitrera, porque sí, pasaron muchas cosas allí xD Admito que cuando vi un manchón naranja chillón moverse así de exagerado, me dio un poquito de vergüenza, además tanto mis compañeros –porque andábamos con nuestros respectivos grupos de curso– como yo, nos descojonábamos de risa. ¡Era graciosísimo verlo! Hasta que nos fuimos acercando y vi que los bailarines eran Don D y Ren –su mejor amigo–. Nah, pos, qué decirte (?) Aún no estoy segura de si lo que sentí en ese momento fue vergüenza ajena, o si me sentía orgullosa por su rareza y dedicación (?) xD Quizás un poco de ambas, ya que al llegar al "campamento", mis compañeros no hacían más que imitar su "baile" xDD_ _En fin, que tengan un lindo día nwn Byebye~_


	46. Ellos se entienden (Freed x Levy)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre qué vais a leer._

 _ **6-. No**_ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos sitios; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Freed x Levy._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _Drabble. Posible OoC. Muy leve. Narrado desde la perspectiva de Bickslow, porque Bickslow es amor *corazoncito*._

 _ **PEDIDOS PENDIENTES: 1)**_ _Rogue x Kagura._ _ **2)**_ _Zeref x Ultear._ _ **3)**_ _Natsu x Hisui._ _ **4)**_ _Gray x Fem-Natsu._ _ **5)**_ _Natsu x Minerva._ _ **6)**_ _Natsu x Wendy._ _ **7)**_ _Jura x Minerva._ _ **8)**_ _Sting x Wendy._ _ **9)**_ _Gray x Briar._ _ **10)**_ _Gray x Meredy._ _ **11)**_ _Max x Laki._ _ **12)**_ _Jellal x Minerva._ _ **13)**_ _Erik x Wendy._ _ **14)**_ _Natsu x Virgo._ _ **15)**_ _Freed x Kagura._ _ **16)**_ _Yuriy x Mavis._ _ **17)**_ _Natsu x Bisca._ _ **18)**_ _Natsu x Dimaria._ _ **19)**_ _Natsu x Laki._ _ **20)**_ _Sting x Mirajane._ _ **21)**_ _Jellal x Erza._ _ **22)**_ _Gildarts x Ur._ _ **23)**_ _Jellal x Meredy._ _ **24)**_ _Sting x Minerva_ _…_ _ **Cumpliré con TODOS, sin embargo, no sé cuál será el orden. Este orden NO se respetará.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el drabble es devuelto a su respectivo dueño._

-o-

 _ **«ELLOS SE ENTIENDEN»**_

Bickslow no les entendía a ninguno cuando hablaban de libros, razón del porqué, cada vez que los veía juntos, él se marchaba a dar una vuelta por allí. Tampoco entendía la distancia que mantenían pese a tener gustos en común –apostaba que eran muchos más de los que él creía conocer–, sin embargo, a ninguno de los dos, les cuestionaba sus dudas; se las guardaba para sí mismo, esperando algún día resolver el _misterio_.

Y es que, realmente, tanto el Justine como la Mcgarden, parecían disfrutar sus largos debates y conversaciones de temas _aburridos_ –según él–. Entonces, ¿por qué no se reunían con más frecuencia? ¿Por qué se limitaban a intercambiar palabras nada más cuando el gremio estaba de fiesta?

Eso era lo que no entendía Bickslow con exactitud. Lo que le daba curiosidad. Pues, _normalmente_ , dos personas que congenian, suelen ser los _mejores amigos_ , pero en este caso, ni siquiera podía decir que ellos se consideraban _amigos_ ; eran compañeros, miembros de un mismo gremio, pero no _amigos_ , mucho menos los _mejores._

Para él, este era un caso demasiado extraño. Intentaba por todos sus medios averiguar el porqué de la situación, pero no había conseguido ni una mísera pista; Freed y Levy eran demasiado reservados en ese aspecto. ¡Qué frustrante!

Miles de teorías locas se cruzaban por su cabeza, desde que se odiaban a muerte –y no toleraban estar cerca del otro, y disimulaban frente al gremio llevarse medianamente bien–, hasta que tenían un amorío secreto –de esos de telenovelas–. Sin embargo, ni la primera ni la segunda le convencían; eran hipótesis demasiado _extremas_ , a su parecer.

Por lo que debía existir una razón más realista, ¿no?

Más… entendible.

Pero no la hallaba; estaba como oculta entre sus acciones, sus palabras, en todo lo que les rodeaba. En algún código, o algo que él no lograba descifrar, algo secreto. _Algo que sólo ellos entendían_.

Y después de un tiempo, recién lo comprendió. Ambos competían entre sí. Pese a que ni Freed ni Levy habían demostrado ser muy competitivos, entre ellos había cierta rivalidad – _física y mental_ – que no les permitía acercarse mucho al otro.

Porque a pesar que la pequeña maga de cabellos azules no era lo suficientemente cercana al Justine, conocía a la perfección el cómo éste trabajaba; ella era capaz de salir sin problemas de sus runas. Y Freed sabía cómo retenerla y frenarla mediante su magia; él podría causarle serios problemas a la maga de escritura sólida si así lo quisiera. Y si ambos pasasen más tiempo juntos, probablemente ya ni gracia tendría enfrentarse cuando tuviesen que hacerlo, pues sabrían todo sobre el otro; por eso mantenían distancia, para mejorar sus habilidades con el tiempo y revelarlas en _una_ junta.

Algo complicado, extraño e innecesario para Bickslow, pero _ellos entendían su acuerdo._ En ese contexto, él no podía opinar, sólo observar cómo se llevaba a cabo el silencioso duelo que ambos magos desarrollaban y cómo se alzaría el ganador.

Y apostar también, ¿por qué no? Podría ganarle mucho dinero a Cana, si le apostaba al correcto.

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _Me siento identificada con Bickslow, porque yo tampoco entiendo la relación de estos dos (?)_ _Y estoy segura que hay más personas que tampoco la entienden muy bien, pero les da vergüenza admitirlo (?) Ok no. Cambiando de tema, ¡Feliz día del trabajador~! uwu En fin, que tengan un lindo día. Byebye~_


	47. ¿Friendzone? (Gray x Fem Natsu)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre qué vais a leer._

 _ **6-. No**_ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos sitios; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Gray x Fem!Natsu._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _One-shot. Posible OoC. GenderBender en Natsu. Cambio de nombre, no tan cambiado, en Natsu (?)_

 _ **PEDIDOS PENDIENTES: 1)**_ _Rogue x Kagura._ _ **2)**_ _Zeref x Ultear._ _ **3)**_ _Natsu x Hisui._ _ **4)**_ _Sting x Minerva._ _ **5)**_ _Natsu x Minerva._ _ **6)**_ _Natsu x Wendy._ _ **7)**_ _Jura x Minerva._ _ **8)**_ _Sting x Wendy._ _ **9)**_ _Gray x Briar._ _ **10)**_ _Gray x Meredy._ _ **11)**_ _Max x Laki._ _ **12)**_ _Jellal x Minerva._ _ **13)**_ _Erik x Wendy._ _ **14)**_ _Natsu x Virgo._ _ **15)**_ _Freed x Kagura._ _ **16)**_ _Yuriy x Mavis._ _ **17)**_ _Natsu x Bisca._ _ **18)**_ _Natsu x Dimaria._ _ **19)**_ _Natsu x Laki._ _ **20)**_ _Sting x Mirajane._ _ **21)**_ _Jellal x Erza._ _ **22)**_ _Gildarts x Ur._ _ **23)**_ _Jellal x Meredy…_ _ **Cumpliré con TODOS, sin embargo, no sé cuál será el orden. Este orden NO se respetará.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el one-shot es devuelto a su respectivo dueño._

-o-

 _ **«¿FRIENDZONE?»**_

–¿Ocurre algo entre ustedes? –Cuestionó la menor de los Strauss, señalando con la mirada al Fullbaster para que sólo su amiga entendiese el mensaje. Natsume resopló, provocando que su flequillo se elevase y luego cayese en su rostro como cascada, en señal de frustración. Sí, algo había ocurrido entre ellos, pero no sabía el qué.

Gray no le habla, no le mira ni le devuelve los repetidos ataques que le lanza. Está raro. Algo le sucede. Tal vez le guarda rencor –a su inocente persona– por vencerle en el concurso que organizó Erza, en el que ganaba el último en dormirse. O quizás le han borrado la memoria y no le recuerda, _precisamente a ella_ –podría ser, no hay que descartar teorías, ¿cierto?–, puesto que, al parecer, con el resto no tenía problemas. O bien, está enojado con ella. ¿Por qué? Eso es lo que no sabía con exactitud.

No recuerda haberle golpeado tan fuerte ni tampoco haberle dicho algún insulto, fuera de los comunes, como para haber herido su orgullo masculino tan gravemente. ¡Oh, vamos! Que aunque se hubiese salido de lo rutinario y le hubiese dicho que estaba _mal equipado para la guerra_ , el Fullbaster hubiese contraatacado sin pensárselo dos veces. Entonces, qué. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo –o dijo–, para provocar que el chico la ignorase tan descaradamente?

–No lo sé, supongo –confesó, acomodándose entre sus brazos cruzados en el mesón–. Gray debe estar _en sus días_.

–Esas son las mujeres, Natsu. Los hombres no tienen _esos_ días –le corrigió divertida, pues podía ver claramente cuánto le afectaba a la de cabellos rosas que el _exhibicionista_ no le preste la atención necesaria. Aunque lo que en sí le causaba gracia, era ver al Fullbaster completamente mosqueado cada vez que miraba de reojo a la Dragon Slayer sin que ésta lo notase. Eran como un par de críos; se enojaban, se ignoraban e inconscientemente se buscaban el uno al otro–. ¿No le habrás hecho algo, Natsu? –Le dijo dulcemente, sonriéndole.

–¡No he hecho nada! –Se defendió, ofendida ante la duda. Y es que era cierto, no había hecho nada. _Esa semana se había comportado bien_. Es más, ambos habían mantenido una charla amistosa. No discutieron en más de una hora, y eso ya era de por sí mucho, ¿no? ¡Denle crédito por ello!–. ¡Incluso le dije que le consideraba un buen amigo! –Admitió, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente al girar la mirada y notar que el de orbes grises le daba la espalda.

– _¿Sabes, Gray? Además de rival, también te considero un muy buen amigo. Podría decir que eres el mejor amigo que he tenido, después de Happy, claro._

– _¿¡Qué!?_

– _Pues eso._

– _¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan idiota, flamitas!?_

– _¿¡Qué dijiste, stripper!?_

En ese momento la albina comprendió la situación. Natsume había mandado a Gray directo a la Friendzone. A él, quien, casi toda su vida, se había sentido atraído por la Dragneel. De ahí venía la molestia del muchacho; seguramente estaba herido y su compañera era lo increíblemente lenta como para no notar lo que hizo.

–Natsu, eres una idiota –no dijo más, no hacía falta. Con esas cuatro palabras le resumía todo a la chica. La nombrada frunció los labios, formando un leve puchero. No entendía por qué, de pronto, todos le decían _idiota_ sin razón alguna. Vale, admitía que algunas veces el mote le quedaba, pero ahora francamente no se sentía ni una pizca de representada por aquella ofensiva palabra.

–¿A qué viene eso? ¡Insisto en que no he hecho nada!

–Pues claro que lo has hecho. Ve y discúlpate con Gray, ahora.

–¿¡Pero por qué yo!?

–¡Porque Gray no te considera su amiga! –Había sonado más directo de lo que esperaba la albina, incluso más grosero. Pero no encontró una manera más clara de explicarle a la chica que, en realidad, para el muchacho ella no era _su amiga_. Era algo más. Aunque no podía especificarle a la más alta el qué, pues eso era el deber del Fullbaster, no de ella.

–…

 _¿Cómo se supone que debería reaccionar ante eso?_

La confusión crecía en su interior, pues siempre creyó que eran _cercanos_ , no obstante, ahora comprendía que, en realidad, jamás fue así. Natsume asumió que su relación era de amistad, jamás tomó en cuenta la opinión de su compañero. _Se sentía una idiota._

–Iré a _disculparme_ con Gray –dijo por fin, tras unos segundos que a la Strauss le parecieron eternos. Lisanna le miró con la misma confusión que, momento atrás, reflejaba el rostro de la de cabellos rosados _. ¿Natsume había captado el mensaje tan rápido?_ No podía creerlo. Después de todo, la Dragon Slayer no era tan lenta como pensaba–. Vuelvo en un rato.

–Suerte –le deseó, pestañeando repetidamente al ver cómo su amiga se acercaba al de cabellos oscuros, deteniéndose a una distancia prudencial para tomar entre sus manos una silla que alzó sin mayor dificultad. Inspiró y exhaló, para luego aventar el mueble contra el chico, quien, al estar de espalda, no pudo evitar el impacto.

Lisanna retira lo dicho; _¡Natsu era una completa idiota!_

–¡Gray, desgraciado! –Exclamó, soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones y apretando los puños en llamas, con fuerza. El nombrado, aún adolorido, se volteó con el ceño notablemente fruncido a su emisora. _¡Ahora sí se la cargaba!_

–¡Tú…! –Masculló entre dientes, preparando su ataque. No sería nada suave con ella. ¡No tendría compasión!–. ¿¡Por qué me atacas de la nada, idio-!?

–¡Ya sé que no me consideras tu amiga! –Le interrumpió, estampando su flameante puño en el rostro del Fullbaster. Él estaba demasiado sorprendido con la noticia, como para poder esquivar el ataque de la _fiera_ en aquel momento, o devolvérselo. ¡Joder, que casi le da un infarto! _¿Natsu sabía que le gustaba?_ ¿¡Y quería matarle por ello!?–. ¡Y está bien! –¿Le estaba dando esperanzas?, ¿de verdad Natsu le estaba alentando a que siguiese enamorado de ella?–. ¡Tú y yo no somos amigos, sólo somos rivales desde ahora! –¿¡Lo rechazó!? Su mandíbula cayó al suelo, del asombro–. ¡Siempre y cuando yo sea tu única rival, todo está bien, stripper!

Ah, ya entendió. La palmada que se dio Lisanna en el rostro le ayudó a comprender mejor la situación. Natsume estaba en otro planeta, como siempre. ¡Ella no sabía nada! Gracias a Dios. Aunque por otro lado…

–¡Natsu, eres una idiota! ¿¡Cómo diablos puedes ser tan lenta!? –El grito no fue únicamente de Gray, sino de todo el gremio en general; incluso Happy se unió en el coro.

–Ca-Callen… No saben nada.

–La que no sabe nada eres tú –suspiró ya más calmado el chico, ignorando por completo el ceño fruncido de la Dragon Slayer–. Tú no eres mi amiga, tampoco mi rival.

–¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿qué soy? –Cuestionó, entrecerrando los ojos–. ¿Enemiga? Pero, es que tampoco nos llevamos tan mal… creo –razonó.

–No –respondió, dándole la espalda y avanzando a la salida–. Tú eres la tipa rara a la que frecuento. Confórmate con eso.

– _Mientras sea la única…_

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _Se supone que el sábado pasado, SUKI DAISUKI cumplió un año, e iba a festejarlo a lo grande (?) Tenía planeado subir varios capítulos de golpe, pero mis profesores me han bombardeado con tareas, y el hecho de que este año salga del colegio me tiene histérica (?) Y, pos, el poco tiempo que tengo, ahora tendré que ocuparlo en aprender a tocar algún instrumento para la banda. Tengo menos de un mes para ello, y como no sé ni tocar la flauta dulce (?) tendré que dedicarme al 100% a practicar frente al teclado uvu Así que les pido una enorme disculpa a todos, en serio que no es mi intención desaparecerme tan seguido ni dejar esto abandonado, pero el tiempo no me alcanza para nada :C En fin, que tengan un lindo día y muchas gracias por seguir aquí nwn Byebye~_


	48. Polos opuestos (Erik x Wendy)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre qué vais a leer._

 _ **6-. No**_ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos sitios; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Erik x Wendy._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _Viñeta. Posible OoC. Muy leve. Narrado desde la perspectiva de Sorano, porque la amo y por ella me hago lesbiana (?) Ok no. Y leve mención Jellal/Sorano, porque YOLO (?)_

 _ **PEDIDOS PENDIENTES: 1)**_ _Rogue x Kagura._ _ **2)**_ _Zeref x Ultear._ _ **3)**_ _Natsu x Hisui._ _ **4)**_ _Sting x Minerva._ _ **5)**_ _Natsu x Minerva._ _ **6)**_ _Natsu x Wendy._ _ **7)**_ _Jura x Minerva._ _ **8)**_ _Sting x Wendy._ _ **9)**_ _Gray x Briar._ _ **10)**_ _Gray x Meredy._ _ **11)**_ _Max x Laki._ _ **12)**_ _Jellal x Minerva._ _ **13)**_ _Natsu x Erza._ _ **14)**_ _Natsu x Virgo._ _ **15)**_ _Freed x Kagura._ _ **16)**_ _Yuriy x Mavis._ _ **17)**_ _Natsu x Bisca._ _ **18)**_ _Natsu x Dimaria._ _ **19)**_ _Natsu x Laki._ _ **20)**_ _Sting x Mirajane._ _ **21)**_ _Jellal x Erza._ _ **22)**_ _Gildarts x Ur._ _ **23)**_ _Jellal x Meredy._ _ **24)**_ _Natsu x Mirajane…_ _ **Cumpliré con TODOS, sin embargo, no sé cuál será el orden. Este orden NO se respetará.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado la viñeta es devuelto a su respectivo dueño._

-o-

 _ **«POLOS OPUESTOS»**_

Sorano no era de esas personas a las que le encantase eso de emparejar a sus compañeros con otras personas, tampoco es que le molestase demasiado, sino que le era indiferente el tema. _Porque le eran indiferentes sus compañeros_. Eso era todo. Meredy era un caso aparte; ella vivía y moría por las _parejas_ anotadas en su libreta. Sí, la de cabellera rosa tenía serios problemas. Sorano deseaba, desde el fondo de su ser, que algún especialista le tratase urgentemente. De ser posible, antes de que la chica comenzase a emparejarla a ella con alguien.

Como decía, la Aguria no solía emparejar a nadie con nadie, ni siquiera a sí misma con otras personas. Le parecía raro hacerlo, sin mencionar lo tonto que se oía. Sin embargo, desde el día en que Meredy le mencionó – _casualmente_ – que Erik haría una linda pareja con la pequeña de cabellos azules, ésa de coletas. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah, sí! Wendy Marvell; Sorano consideró, en silencio, la posibilidad de volverse _fan_ , de esas de verdad, de este par.

Era cierto. De alguna manera, lograba ver más química en ellos de la que podría conseguir de ella con su guardarropa o la de Midnight con una almohada. Y eso ya era decir mucho. Y es que ambos eran tan diferentes que le hacían creer que eran _polos opuestos_ , y como tales, éstos _se atraen naturalmente_. Los negativos van con los positivos, o eso fue lo que le explicaron a la Aguria a lo largo de su vida.

Erik, ante sus ojos, era un hijo de puta –en toda la extensión de la palabra–, cualquiera diría que la menor saldría lastimada, sin embargo, a Sorano le hacía pensar que Wendy, a su lado, sacaría el carácter que le faltaba. Por otro lado, la Marvell representaba la paciencia y la constancia, el amor y la amistad –inserte aquí una expresión de disgusto de la albina–; le haría bien a Erik juntarse con ella. A ver si así se le bajan los humos al Dragon Slayer, y lograba ver más allá de su ombligo –aunque, que lo diga ella no le da mucho sentido a la oración, ¿no?–.

Quizás fue eso, la diferencia abismal entre ambos, lo que le ayudó a emparejarlos. O tal vez no era eso, y ella se estaba dejando llevar por el aura rosa que rodeaba a Meredy cuando decía: – _¡Piénsalo, Sorano! La magia de Cobra es veneno_ –literalmente– _y Wendy es capaz de curarlo. ¡Además, ambos son Dragon Slayers! ¿No te parecen muchas coincidencias juntas?_

O también pudo haber sido una combinación de ambas cosas. Como dice la de orbes esmeraldas: cuando _shippeas_ , lo haces con el corazón, no con la razón. Y su corazón –frío y polvoriento– le decía que Erik necesitaba urgentemente a una chica como Wendy, no, para ser más específica, _él necesitaba de ella, no de alguien "como" ella_.

Llamadla loca si queréis –aunque no se los recomiendo, eh–, mas no iba a cambiar de opinión. Ambos hacían una linda pareja y punto final. ¡Y quien ose decir lo contrario, se irá derechito al infierno! Ella misma se encargaría de mandarle allí.

Si bien, cada vez que su compañera insistía en remarcarle los puntos a favor que tendría aquel dúo como pareja, ella se mostraba indiferente y hasta aburrida de la charla, por dentro no hacía más que chillar de emoción al ver que no era la única, _obsesionada_ , que deseaba que el _Erendy_ –como decidió llamarles Meredy para acortar– se volviese canon.

Su _interés_ –y es que Sorano se niega a llamarle _amor_ , como Richard– por esta dupla era tanto, que a escondidas leía las novelas rosa, sí, esas empalagosas de las que durante el día se mofaba, de Richard, e imaginaba que los protagonistas eran los Dragon Slayers viviendo un romance pasional. Joder, que si le dieran papel y un lápiz, ella misma escribiría una historia de ellos.

Por eso, cada vez que Meredy se despegaba de su libreta, Sorano, a hurtadillas, se aseguraba de echarle un vistazo en su interior, para así descubrir qué otra cosa harían _aún más_ compatibles a Erik y a Wendy. Sin embargo, nada la preparó para aquello que acababa de ver; escrito, en una plana completa, estaba su nombre junto al de Jellal, con un dibujo de ella besándose con su maestro en la esquina superior… _¿¡QUÉ!?_

 _¿¡Dónde diablos estaba el especialista y por qué aún no ha aparecido para tratar a su compañera!?_

Y, ya que estaban en ello, que también tratara a la albina, que ya no consideraba normales las increíbles ganas que tenía de sonreír, por oír a Erik decir: _–Cuando veníamos Jellal y yo, nos topamos con una de las hadas; la Dragon Slayer. Se había perdido y Jellal me obligó a ayudarla. Que molestia._

A pesar de todo, bendito fuese, Jellal; que, al final, resultó ser un buen chico amante del _Erendy_.

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _¿Qué creen? ¡No pude aprender a tocar el teclado y nos presentamos el viernes! D: En realidad, no me sorprende el resultado; nunca he sido muy hábil para tocar instrumentos o dibujar. No sé ni porqué pensé que esta vez lo lograría (?) Ok no. Se supone que si tocaba algún instrumento, no cantaba. Y es que, las veces que he cantado en público_ _–tres o cuatro–_ _, me he puesto muy, muy, nerviosa y siento que no doy lo mejor de mí, y a pesar de que me digan que salió bien la presentación, yo no lo creo así._

 _Y esta vez quería evitar a toda costa cantar TwT Pero el viernes, tras oír mi grabación "de ensayo" y la del resto del grupo, me confirmaron que Ro-kun y yo seríamos las voces principales *el corazón de Tsumi se rompe y el alma le abandona el cuerpo (?)*, nah' más porque se les dio la gana asignarnos a nosotros, ni siquiera lo hacemos bien xDD En fin, que tengan un lindo día nwn Byebye~_

 _ **PD:**_ _Hachi, si lees esto, déjame decirte que yo pude haber aprendido a tocar el pandero o el triángulo en esta semana. No hacía falta tanta crueldad, como para habernos lanzado a Ro-kun y a mí a la boca del lobo (?) ¡Yo te amaba! (?)_


	49. Linda (Rogue x Kagura)

_**.-SUKI DAISUKI-.**_

 _ **REGLAS:**_

 _ **1-.**_ _Esta es una secuencia de one-shot de_ _ **distintas parejas**_ _de Fairy Tail, desde las canon a las crack, no me centraré en dos o tres parejas._

 _ **2-.**_ _Ningún One-shot está relacionado con otro._

 _ **3-.**_ _A veces pueden ser drabbles, one-shots, songfics, etc. Todo depende de la pareja y mi inspiración._

 _ **4-.**_ _Una vez terminado el one-shot de una pareja continuaré con otra y_ _ **no**_ _la repetiré hasta que haya avanzado con otras parejas._

 _ **5-.**_ _Algunos pueden contener lemon u otras advertencias, pero pondré la advertencia de cada one-shot para que os vayáis preparando sobre qué vais a leer._

 _ **6-. No**_ _haré ningún one-shot_ _ **yaoi**_ _o_ _ **yuri**_ _, porque tengo planeado hacer esto de las secuencias de one-shot con parejas yaoi y_ _ **no**_ _tiene sentido subirlos en dos sitios; y sobre el yuri no soy muy buena escribiéndolo, por ello prefiero no escribir algo que posiblemente luego os deje con mal sabor de boca._

 _ **7-.**_ _Acepto pedidos por si queréis alguna pareja_ _ **-que no haya salido antes-**_ _, ya que la idea de esto es divertirnos en conjunto nwn_

 _ **8-.**_ _Por último, no aceptaré_ _ **ningún**_ _comentario ofensivo, ya sea por las parejas o la temática. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, lo sé, pero debemos saber respetar los ajenos también._

 _ **PAREJA DE HOY:**_ _Rogue x Kagura._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE HOY:**_ _Drabble. Posible OoC._

 _ **PEDIDOS PENDIENTES: 1)**_ _Rogue x Yukino._ _ **2)**_ _Zeref x Ultear._ _ **3)**_ _Natsu x Hisui._ _ **4)**_ _Sting x Minerva._ _ **5)**_ _Natsu x Minerva._ _ **6)**_ _Natsu x Wendy._ _ **7)**_ _Jura x Minerva._ _ **8)**_ _Sting x Wendy._ _ **9)**_ _Gray x Briar._ _ **10)**_ _Gray x Meredy._ _ **11)**_ _Max x Laki._ _ **12)**_ _Jellal x Minerva._ _ **13)**_ _Natsu x Erza._ _ **14)**_ _Natsu x Virgo._ _ **15)**_ _Freed x Kagura._ _ **16)**_ _Yuriy x Mavis._ _ **17)**_ _Natsu x Bisca._ _ **18)**_ _Natsu x Dimaria._ _ **19)**_ _Natsu x Laki._ _ **20)**_ _Sting x Mirajane._ _ **21)**_ _Jellal x Erza._ _ **22)**_ _Gildarts x Ur._ _ **23)**_ _Jellal x Meredy._ _ **24)**_ _Natsu x Mirajane…_ _ **Cumpliré con TODOS, sin embargo, no sé cuál será el orden. Este orden NO se respetará.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el drabble es devuelto a su respectivo dueño._

-o-

 _ **«LINDA»**_

En algún momento, del que no fue completamente consciente, el Dragon Slayer de las sombras consideró a Kagura Mikazuchi una chica _linda_. Sí, la misma chica que trató de secuestrar a Frosh –porque, vamos, _eso_ fue lo que vio ese día el azabache: _un intento de secuestro_ –; la misma mujer con un vocabulario tan extenso y vulgar, como el de un camionero, cuando se encontraba en estado de embriaguez. A la testaruda ésa que siempre tenía el ceño fruncido y una mirada amenazante.

Sí, sí y sí; _esa Kagura_.

La muchacha de largos cabellos violáceos; aquella que, ante la presencia de algo _igual_ de lindo – _Frosh_ –, se sonrojaba de manera adorable; la sirena que se avergonzaba al tener en frente a Titania abrazándole; ésa que siempre intentaba aparentar que tenía todo bajo control, que era lo suficientemente madura y fuerte ante cualquier situación. _La niña con complejo de adulta_.

A Rogue no le _gustaba_ la chica, sólo creía que era linda. Adorablemente linda si le preguntaban. Sin embargo, pensar que podría sentir algo más allá de la _pequeña_ atracción que sentía por, especialmente, su fuerte carácter, sería absurdo. Francamente impensable.

Y es que él estaba totalmente seguro de eso. Kagura era linda, pero no era su tipo. O tal vez un poquito. Bueno, bastante. ¡Pero eso no significaba que le gustase ella! Simplemente creía que era adorable. Nada más. ¿¡Por qué nadie podía comprender su punto!? ¡Era muy sencillo!

Ya… Pero si estaba tan seguro de ello, ¿por qué cuando Sting le preguntó si gustaba de alguien, él respondió con un sí, tan rápido como se le cruzó la imagen de la chica por la cabeza, sin pensar siquiera en lo que decía –ni a quien se lo decía. ¡Dios, al día siguiente esa información sería divulgada por toda la ciudad!– en ese momento?

Quizás el cansancio le jugó una mala pasada, últimamente no era capaz de dormir por culpa de la Mikazuchi. Tal vez su cerebro se confundió al ver a Kagura sonriéndole de manera tímida en su recuerdo, y en vez de mandar la señal de un rotundo _no_ , prefirió cambiarlo por un equivocado _sí_. Probablemente las miradas de Yukino y Minerva, que le decían claramente: _lo sé todo, no intentes esconderlo_ , le lavaron el cerebro. O, a lo mejor, realmente veía a la chica como algo más y no sólo como a una chica linda.

De todas formas, las probabilidades de que él se enamorara de aquella sirena malhumorada, eran altas; él no consideraba linda a cualquiera.

-o-

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _¡Vivan las vacaciones de invierno~! *corazoncito* ¿Me extrañaron? Yo sí a ustedes uwu Y espero que estén disfrutando de sus vacaciones de invierno –si es que se encuentran en ellas en este momento–. En fin, que tengan un lindo día uwu Byebye_


End file.
